Of Amulets and Dragons
by MakjangCandy
Summary: 2017. Tala Dizon—Filipina, nerd and almost Phd—comes back to her home country after ten years for community work amid the ongoing drug war. An amulet, given to her by her grandmother, suddenly sends her to Thedas during the Conclave explosion. Moreover, her game avatar is an elven version of the Mother of Dragons. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Thedas or Canada?

"Inay You're giving her too much rice!" cried my Mom from across the table as Lola's nail polished wrinkled hands scooped a cupful of rice over my plate of daing. Shifting her accusatory glance at me, she said, "Tala, if you get any bigger, I'm not going back to Divisoria to get you new clothes."

"You worry too much about her weight, but she tells me that you hardly get her any fish in Canada!" Lola protested, waving the scooper, sending a couple of grains flying on the table - to my Mom's ire. "Besides, if I were you, I would be much more worried about her complexion. Look at her: three weeks in Tondo and see how dark she is now."

Mom flared. "Inay! Don't be racist!"

I tried hard not to snicker. Whether I am seven or twenty-seven, these two will always argue about how much rice I eat. I added, "A, in Mom's defense, I do live on my own in Montreal. Also, Mom, I believe the best term would be colorist. Sorry Lola…Love you ."

Lola flashed me a proud smile as she added more rice to my plate. "And this is how we will get another doctor in the family."

Mom glared at me, "Tala Christiana Mercado Dizon: what did I tell you about talking when adults are talking? God give you two ears to listen…"

Lola muttered under her breath. "As if any of own daughters actually listen to me…"

Mom rolled her eyes. "Who needs more coffee?"

Lola and I raised both our mugs, and Mom waddled to the kitchen to refill the coffee pot.

After Mom disappeared through the kitchen door, Lola conspiratorially motioned for me to move closer. Lola quickly slipped a long pendant on my neck. The pendant had a faded bronze medal with a third of it missing. On the cracked medallion was inscribed what looked like the sun with large rays, and the words "_Fortis Potens._"

"It was my Father's," she explained. "It protected him from Spanish guns, American bombs and Japanese bayonets in all those three wars. It protected me well when I was stationed in Tay Ninh. Now it will protect you."

"Thank you!" I replied, stunned that she would give such a thing to me. Though I did not really believe in magic, one does not turn down a family heirloom from one's grandmother. "But shouldn't Mom have this instead of me?"

"Bah!" she exclaimed. "That thick-headed daughter of mine will think it's demonic and will use it for the fire next time we grill fish."

She did have a point. Ever since Dad died, my Mom's first love became Jesus and her second, her Lawrence West Bible study.

"What are you two talking about?" Mom asked, as she returned with a full pot of coffee on her hand.

"Vietnam!" I quickly answered. "Lola was just telling me about an American soldier in Tay Ninh."

Lola gave me a wink. "Ah yes…you see this young man literally got shot in the balls…I managed to stop the bleeding and sew enough of it back up. And his wife still writes me to this day…"

"And how big was his, um, equipment?" I asked.

"I've seen much bigger."

I did not have to turn my head to see my Mom hang her head in shame.

The two annoyed each other endlessly and I loved them to bits. Mom even took leave from the hospital so she could come with me. It was one reason why I was back in the hometown that I hardly recognized.

While it was a relief to escape the February snowstorms in Montreal, adjusting back to the Manila heat, the bugs, the incessant beeping of jeepneys, and the almost non-existent wifi for the past month was a bit of a challenge. At the same time, I marveled at the gigantic shopping malls that cropped up near our old house, which almost obscured crowded shanties behind its walls.

I was back in Manila as part of my funded Phd project. Months before I wrote a few NGOs, activist groups and some university students within the Tondo area to assemble people for community media workshops in the hopes that they get to build their own podcasts or community radio. The idea was to equip members of these communities to tell stories within these communities. Maybe if these communities can tell their own stories, maybe the next Miss Philippines Universe would not care to romanticize Manila urban poverty.

The task was not easy. Nonetheless, despite the general sense of fear that I sensed from the surrounding communities, we got to work. That Thursday morning after breakfast, I proceeded to that town hall, where my students showed me samples of stories they collected from the previous day. Many of the stories were grim, such as those about forced relocations, horrible living conditions, and gang wars. But the students and NGO participants got to work assembling these into a month-long program for a podcast.

Just before we finished one day, one of the attendees asked me if Jenny, one of the students who used to come to the workshops a few weeks prior, has made any attempts to contact me. When I replied that she had not, I was told that she disappeared from home the past week, and that her mother was very worried.

As I packed up for the day, I wondered what could have happened to make her disappear so suddenly. Jenny had wanted to tell a story about her brother who had been arrested by police for drug use. It was a story that everybody cautioned her to write, as it can be that kind of story that can reveal something worse, or even get you killed. But she was determined, so we lent her a recorder.

She never came back.

On a particularly hot and rainy day, I was driving though the traffic on España Boulevard, when my phone buzzed. My eyes lit up in surprise when I saw when I saw the caller ID printed in large letters: JENNY.

Almost as soon as I picked up, her voice broke through my phone's speakers, "Hello, Tala?"

"Jenny?" I answered on the speakerphone, "Why don't you come home? Everybody has been so worried!"

"They're after me!" she cried.

"Who's after you? Why don't you call the police?"

"I can't!" she screamed. "They will find me. Please come and get me—"

The line cut off. A minute later, I got a text: _Wanda's Sari-sari Store_. I remembered that name. It was a general store near the town hall where I conducted the workshops. Almost instinctively, I shifted lanes to turn my car around the next U-turn.

That was the last thing that I remembered from my own world.

When I came to, snow blinded my eyes.

I was seventeen the first time I saw snow. Growing up in the perpetual summers of Manila, I had only seen them in tacky American Christmas movies and fluffy winter Korean dramas. Mostly the latter. In these dramas, if one makes a wish on the first snowfall, that wish will come true. If one meets another person during under the first snowfall, one would fall in love with that person. At least, those were always the rules in k-dramaland.

That year, Mom and I just migrated to Canada—she in Toronto and me in Montreal to start university, in a school that to me looked a lot like Hogwarts. But this Hogwarts was not magical at all. Everybody spoke English and French, but they spoke at a pace that was a bit too fast for me at that time. Nobody seemed to know where I came from, even though it was on every world map. A lot of people looked at me like I was strange. In my mostly white first-year dorms, it was a bit difficult to fit in, especially if one did not grow up collecting hockey cards, watching the Heritage minutes or Degrassi, or if one is almost completely ignorant about what people do when it snows. Of course, no one spoke Tagalog. I severely missed Lola, who had to stay behind with one of my aunts until they process her grandparents visa. Lola always knew how to make me feel better with some tablea hot chocolate.

That cold morning, I found out that my mom was earning money by scrubbing other people's toilets. My mother, who was a well-known vascular surgeon in my hometown, gave up a job that she loved just to send me to university and get me a replacement pacemaker. And a week before that, I had a huge fight with her after I asked her if I could transfer back to a university in Manila. Mom already suffered enough heartbreak, first when police identified Dad's body in a mass grave in Mindanao after he disappeared while covering election fraud. As usual, the official word was that the NPA did it, but of course no one believed that. I was twelve. I tried my best then, not to cry, for her sake. I broke her heart again, just because my grades were mediocre, because I felt like I couldn't fit in, and because I simply missed being Hermione Granger in my old school.

I cried a lot in my room until I saw the white flakes touch my window. I looked out and marveled at how within the span of twenty minutes, the dull gray and orange campus suddenly turned white. I went outside, lifted my arms and wished.

_Bring me home_, I pleaded. _Bring me home_.

Of course, it didn't happen. I didn't see Lola again until a few years later, and my hometown until about ten years later.

In the meantime, I graduated, got citizenship, found good friends, helped build a couple of migrant radio collectives, finished two MAs and was well on my way to finishing a joint PhD in Media Studies and Social Work.

If my life had taught me anything, it's that there is no magic other than that we create ourselves.

As I lay in the falling snow, it occurred to me that I specifically organized everything in my scheduled research project so I could _avoid_ another snowy winter in Montreal. I got up and started walking. As my feet trudged uphill through the blizzard, the unavoidable thought came.

_Putang Ina. How the fuck am I back in Canada? And where the fuck am I in Canada?_

The cold pierced through my jeans and hoodie, and my rain boots could not keep anything from leaking through to my socks. When I finally got to the top of a large hill, I peered through the pouring snow.

In the distance, I spotted a large stone temple on top of a hill bordered by two massive statues. Down below, armored knight-like figures marched single-file and robed figures carrying staves marched on another.

I had seen this before in a videogame that I played for about 200 hours in an RA project with Prof. Williams on representations of gender and sexuality in games: _Dragon Age: Inquisition_.

Of course! VR! That was why everything felt so immersive. But then, I remembered that the last time I tried VR, my entire lunch ended up on the floor.

_No. I am _in_ the videogame. Putang Ina_.

The memory came of what will happen to the stone structure before me each time someone starts a new game. Just as that thought came, a green light flashed around me, and I was suddenly knocked back into the cold snow.

My world flickered around me. It was cold. I had long stopped shivering. Maybe I was dying. I could not feel anything, and my mind slowed.

_There is no such thing as magic. There is no such thing as magic._

I repeated that to myself. If I was in a dream, maybe I could wake up.

My sense of time faded. After what seemed like hours or ages, I heard voices close by.

"Commander!" exclaimed one voice. "Another survivor!"

After debating about who I was or the strangeness of my clothes, I felt someone haul me up. Whoever it was had metal arms, a metal torso, and smelt like someone's grandfather.

_There is no such thing as magic. There is no such thing as magic._

As if in reply, the person carrying me muttered. "If only that were true…"

Then my world went black.

**Glossary of terms:**

Daing: sundried milkfish

Divisoria: a popular market-area in Manila.

Espana Boulevard: a major thoroughfare in Metro Manila connecting Manila to Quezon City

Fairview: a predominantly suburban residential district North of Manila

Inay: Tagalog word for mother

Jeepney: a popular form of public transport in the Philippines, a number of these were repurposed military jeeps left after World War II

Lawrence West: a street in Toronto with a huge Jewish and Filipino population

Lola: Filipino word for grandmother.

Mindanao: a large island in the Southern Philippines where much of the military action in the country occurs. While this is definitely fiction, the event that got Tala's Dad killed is based on the Maguindanao massacre in 2009 that got many journalists killed.

NPA: short for New People's Army, which is the armed wing of the Communist Party of the Philippines.

Putang Ina: literally translates as "Your Mom's a Whore," which can mean the same as "Son of a Bitch" or "Fuck."

Sari-sari store: a type of local general store found in Filipino communities

Tablea: blocks of cacao that are heated to make hot chocolate

Tondo: a district in Manila known for its wide slum-areas

Tay Ninh: a province in Vietnam. In 1954, the Philippine chamber of commerce dispatched a group of nurses and doctors to this region.


	2. White Savior

"Where are my dragons?!" I called to the screen, as I pressed W on my keyboard to move Daenerys Lavellan and her party south of the Hinterlands map. "Where are my dragons?"

"You're not gonna summon them just by calling like that," said my friend Natalie from the other screen.

"I don't care. This game promised dragons," I replied. On my screen, I used my character to summon a barrier, and sent the others to attack another trope of bandits. "Besides, this is one of the few games where I could say that line."

"Goddamit!" cried Natalie. "White-ass Cullen gets to have curly hair and I don't?! Fuck this! Even this game wants to straighten my hair."

I paused my game to look over the other screen at the adventures of Audre Lorde Trevelyan. From what I surmised, she just got that one party banter between Cassandra, Varric and Solas on the toughest member of the Inquisition. Natalie scowled at her screen.

"You can always install a mod," I reminded her.

"The point of this is to not install mods to see what the base game gives us," Natalie reminded me summoning the character interface.

Unlike me, who gave up making an Asian Inquisitor at the first failed attempt, Natalie had a total of eighteen attempts, only settling on the eighteenth time realizing the lack of hair choices available. I've played a number of RPGs before, including the previous Dragon Age games to know that these fantasy RPGs don't really have good options for women like us, even though in these games we could slay dragons.

"So have you decided on which character you're dating?" Natalie asked. "Alexa has Dorian. I have dibs on Freddie Prinze Jr."

Dammit. I wanted to date Freddie Prinze Jr. I looked up on the white board above our computers to see which characters are left on our checklist: Sera, Blackwall, Josephine, Cassandra, Solas and Cullen.

Then I decided, giving her my best fuck-you smile. "Curly."

She laughed and flashed a middle finger in response.

How is Natalie? I wondered as I paced my cell at Haven. I was supposed to bridesmaid for her when I fly back to Montreal in the summer. And when I finish writing my dissertation, we were going to assemble a postdoc grant application. But seeing at the bars of my dark cell, that may not be so much of a possibility.

When one ends up in a different world, several questions and thoughts always come to mind. Such as: Am I dead? Did I end up in an accident? What happened to Jenny? What will Mom and Lola do when they find out that I am gone? How long will they try to find me before they give up?

No matter what it takes, I need to get back to them.

When the templars found me in the snow, they took me immediately to Adan's makeshift infirmary. I was one of only two patients. I suffered from hypothermia. My hands still trembled when I woke, but Adan quickly warmed me up when I was given a strange bitter fire flask. It did the trick, and it saved Adan the effort of attending to me.

Because, as I knew from the game, he was much needed elsewhere in that place where they kept that person who was going to become the Inquisitor.

As I lay quietly on my bed, I gathered as much information as I could about the world I was in from Adan's elven assistants. The survivor they found was an elf, who people have started calling the Herald of Andraste after stabilizing the massive breach at the Conclave ruins. So the Inquisitor will be a Lavellan. Alistair is king of Ferelden ruling with a warden queen. Hawke sided with the mages at Kirkwall and spared Anders.

It was a near perfect world state. And if my hunch was correct, it would be much like my first playthrough and Daenerys Lavellan would be Inquisitor. This world was perfect just as it is. One outsider, especially one bringing no skills in combat or healing, would do well to keep one's distance and leave this world as it is. Not to mention: I am only five feet tall and a huge klutz. I can't even qualify for Miss Philippines or Miss Canada. This world is better without me.

When the evening came, my expected visitors arrived. Though they gave no warning, I knew they were coming. After all, I was the other survivor with very strange clothes. Cassandra looked more muscular than she did in the game. Leliana had gapped teeth, and her bright red hair was also showing some gray in them. And Cullen looked much older and gaunt than he did in the game, like he was in his late thirties instead of his early thirties. It was most likely due to the lyrium withdrawal but of course, I could not tell anyone that.

My interrogators were suspicious, but they were civil. Even Cassandra was not in surprisingly not in attack mode all things considered. I told them that I was a merchant on my way to Orlais. I lost my cart, a bunch of my clothes and the rest of my possessions during the explosion. The clothes that I wore were part of a new type of fashion that I hope to sell in Orlais. My story was a bit farfetched, but it was the best one I could think of.

I am not sure how much they believed me either judging by Cullen's scowl or Cassandra fiddling with her sword hilt. Leliana was the only one smiling but I know that she can smile to keep appearances as part of her training as a bard.

"If you don't believe me," I reasoned, "You could at least acknowledge that I am not a threat. I carry no weapons with me and I have no magical ability." I pointed to both Cassandra and Cullen. "Both of you can attest to that."

Cassandra answered with a grunt. Leliana motioned to Cullen, who knelt beside where I sat to closely examine my eyes and then my hands.

"Nope," he answered. "As she said: no evidence of magical ability. And these are not sword hands either."

I instantly pulled my hands away. "Anyway, are we done now?" I asked pointedly. "If it is possible, I would like to be on my way to salvage what I can of this."

"Not quite," he replied, lifting the medalion I was wearing from my neck. "This broken amulet: how did you come by it?"

"It's a family heirloom," I answered honestly. "My grandmother is a bit superstitious at times."

"Is that so?" was his response. "Because from what I can see, this one does have magic."

"Oh my God! Really?!" My eyes lit up. I never knew. My family had magic all this time. It was like I got a letter from Hogwarts, even though it was decades late. Putang Ina.

The three in turn stared at me in surprise at my outburst. Perhaps that too was something they did not expect.

"But I see no harm in carrying magical items such as this," he resumed. "They function as protection wards for travelers. Which probably explains how you survived the blast." At this, Cullen let my medallion drop to my hands and got to his feet. Turning to the other two, he continued, "She is no threat to us. Now if you don't mind, I'll return to matters that truly need my attention."

At this, he and Cassandra promptly marched out of the small hut. Leliana soon followed, but not without giving me a look that indicated that she was still onto me. Because of course she was. Even if I could get past Discount Chris Evans, there was really no fooling Dragon Age's Natasha Romanoff.

But me having something with magic changes things. That answered my question of how I got here. The amulet must be the key. So I resolved to find someone with magic who could help me get a clue as to how I could use it to get back to my world.

That night, while lying on my bed, I listed my possibilities. Vivienne would probably be recruited soon, but I don't think amulets such as this is her specialty. Solas was a no-go. I by no means would not give the Dread Wolf access to my world as he sabotaged this one already. So I was left with Dorian. If he could figure out time travel, maybe he could help me figure out world travel. The Inquisitor would definitely bring him to Haven, so I only had to stay put and wait.

After Adan discharged me the next day, I headed to what was left of the town's trading center to barter my clothes for some normal Thedas ones. If I am lucky, maybe I could use them to cosplay in a medieval fair or comic-con someday. All day long, one of Leliana's scouts seemed to watch me. But I paid her no attention.

The town seamstress marveled as she sat examining the fabric of my red hoodie. She clearly had not seen polyester before this. "Who is Han?" she asked, lifting my black Han Shot First t-shirt to me.

"Fictional character at where I am from," was my prompt answer. "Quite popular too."

A trumpet suddenly sounded from the direction of the Chantry. Inquisition flags were suddenly erected everywhere. Immediately the townsfolk gathered as templars lined the path to keep the crowd back, making way for Cassandra who marched up the Chantry towards where Josephine, Leliana, and Cullen stood.

"It's her!" someone cried joyfully. "The Lady Herald!"

I looked up and suddenly there she was: Bright under the morning sun, looking very much like Emilia Clarke and standing proudly in full dragonscale armor: Daenerys Lavellan, the Mother-fucker of Dragons.

Damn, I am so good at character creators.

The last time I saw her on my screen, she was at max level, and was damn good at soloing dragons.

And she's whiter and much prettier than anything, my Lola or any _Ponds Whitening Cream_ commercial could ever hope to be. Girls like her are meant to lead, and girls like me are meant to stay back.

When I was fifteen, my high school decided to hold auditions for the school's version of _The Phantom of the Opera_. Like many hopeful juniors, I auditioned for Christine Daae. You see, Mom put me up for a lot of musical lessons including classical voice, guitar and piano as a back-up plan for a university scholarship. And I worked hard to get my range up for Christine Daae.

That moment, when my music teacher announced to my class that I won the part of Christine Daae, was possibly one of the happiest moments that I could remember. Mom and Lola were very proud.

But one day, when the principal came to one of our rehearsals, I could notice her look of displeasure as she watched me. During break, she and my music teacher had a long meeting. After which, I was called and told that there would be a cast change. Because I was chubby and morena, I was not Christine Daae material. A mestiza was needed to make the role more believable because Christine Daae is supposed to be Swedish. And true enough, they recast the prettiest mestiza senior for the role. But because she could not hit the E6 that was needed, I was still asked to sing for her in the back. And that was how it was coordinated. So when the performance came, I sang behind the curtains to help someone else become Christine Daae.

Though I had grown up since then, no amount of pop feminism could repair the hard truths of that day.

The crowd cleared, and a voice broke me from my thoughts. The voice repeated, "I said: do you need a place to stay?"

I turned back to face to town seamstress who by now had risen from her blanket and her seat, stretching to reveal her very large pregnant belly. She continued, "I know you're not from around here, but I could certainly use the help when this little one comes."

"I don't know much about babies," I confessed.

She smiled at me and took my hand. "Well, neither do I."

Her name was Agnes. She lost her husband to a logging accident eight months back. Poor thing. Now she has to raise the baby all by herself, and she's not much older than I am. She didn't ask too many questions. But she shared what little food she had and taught me all the house chores and a little bit about sewing. I was mostly useless, so she probably assumed that I was a highborn lady or something of the sort. Thankfully she did not ask too many questions.

My biggest worry came in the form of Captain Rylen, who often came by to visit around dinnertime usually with flowers. At first, I thought Cullen or Leliana sent him to keep tabs on me, but apparently, he was a regular visitor even before I came. There was much gossip around town about the pair, mostly surrounding the real father of Agnes' baby. Agnes told me to pay them no heed. She assured me that the Captain was only being kind to a poor widow. But I have seen the way he looked at her, and she at him. If I was in my world, if she were not as pregnant as she was and if she were still not grieving, I would tell the both of them to just fuck already and to not give a fuck about everything else. But love is complicated.

Agnes gave birth a week after she took me in. The midwife came and there was little else I could do except to hold her hand and let her scream and cuss as much as she wants-at anything really. In the days that followed, I learned as much as I could about babies, like which cry means, "Give me milk" vs "Oh I pooped." Again, I was mostly useless. But Agnes told me that it was enough that I was there.

Without knowing it, Agnes became my first friend in this world.

One day, as she breastfed little Edith, I suddenly remembered Mom. Like Edith, Mom did a lot to raise me by herself when Dad died. Being with Agnes and Edith reminded me of how much I missed her and Lola. Without warning, I broke down and cried.

I really missed Mom.

Because I was emotional, I suddenly found myself telling my entire life story to Agnes, who listened intently as I confessed the truth to her. After I finished my story, I continued sobbing, "So are you going to turn me away now? I lied to you after all…"

By this time, Agnes put Edith to bed. "No, no, no. Definitely not," she declared while rubbing my shoulders. "Besides, as you would say in your terms, you are a 'shitty liar.' Who would actually believe that those clothes would come anywhere from this world? I took you in because both of us needed help. And we women are always stronger when we help each other."

I smiled weakly. "That's just something Mom would say. And afterwards she would quote it as a random Bible verse even though it's not really a quote."

"Your mother is a smart woman then."

Meanwhile, I also kept tabs on what the Herald was doing. She spent most of her time at the Hinterlands. It was my mistake on my first playthrough really. Predictably, she was trying to keep the peace with both rogue mages and templars, finding food and other things for the villages around Redcliffe, chasing away bandits and slaying dragons. After two months, she was arrived back at Haven with the rest of the mages in tow, and a Tevinter magister as prisoner.

It was my chance: I could find Dorian and get out before all hell comes loose on Haven.

And then I thought of Agnes and Edith one night. In the game, I saw their house burn, and I didn't remember seeing them in it. I wondered if they would make it out during the evacuation of Haven. Things in games used to be so simple: fight the baddies and try to rescue as many NPCs out. But Agnes and Edith had stopped being NPCs to me. I had to make sure they make it out of Haven alive.

After I watched Daenerys lead her army of mages out towards the Breach, I lured Leliana's scout out, and asked this scout to take me to Leliana. The scout escorted me to Leliana, who just emerged from her tent when I arrived.

Smiling casually at me she said, "Ah, you're here. So, have you come to surrender?"

"My name is Tala Dizon," I began. "I am from another world, and I know what happens tonight once the Breach is closed. The Elder One will come with his army of Red Templars. You need to call back your scouts, assemble the soldiers and evacuate everyone immediately through the Chantry. Chancellor Roderick will know what to do."

"What's going on here?!" Cullen stormed in glowering.

"Our little spy has come to confess," Leliana stated as if pronouncing a sentence, crossing her arms.

"I am not a spy," I corrected her. "I am simply telling you what needs to be done. Tonight, as the town gathers to celebrate the Herald's victory: the one called Corypheus will bring a dragon and Red Templars here and burn everything. A boy will come through the gates to warn you about the same thing that I am telling you about. The trebuchets will help hold back the Red Templar army for a while, but none Cullen's defenses will work. Chancellor Roderick will get stabbed as everyone retreats to the Chantry. But as he slowly bleeds, he will lead you through a path down the Chantry to escape while the Herald risks her life to create a distraction. That is what will happen. I only ask that in order to avoid more casualties that you both evacuate everyone earlier and get as many people to help."

Both stared at me incredulously.

"Leliana," I insisted, "Pull your scouts back. They will die if you don't and you will regret it. I know you: you may be Princess Stabbity but you are someone kind underneath all that."

At this, I noticed the confusion on Leliana's face. "Princess Stabbity: nobody has called me that since…Who are you?"

"We don't have time for this!" It was my moment. I turned to Cullen and demanded, "I'm telling you Mr. Discount Chris Evans: assemble the Avengers now and get the rest of us the fuck out! What say you?"

Of course, he had to ruin the moment by giving the order to throw me in the Chantry cells. Fucking Discount Chris Evans. And I lost my Dragon Age Inquisition virginity to this guy. Putang Ina.

My cell stank. It smelt a lot like piss, and I deserved it. If I had not lied and told everyone from the beginning what was going to happen, more people could have been saved. Because of me, Agnes and Edith might die.

_I am going to die. A lot of us are going to die._

"I wouldn't give up just yet," a voice called outside my cell.

I got up immediately and looked out beyond my cell door. The torch light revealed someone I did not want to meet: Solas, aka. Elf Version Erik Magneto in the flesh.

I let out a shriek. "Please don't turn me to stone! I won't tell anyone about you, I promise!"

He laughed. "Whoever said that I wanted to turn you into stone? I only came to ascertain whether the stories are true about a stranger from another world who traveled to this world bringing knowledge of things that happened, and things to come. If so, we are very much alike, you and I. I would gain nothing by turning you into stone."

"What do you want then?" I demanded.

"A friend," he replied curtly. "A friend who understands what it means to be alone without her people. A friend who would do anything to get her world back, no matter what it takes. A friend will tell me what I can do to get these people out and save everyone."

I was startled by that confession. Solas caring. Really? Even as he plans to burn this world anyway? "I thought you wouldn't think of the people here as, well…people."

"Certainly not at first, but I am not alone in recognizing my mistake, am I?"

He certainly had a point. I thought that too before I met Agnes. You really know that things are bad when you start agreeing with the Dread Wolf. So I summarized everything I said to Cullen and Leliana, and suggested a plan for everyone to get everyone out earlier. When I finished, I asked, "So, are you going to let me out?"

He shook his head. "I apologize. That will have to be for another person at a later point in time."

As he walked away, I screamed, "What do you mean a later point in time?! Motherf—Get back here!"

Putang Ina. And I fucked this Egg with my second Inquisitor.

The festival music started playing as soon as night fell, but that only accentuated my feeling of dread. Then my cell door suddenly opened, Agnes rushed into my arms.

"Thank the Maker you're safe," she said. "We have to hurry. They're evacuating everyone through the tunnels, but I told Rylen that we can't just leave you behind."

Rylen walked in soon after carrying Edith. "She was very insistent and I couldn't refuse." Because I could not hug him without squeezing Edith, I gave him a light peck on the cheek.

Quickly we joined the other evacuees into the tunnels. Apparently, Solas convinced Daenerys to pressure the A-team to push the plan through. The festival music and town fireworks would go as planned to lure the Corypheus' army into the town. But as they attack the Herald's Avengers would fight back and trigger avalanches with the trebuchets. The people fighting would all slowly retreat to leave Daenerys to get Corypheus' attention and trigger the last trebuchet. So far, everyone at town was accounted for in the tunnels. Even Chancellor Roderick avoided getting stabbed, but Cole still carried him because he kept complaining about something like medieval arthritis. I couldn't blame him though as these tunnels were clearly not designed to be wheelchair accessible. But other than that, we were all fine.

It's all up to the Herald now.

While pacing up the snowy tunnel, Solas caught up to me. He said, "I found Agnes for you."

I gave him a scowl in response. I was still sore about him leaving me in my cell.

"You're welcome, by the way."

As we got out of the tunnel, we got a really good view of Daenerys holding of Corypheus and his dragon. I saw this fight several times on my screen before, but nothing compared to seeing it as it actually happened. It was nothing short of miraculous, really. When she triggered that last avalanche, the snow roared past us, almost deafening to one's ears. The dragon flew away into the darkness, and we were all in the clear.

There was a sigh and then a lot of weeping around me, when Cullen reluctantly ordered everyone to move out. If I could only tell everyone that Daenerys was going to be alright, but I couldn't.

Beside me, Solas stood disbelievingly, staring into the darkness with his fists clenched at his staff. Then he turned to me stone faced. With some suppressed emotion in his voice, he asked. "She's alive is she? Tell me she's alive."

"She's alive," I answered matter-of-factly. "She's down the caves, somewhere. Her mark will intensify, but through it, she we learn to wield it against demons. She will escape the caves, and will wander through the blizzard cold and bruised. But by dawn, she will come to us. You'll see."

"I cannot wait that long." He started walking to the opposite direction of the caravan.

"Where are you going?" I called trying to catch up against the tide of bodies against us.

"To find her." He declared.

"Alone?" I asked incredulously.

"I am always alone." With that, he disappeared in the crowd.

"Yeah, with that attitude it's no wonder," I scoffed in response.

Sigh. Dread Wolves. So angsty. Now I will have to cover for him.

Also, this damned Dread Wolf's obviously got it bad for our Herald. And I do know that he has a thing for elven Inquisitors. Too bad on this run, she's going to end up with Cullen. Actually, it's not too bad. I will not have the Mother-fucker of dragons get fucked and dumped by this turd. Definitely not. Solas can suck on his own dick like a boss.

Thankfully, no one seemed to wonder or even notice that Solas has disappeared. Perhaps that's the added benefit of disguising as an apostate hobo.

We camped in a large clearing beside a narrow gorge, just like in the game. In the time we waited, I petitioned Leliana and Cassandra to prepare a warm place for Daenerys and told them that she would be here soon. No one seemed to believe me. They were still a bit shaken, I think. Only Mother Giselle seemed to hear me, and she collected as many blankets as she could find.

Then in the distance, we heard the howling of wolves. My alarm bells immediately went off. Solas? Perhaps this was his way of signaling to us that he found her and she was on her way.

Cullen quickly assembled a party of soldiers to form a hunting party. Cassandra quickly joined sword drawn potentially looking for something to hit. They probably thought that a pack of wolves have come for the villagers.

Dammit, Solas is going to get himself killed, or he will kill a bunch of people. Whatever it was, I was not going to let it happen, so I rushed to them to tell them that the wolves are no threat.

Just as I was speaking, in a distance through the gorge, a figure loomed limping through the snow and was about to collapse.

"There!" Cullen shouted. "It's her!"

Cassandra dropped her sword and cried relief. "Thank the Maker!"

Daenerys collapsed on the snow weak from exhaustion. As Cullen stared, Cassandra pushed him over. She rushed over to Daenerys' side, and immediately hauled Daenerys shivering body over her shoulder.

That was unexpected. And all the fan fiction and fan art I consumed over the years told me that Cullen bridal carries the Herald. I guess it didn't happen this time.

I walked back to the camp. Agnes immediately came over to meet me, Edith in tow. I was met with a row of questions. "What happened? Was that the Herald? She survived?"

"Yes, she survived," was my plain answer. This time I did not even feign surprise.

As we neared the fire, I spotted Solas who gave me a quick nod. If only he knew what almost bit him in the ass. He does not have to know that I tried to save his life.

I collapsed on the bedroll of the tent I shared with Agnes and Edith.

"So what now?" she asked.

"We wait."

"For what?"

"Hope." It was the only answer that I could give her in the blowing cold.

Hours later, I was awoken by the advisers arguing. My first thought immediately was: Oh my God, yes! It is happening! I immediately got up to see what was going to happen. In my haste, I woke Edith and her cries rang loudly. Agnes immediately took her in her arms to appease her.

"Sorry!" I said as I ran out.

I was just in time to see Daenerys emerge out of her tent. Mother Giselle began singing. One by one, people started coming out of their tents joining the song. Soon, Agnes, Edith and Rylen came to the spot where I stood. And in my joy, I hugged everyone as they sang.

Even after Mother Giselle's song ended, people stood there in reverence to the Herald. The moment was only interrupted when Solas pulled her away. No doubt he would tell her that the orb that Corypheus wields is elven. Of course, having seen that conversation so many times, I knew that he was going to omit that the orb was his.

My biggest surprise came the next morning. I just stepped out to watch the sunrise when someone caught my hand and called my name. When I turned around and saw who it was, I instinctively dropped to my knees.

Daenerys Lavellan in the flesh. It felt very unreal.

Her purple eyes beamed at me. She laughed at my gesture. "What are you doing?"

"Bending the knee. It just seems like something you would ask me to do."

Her musical laughter pealed, and I recognized my stupidity. Great, my first meeting with the Mother-fucker of Dragons and I immediately make a fool of myself.

"I hear that we have you to thank for our escape last night," she said, leading me to that private area where she spoke with Solas the night before. "If you had not warned us of the attack when you did, I would not have been able to hold them all off long enough to let everyone escape. For that, I thank you."

"No thanks needed. I only did what I did to save my friends. You would have been fine on your own."

"Hmmm…" She paused and then I saw a glint of doubt in her eyes. "How did you know? When Corypheus had his hand on my throat as that dragon stared down at me, I was sure I was going to die."

"But you didn't, and that's what matters. You get to survive to fight him another day. And you will. Next time you'll be stronger."

"I need to be. So many people…these humans—they all depend on me." I noticed that her non-marked hand trembled as her marked one pulsated. Then I realized that she was only one mortal, who carried the weighty power of a god with one hand. She was afraid.

"Someday you will win."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I have seen this play out so many times."

I then lengthily explained to her that in my world, all the events that happened and the possible consequences are recorded somewhere, while trying not to sound as cryptic as Doctor Strange. I did not tell her that she's the protagonist of a video game and that she's my avatar. Let me put it this way—you just don't red pill someone into the Matrix and trigger an existential crisis just because it's easy.

"So let me try to understand this…" She paced around me as she spoke. "In your world there's this book where everything that happens here is recorded so that's how you know about me? What kind of magic exists in your world for this to exist?"

"They're not exactly books. The better term in my world is simulation. But that will take longer to explain and is a lot more complicated. And honestly, I didn't think that my world had any sort of magic, until this thing…" I pointed to the amulet on my neck. "Sent me here. No: my world is more a world of science, not magic."

"But magic is science," she argued. "And science is magic."

I had forgotten that I was conversing with the First of an elven clan. In a lot of ways, she was also a scholar, just like me. "It's nice to meet a fellow nerd."

At this, she playfully raised an eyebrow. "Nerd? What is that?"

"It's a term in my world that is used to describe someone who really loves learning. Sadly, in my world, not a lot of people like learning or the truth, so the term is often considered derogatory. This is why we have so much fake news. But I carry this label with a badge of pride."

"Fake news?" she repeated.

I shook my head. It is going to take forever if I explain that. Suffice to say, she was born for the role of Inquisitor with all her questions. _Nerd_.

"Do you miss it?" she asked staring into the blank snow.

"What?"

"Your world."

"Most painfully," I admitted. But she was not going to make me cry.

Then her purple eyes met mine. "So do I."

I really didn't want to cry. And apparently so didn't she. So we directed our gaze at other things, paced around so we don't have to cry. Our actions mirrored each other. She tilted her head a bit to the right like she does whenever she's thinking about something. It's creepy that Mom pointed out that I do the exact same thing when I think. Creepy. But she stopped pacing. She probably noticed it too.

"It's strange," she wondered. "I are so different, and we come from different worlds. But I feel as if I know you as much as I know myself. Don't you find that strange? Do you understand how that feels?"

"You have no idea," was my answer.

Later that day, we all set off to find Skyhold. At least, I knew that we were headed to Skyhold. They didn't. I was given the rare opportunity to walk ahead with the Herald and Solas. I didn't want to leave Agnes alone, but she insisted that I go, so as I don't "miss the Maker's will." Seriously, if I didn't know any better, she was starting to sound like my religious Mom.

I lived in South Wales for a year while doing my first Masters. Castles don't surprise me much anymore as they used to. But Skyhold was nothing like I've seen. It's like a fortress that floated on the sky above the mountains. And I never thought that I would actually get to live in a castle.

On our first night, we slept under the stars. We were almost up in the sky, but the stars above still seemed very far away. And they looked different. I could not find any of the constellations I knew. But then constellations were named after our mythological figures. This world has an entirely different set of myths altogether. I am in that space where myths were being written.

The next morning, work at Skyhold begun. But in the afternoon, everyone assembled at the courtyard. In one corner, I spotted Cassandra speaking with Daenerys. Daenerys was going to become the Inquisitor. But to my surprise, they called me up to them.

Just like it happened in the game, Daenerys stepped up to the platform, and title of Inquisitor. As she raised her sword and declared that the Inquisition is for all, the crowd below cheered. I am not sure if the crowd noticed how her arms trembled as she lifted the heavy Inquisition sword. But she did it anyway. And I realized one thing: though Daenerys kept a brave face in front of everyone, she was very much as scared as some of us would be when given so much.

Then she summoned me to the platform with her. Addressing the crowd, she said, "Our survival at Haven would not have been possible without the bravery and knowledge of a number of people here present. But most of all, we are indebted to the bravery of this one woman here present." At this moment, I realized that all eyes were on me and my knees almost buckled. I mean, c'mon—I clearly didn't even fight or even lift a sword.

"This woman," Daenerys continued. "Came into our world with knowledge from the heavens of things past and things to come. Such knowledge can uproot and tear down, to overthrow and to build. She could have chosen to be silent, but she spoke her knowledge at the risk of martyrdom to save us all."

"Well, I wouldn't exactly call that martyrdom," I interrupted. "It's just—"

Cassandra shushed me with a stern look. Daenerys gestured me to kneel, so I did. Tapping her sword on both my shoulders, she pronounced. "Tala Dizon: I name thee Seeress of the Inquisition. You will answer to no one save me. Your word is to be taken as my word. And any who opposes shall perish."

Seeress of the Inquisition. It all felt so unreal. For the first time in a long time, I didn't know what to say.

"In addition, I will grant any favors that you may ask."

In a heartbeat, I knew something I wanted immediately almost the moment when I first met her. "Can you say, Dracarys?"

"What?" she asked, definitely confused. "Dracarys?"

"Louder please?" I begged.

DRACARYS! She shouted.

As I cheered, everyone cheered with me. I am pretty sure no one knew what it meant, but it didn't matter. _Dracarys_.

For the first time, I was no longer that girl at the back of the stage curtains. I stood there, taking my place among heroes. If only Mom, Lola and Natalie could see me at that moment.

* * *

**Glossary:**

Mestiza – light skinned Filipina

Morena—brown skinned Filipina

**A/N:** I finished this chapter quite quickly. Probably due to some kind of May-the-Fourth blessing. It's pretty long and I am proud of myself. I rarely get to write long chapters.

There will be ships. Though I am curious, what my readers' predicted ships are.

Thank you so much to everyone who left a kudos!


	3. Dalagang Filipina

One of the perks of coming clean about myself was getting my backpack back, one I thought I lost in the snow in the Conclave explosion. And it still had everything I remembered I put in there: my notepad, voice recorder and phone (which were entirely drained of battery but perhaps someday usable if I find a way to charge them), my ukulele in its hard case, my reading glasses, the all meds that Mom packed for me and my tattered copy of _Jane Eyre_.

Construction was ongoing at Skyhold. Varric sat with me near the research table on what was going to be the library, while Dorian examined my amulet by the light near the window.

"Alright Scribbles, let me get this straight…" paused Varric his arms folded, "You want me to write a serialized novel about Dany on this new publication you're starting. What's it called again?"

"_The Herald_," I repeated. "Tentative name, but I think could stick well, especially as a newspaper name. Also, I'll need you to write to printers to so we could have a printing press here as soon as possible before you all leave for the Mire if possible. Can it be done?"

Varric sighed, looking at the paper that listed all the tasks I had for him. "This is a lot, but I'll try. And I'll see if I can find a few more hacks to send your way."

"I'd appreciate that. For now, both of us will have to do the heavy-lifting, and you will have to act as my war correspondent. But once we get this up and running, the zone will be massive. We'll be able circulate copies everywhere the Inquisition has a presence and literally dominate the information highway between Ferelden and Orlais. It's a definite win."

Varric got up to leave. "Sure. That will be a change from, well, losing. And getting my ass kicked by Cassandra once our guest from Kirkwall arrives."

"You think it will be that bad?" I replied, placing all my things back in my backpack.

"Will it be?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll deserve it." He muttered as he went down the stairs.

By this time, Dorian moved towards the table and handed my amulet back to me. I asked hopefully, "Any luck?"

Dorian shook his head. "No. Not with a large part of it missing. It does have a protection spell on it right, which allows its wearer to be transported elsewhere when in danger. The inscription here…" He pointed to the letters on the medallion. "…reads like Old Tevinter script. If we get all the words in, we might find a way to send you back."

"But I don't know what those other words are," I pointed out. "It was given to me like this and I have no way of asking anyone in my world who might know."

"Perhaps if you could remember anything," Dorian proposed, "Anything at all that could have triggered the protection spell."

I rubbed my temple. "Nope. Nothing. Nothing from that moment I last mentioned to you…"

"Hmmm…" Dorian scratched his head. "Perhaps if we can find similar other amulets, we might be able to guess the incantation? I'll do some research when I find the time."

"Thank you!" In my excitement, I suddenly put my arms around him in a tight hug. "I would really really appreciate that. You are a rare and wonderful person and your father was a dick."

"Oh…hugging." I wasn't sure if he was comfortable because he suddenly froze up.

Sensing this, I immediately pulled away. "Sorry."

"I wish I was more of a hugging person," he said brushing his sleeves. "Now if you're quite done suffocating me. I might head down to the gardens to enjoy a little bit of the afternoon air."

Outside, the sisters started humming their three o'clock chant.

I immediately stood up. _Crap_. I suddenly remembered that we set a war table meeting in less than an hour. And I still had to change. I dashed down the stairs, past the great hall and the courtyard to climb up a tower just above the tavern. I specifically requested my room to be there so that I would be close right to where the printing press will be.

Print media was not exactly my area of expertise, but I was determined to bring the Enlightenment to the Inquisition. I wasn't going to stop there. I was going to propose coffee shops, an ampitheatre and a bigger library. Though they could not be done all at once with the Inquisition's resources, so the rest would have to wait.

It was my first day as Seeress of the Inquisition. Though it was unclear to me at first, my job was to coordinate everything that everyone does on the War table, and make decisions on operations when Daenerys was going to be away. Which was, in truth, all the time.

Technically, it was my first real job outside academia, if one does not include part-time call centers, flyering, waitressing, fundraising or recycling. Fine. I had a lot of shit jobs before this-one of them included actual shit—but I was really not so good at them. Basically, I am _that_ walking Asian millennial stereotype of that one who is great at campus (and campus radio), but not much at life. So, I stayed where I thrived, and I never imagined myself anywhere else.

Of course, getting pulled into another world changes a lot of things, and I did not know how I was going to make it home. So, I took it as a chance to do something different in the meantime-kind of like an interim job. Times like this, Mama Ru has the best advice: "Don't fuck it up."

But then being late on one's first day is the going the opposite of that mantra.

Josephine just had my uniform delivered all the way from Orlais to my room. It was a velvety crimson red gown with the gold insignia of the Inquisition embroidered on the chest. Looking at my closet, I had a few more copies of the same overdress with the knowledge that she ordered more to be delivered.

Quickly, I stripped to my tunic and slipped the new uniform as fast as I could. Because I had very little time to do anything with my hair, I tucked it all in a hair net and fastened the rest with pins. Who knew that all that time cosplaying can count as a valuable work experience?

As it was my first day, I had to at least look the part. Still, I think Josephine went overboard. Out of everyone in the Inquisition, why should I be the only one wearing these really long skirts?

"Don't fuck it up..." I repeated. "Don't fuck it up..."

In my haste to the war room as I shuffled with my skirts through the path on the battlements, I almost plunged headlong into Discount Chris Evans who apparently was also running late.

"Pardon me, m'lady," he stuttered. "I wasn't—" His eyes shot up from the floor to mine and he stared.

"My name is Tala," I reminded him as he obviously forgot my name. "If you remember it all all…"

"Forgive me…I did not recognize you."

His eyes kept staring. If he keeps staring any longer, I would be so tempted to punch the Commander of the Inquisition on my first day of work. And possibly get fired. Nope. Not happening. Then again, no punch I throw at this guy would probably land. So never mind. But ugh, this is infuriating.

"Of course," I replied saltily. "I hardly think you would remember _everyone_ you ever arrested."

Fucking Templar. Also, he could have at least remembered me.

Before he could say anything else, I marched off quickly. He soon caught up to match my pace. Blame my very short legs, those skirts and almost everyone being taller than I am save the dwarves. He looked like he was going to say something but could not bring himself to say it. I did not want to wait as I was already late and annoyed as it is.

The meeting began almost immediately as we arrived. The first order of business concerned Clan Lavellan. Inquisition soldiers will be dispatched immediately to help, and I suggested that Leliana's spies investigate Wycome knowing full well how the Venatori are involved in the situation. Secondly, warned about the assassins who will be after Josephine's life because of the an old contract at the house of Ripose, and suggested that Josephine finds a way to elevate the Du Paraquettes. Skyhold improvements were next. Barracks, the infirmary and the mage tower were definitely priority, but I suggested a café in the garden where pilgrims, diplomats and nobles can discuss politics close to where the Inquisition wants them to be. Cullen preferred a Chantry garden, but was overruled by Josephine and Leliana, especially after the suggestion that certain days people could bring domesticated nugs in the café. Dany was neutral as long as we could find a place for some of her herbs to grow.

Plus, Cullen kept insisting more guards for the mages. What is this? Kinloch Hold?

Ugh. Chantry boys. Ex-Templar. Probably the example the Thedas-cop equivalent.

I know cops. These guys tear gassed us back in the 2012 strikes and I ended up in the hospital for a week. Because fucking cops. I will show him that he has no right to flaunt white male privilege on this table.

Last of all, we discussed strategy for the Fallow Mire, alerting Dany about the undead and indicating that disturbing the water would make things worse. Aside from that, pointed out other areas of interest in the map, and gave other various suggestions on a list.

"I still don't understand why having Dorian and the Iron Bull in one party is preferable," Dany commented as she read from the list that I gave her.

I didn't want to give her spoilers, so a knowing smile would have to suffice. "Trust me: something infinitely wonderful would happen if you do."

Dany shrugged. "Very well then, if you think it will amount to some good."

Leliana moved her token onto Denerim. "I'll take care of the Venatori in the palace. I have just the agent in mind."

Dany clapped her hands. "Excellent. I wish you all the best in your endeavors. If we're quite done here, I have some matters to discuss with Solas."

The meeting quickly adjourned as she walked out the double doors. At this, I headed towards Josephine who was in apparent distress over what I had just revealed about the assassins.

"I am so sorry." Josephine placed her delicate hands on her face. "I never thought that my family's trading status would become a liability to the Inquisition."

"You're not a liability Josephine," I argued. "We're doing this because you are important to us."

Leliana patted her back. "She's right. And it is good that we know about this now. I could suggest a faster approach in the case the House of Ripose activate the contract, but I know it is very much like you to take a much longer route…" At this she shook her head, perhaps knowing her friend's stubbornness.

I put on my best cheery voice. "It will be alright Downton Abbey: this time, time is on our side."

Josephine brushed her tears of with a handkerchief. "Perhaps you are right. I can take comfort that the Maker has given us a seeress to look out for us."

It's not every day that I get to meet strong female leaders like both them. Her words suddenly triggered my full fandom mode. "Oh my God, are you kidding me? In my world, there are very few opportunities to work with women like you…like this, and not be judged by the color of their skin. In my world, men mansplain everything. Because really…" I cut myself off glimpsing Cullen on the side carefully examining pieces on the map. So I switched to a language I knew both ladies would understand. "_Parce que les hommes sont de gros chats_."

"C'est vrai…" The reply came from the opposite end of the table, with Cullen's very male voice.

_Putang Ina_. He understood that. _Câlice de Tabarnak!_ No one ever told me that Discount Chris Evans understood French…or in this case, Orlesian.

I quickly made my way out of the room in my embarrassment and left those two women snickering.

Seriously, that man has a way of putting me in the most embarrassing of situations.

Inquisition resources allowed me to maintain two offices. One right at where the printers will be and the other close to the war table by Josephine. While I waited for the machines to arrive, I spent most of my time with Josephine. It was mostly work, but a lot of that work involved gossip. And it gave me the opportunity to try to learn Rivaini, which is also Spanish. It amused her greatly to find that Tagalog has a lot of Rivaini mixed into it.

The day before Dany's party was about to leave for the Fallow Mire, I finished the plan for the garden café. Needing a few suggestions from Dany on where to put some herbs, I rushed to the lower courtyard where I was told I would find her.

"Thank you, Cullen," Dany said gently as if in a whisper.

Upon hearing that, I quickly hid under the nearest bush. The shit was happening and I came at just the right moment.

"Our escape from Haven," she continued. "It was close. I am relieved that you—that so many made it out."

_You go girl_. Hurray for her for taking the initiative just like any woman on top.

"As am I…" was his soft reply. "I will not allow the events at Haven to happen again. You have my word."

He better not. Especially if it involves throwing people who want to help in jail.

I let her pass me. I didn't want her to see me, but I was glad to have witnessed that. I did my best to reign in my excitement.

_This ship has sailed!_

"What ship?" asked someone right above me.

"Putang Ina!" I exclaimed. I must have said it out loud.

Guiltily, I rose from the bush up meet the amused face of Discount Chris Evans.

"Poota Inha…" he tried to pronounce it. "You say that a lot. What does that even mean?"

I dusted myself as I found the words to explain. "It's an expression that literally means 'Your Mom's a whore…'"

The scar on his lips lifted to form a lopsided grin. "My mother?" he repeated playfully.

"Well, not your mother specifically…" I avoided his eyes.

He laughed. I really mean it. Discount Chris Evans was laughing at me.

_Susmariosep_. The embarrassing situations never end with this guy.

"It was not my intention to eavesdrop," I explained. "I just wanted to show Dany some plans…"

He walked back to his makeshift desk. "I have no doubt, m'lady. You seem _very_ dedicated to your new duties."

"Are you complimenting me or mocking me?" I hissed. "Sometimes, I just can't tell."

"You're the Inquisition's seeress." He started shifting papers. "What do you think?"

Fine. He was serious, and he was complimenting me. But game-Cullen was less annoying. Perhaps it was because I always played as the Inquisitor, and of course, he probably could never tease or troll the Inquisitor. "Thank you, I guess…" High praise, I must admit, especially from the Inquisition's resident workaholic.

"You're welcome," was the abrupt reply, continuing to shift papers.

I was about to leave him to his papers when I felt his large gloved hand catch mine. As I looked up again, I found myself staring up again. This time, his brown eyes looked uncertain and serious.

"Wait…" he said almost pleading.

I pulled my hand back immediately. _Pambira_. This man shifts faster than Montreal spring weather.

"I uh…" He looked down and uncomfortably scratched the back of his head. "I owe you an apology for throwing you in prison back at Haven. You were trying to save us, yet I treated you like some madwoman…"

Wait. Is he actually apologizing to me? Men like him don't usually apologize and I am annoyed because this is making me feel something. Even if it's only an ounce of _kilig_. No girl: don't go there. Remember: you only lost your DAI virginity to him because of that $3000 RA grant. It was just for the money. Don't go there.

"Your world," I replied coolly, "has a terrible way of dealing with mental health issues."

"Really?" His brow arched. "What do you do in your world then?"

"We have psychiatrists and therapists. It all depends on one's money and insurance. Sometimes, we do nothing at all."

He playfully shook his head. "That's equally terrible."

What the fuck? Is he actually apologizing to me? Seriously?

In the immortal words of Senator Miriam Defensor Santiago: _Crushes are like math problems. When you can't seem to get them or understand them, the only thing you can do is stare._

Crushes? Seriously girl? He's a fucking Thedas cop. Do not even go there.

"So…forgive me?" Then his scar pulled upwards again into that lopsided grin.

"Fine." _Math problems girl_. And I was never good at math.

"What's a math problem?" asked Cole, suddenly appearing by my side. "And why do you have to keep staring at them?"

"I have to go!" I didn't care if it was rude. I just scrambled away as fast as I could.

_Pakshet_. Of all times for Cole to suddenly pop out.

Daenerys eventually got the café plans later that day. But not after sprinkling myself with some very cold water. It was icy but I deserved every bit of it.

Despite all the feminism that I identified with at university, my mother still raised me to be a dalagang Filipina. Dalagang Filipinas are meant to play it like ice queens and not let anyone know about their feelings upon the pain of death. I could cheer others to help them become independent take-charge women, but I should never cheer for myself. Besides, there's that thing about Dany. It is a ship that's meant to happen. So I played it like a dalagang Filipina.

As I related the story to Agnes while visiting for dinner, Agnes teased, "This from the woman who once told me to 'fuck and not give a fuck about anything else…' That water must have been very cold indeed."

I nodded. Drinking a large sip of the ale aka. substitute water.

"Don't tell me you're a…" She didn't finish that word. But I knew what she was asking about.

I took another sip. "Not really. When one goes to university,_ things_ happen especially in co-ed dorms. While I do want others to be happy, for myself, I find that relationships are a liability. When my Dad died, my Mom almost practically lived on the cemetery for weeks on end. And even after that she was never the same. When my Lola fell pregnant with Mom while serving in Vietnam, she was pressured to marry some rich douchebag who cheated on her a lot even after giving him three daughters. She had to threaten him with a shotgun just so she could file for annulment. So really, men don't really do much for the women in my family and I am much not having to deal with men PMSing over things. Also, he's motherfucking cop!"

By this time, I finished my pint and Agnes picked it up to refill it, and that was how I noticed a new ring on her finger. Perhaps reading my mind, she responded with a bit of hesitation, 'Oh this…is what I invited you here to tell you: the Captain asked me to marry him, and I said 'yes.'"

"Congratulations!" My arms caught her in a hug. I was happy for her. I truly was. But tangina, I just had to pick the wrong timing to tell my story.

She started brushing of happy tears from her eyes. "Maker, just thinking about it makes me happy. When my husband died, I never thought that I could feel that way for anyone again."

But I could tell that there was something she was hesitating to tell me. "What's wrong?"

"It's just that getting married again…He and I talked about moving somewhere quiet after the war, so it won't be for a while. But I don't want you to think that I'm abandoning you."

"Of course, you're not!" I said. "If anything, I too may be leaving, if I ever find my way back to my world. We both will be simply moving on knowing that both of us have gone to better places…"

After a few more tears and another pint, I headed out. It was better that way.

Every night, it became regular practice for me to look up at the stars examining the constellations on this new sky and comparing them to ones listed in a compendium that I found from the library that we started assembling. When I was around six, Mom installed stickers up my bedroom ceiling patterning them according to known constellations, to make it easier for me to memorize them. On nights when the sky was clear, she always asked me to name each visible constellation. Trying to memorize each constellation with their own myths, was my way of adjusting to this new sky.

"No matter how much you try to memorize them, I doubt that you will ever really adjust to the sky being different." A gentle voice interrupted.

Solas stepped up close to where I sat on a small ledge on the battlements.. I looked around to examine if there was a guard passing. "Was the sky _that_ different, you know, before the Veil?"

"A lot different." He remained standing, his hands behind his back. "There were a lot more colors. The stars danced along with the colored lights."

"It must have been beautiful."

Then I heard the chink of glasses. As I glanced to my side, he poured me a glass from what looked like a very old bottle covered in a lot of dirt.

"No thank you," I refused gently. "I already had two pints of Ferelden ale."

"Come now, just one more glass would not hurt." He pressed as he handed me one glass. "I do not often share bottles that date all the way back from my time."

"How can you be sure that's from your time?"

"Because I was the one who hid it."

My attention shifted to the old bottle. It did look very old. Its glass amphora had handles that looked like the shape of halla horns. Moss and dust coated a bit of its surface. I could hardly see the contents inside. "You think it's still drinkable?"

He lifted his own filled glass. "Only one way to find out…"

It's not everyday that one gets to drink ancient wine with the Dread Wolf. So I took a swig from my glass. My tongue tasted something like lime, olives, yeast and maple syrup…and the sudden aftertaste of mud. I spat it out.

Beside me, Solas coughed. "I take it back," he mumbled between the heaving of his lungs. "The humans here have much better wine."

We laughed, and I could not believe it. To think that I would find myself laughing with the Dread Wolf.

There was no more wine drinking that night. But he started asking me about the places where I travelled on Earth. So I talked about Montreal, Toronto, Hong Kong, New York, London, the year I spent at Cardiff with a Masters scholarship and the backpacking trip I did of Europe the summer after, which set my citizenship status back a couple of years but was worth it nonetheless. I thought he was the type who would have talked on and on about his own dreams, but curiously, his questions about my world were almost endless.

"But really, which city _is_ your favorite?" he asked.

"It's really difficult to decide, especially since I love a lot of these places," I confessed. "But if I were to pick just one…maybe Vienna."

"Why so?"

"The cakes," I said trying not to sound gluttonous. "The opera music, the little finger-sandwiches, the sausages, schnitzel, the 11 o'clock coffee and the strudels…"

He laughed. "My my…you are far too easy to bribe with food."

"But it really changes by my mood. Sometimes it's Rome. One could never really get lost in that city, because it is easy to find other Filipinos wandering around. And in between those hours-long museum lines, the gelato one can eat…"

"Still about food," he teased. "How about your least favorite?"

"Paris. Definitely Paris. My Mom joined me on that leg of the trip-for her first vacation in ages mind you-with one of my other aunts. Goodness, those two women always needed a toilet break every two hours. And that city has the worst toilets. Which reminds me…I should probably remind Josephine to speed up the plumbing and sewage construction."

"Ah yes…the sanitary conditions here are far from the best."

Then, out of curiosity, I asked, "So, where do you folks do your business in ancient Arlathan? Do you just take a dump somewhere and it magically disappears? Do you have plumbing or is magic your substitute for plumbing?"

"Really?" He arched his brow.

"Yeah, really." It was a question that Sera might have asked but I was still curious.

"Well, since you asked, we had these places made out of Fade called etun—"

The interruption came from the sound of chapel bells. Time flew so fast and before I knew it, it was already 5 am.

Upon noticing this, he said. "It seems that I have kept you far too long, and I apologize."

I stifled a yawn. "No: if anything, it was a good distraction. And I never thought I would say this but…thank you." I then realized why, when playing as Inquisitor, he always seemed to like it when the Inquisitor asks him about his travels in the Fade. Being asked about travelling and being able to talk about one's travels, almost makes one forget how much one misses home.

"You are very welcome, lethallan."

He walked me to my door. But before he disappeared back down the stairwell, I called him back. "Solas…"

"Yes?"

"There is something you must know…I have no idea when this will happen, but sometime in the near future, your friend Wisdom will be summoned away from the Fade against her will and bound as a pride demon by a group of travelling mages somewhere in the Exalted Plains."

He froze. Though he had his back turned to me, I could tell he was not pleased with this foretelling to say the least. "Is there a way to prevent this said future?"

"I don't know," I admitted. "All I know is that you will ask Dany for her help but both of you will be too late. And I'm sorry."

His fists clenched. "I see."

"The future I see is not always set. That much is clear from Haven. So perhaps you can find a way. Maybe your friend won't have to die and you don't have to be alone."

"And what do you want for this information?"

"Nothing. I just don't want my new friend to blame me in case it happens." I meant it. I knew who he was and what he could do to this world or Dany, but I just knew at that moment that just like me, he knew what it was to long for a world that one has lost. I didn't want him to hate me.

"I take comfort then, that this one friend considers me her new friend. I care not to lose her friendship either. Until I see you again, lethallan."

I did not see Solas or any of the Inquisitor's party again for about a month. In the interim, I occupied myself with the tasks that I set out for myself. Most nights, I wrote. Work has a way of not making me think about home, whatever home is.

Once, I thought that I would always hate Montreal. I mean, there are still parts of it that I still hate like its six-month long winters and those guys who just blow weed on one's face while crossing the road in the middle of summer. But I found myself starting to miss it too, particularly Natalie, the rest of my friends, my thesis supervisor nagging me about deadlines, rice, the Korean grocery on the next street, all the dogs walking around in the summer at NDG, good working toilets, heating, electric light and wifi—especially the wifi.

I missed Canada. Oh Canada, I actually missed Canada.

Above all of those, I missed Mom and Lola.

Some nights, I just found myself crying.

Those nights, I brought out my ukulele and started singing. Sometimes, it was something random like the _Moonlight Densetsu, Chandelier_ or _Wuthering Heights_. At times, they were songs from Rogers and Hammerstein musicals that I sang to Lola whenever she asked. But often, I found myself singing really old kundimans that Mom taught me, particularly an old lullaby I learned on my very first music lesson:

_Sana'y di nagmaliw ang dati kong araw If only those days never faded away_

_Nang munti pang bata sa piling ni Nanay Those days in my mother's arms_

_Nais kong maulit ang awit ni Inang mahal I want to hear that old refrain that my beloved mother sang_

_Awit ng pag-ibig habang ako'y nasa duyan That song of love as she gently swayed my little hammock_

_Sa aking pagtulog na labis ang himbing In my deep and peaceful slumber_

_Ang bantay ko'y tala, ang tanod ko'y bituin The stars guarded me and the starlight kept me safe_

_Sa piling ni Nanay, langit ay buhay In my mother's arms, the heavens came alive _

_Puso kong may dusa sabik sa ugoy ng duyan. This sad heart longs for the sway of my little hammock_

The sound of a heavy boot interrupted my song once as I played it on one secluded part of the battlements where I thought no one would hear me save a few passing guards.

"Forgive me, m'lady," a sonorous voice said, "I did not mean to interrupt."

I quickly wiped away any evidence of tears. I didn't want anyone to find out that I was crying.

When I spun around, Cullen was leaning on a part of the wall a fair distance from where I stood. It was dark and the area was unlit except by starlight, so I could barely see his face. But the comfort is, perhaps he too could not see my face or my teary eyes as long I kept my voice steady enough to not betray me.

"I'm sorry, if you need to inspect this area, I'll gladly move."

"No…stay. The music is very…soothing."

My mind thought about as to why Discount Chris Evans wandered into that part of the battlements that time of night, and I could only surmise one thing: headaches from lyrium withdrawal.

"That song…what does it mean?"

"It's a lullaby," I replied. "I don't think I could ever translate it without stripping away some of its meaning. But the music and the lyrics were written by two Filipinos on a ship heading back to Manila. Judging by these lyrics, I think really think they missed their mothers and their homeland."

"Hmmm…the melody does echo a bit of homesickness."

"Can you blame them?"

"No."

I paused, changing the subject, I decided to address the issue directly. "Did you tell Daenerys about your headaches? About your lyrium withdrawal symptoms?"

A sigh. "Of course, you would know about that too…"

"Did you?"

"Yes. She had every right to know as leader of the Inquisition. If she finds anything lacking in my leadership because of these choices that I've made, she would do well to find a suitable replacement as soon as possible."

There's a saying that Lola used to repeat to me: _Ang sakit ng kalingkigan, sakit ng buong katawan_. Literally, it translates as "Pain, even if it is only felt on one's little toe, can mean sickness for the whole body." Each sickness reveals something wrong with an entire system. If any person has chosen to endure pain to shake that system, that person deserves every help possible. Even cops. Or maybe in this case, ex-cops.

"How long have you been without lyrium?"

"Five months, give or take."

Perhaps impulsively, I grabbed his hand and dragged him to follow me to my tower.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Helping you," I interjected.

We made our way back to my tower mostly in the dark. Whenever his eyes saw torchlight, I noticed a scowl.

_It's a migraine alright. _

As we reached my door, he let go of my hand. "What's wrong?"

"It's your bedchamber…" he awkwardly pointed out as I opened the small wooden door.

I shrugged. "So?"

"I can't possibly…You're alone and I don't want to presume—"

"Fine! Stay there if you want. It'll only take me a few minutes." At that point, I did not want to get into argument about ladies' honor and those kinds of sexist BS.

I lit a candle on my desk. My only remaining candle. Finding one's things by candlelight took a bit of getting used to. I took a lot longer than a few minutes to find my pack of aspirin. Upon finding it, I rushed back to the door immediately with a glass of water.

He examined the white tablet on his hand curiously for a few minutes. "What is this?"

"Modern medicine from my world. It will help you feel better soon."

He took it with one gulp and drank the rest of the water. Afterwards, I handed him the rest of the pack.

"It's all I have," I explained. "But perhaps it's for the best. Only use them when the migraines get really intense. If you feel that every day you are on the verge of a panic attack or something of the sort, stop taking it altogether."

Honestly, my Mom would have fared better and would have done so much more if she was in my place. In manga or historical fiction, the kind of heroines that end up in the past or other worlds always have the most useful practical skills like nursing. Sadly, I am no Claire Fraser and that was the only thing I could do to help. I wished that I could do better.

"Thank you," he said gently.

I tried to make out the expression on his face, but the candlelight from my desk only cast shadows on where I wanted to see.

"You're welcome. I just hope it helps."

"It's from _you_," he said pointedly. "No doubt it will work better than magic."

I think he overestimated modern science, but whatever. He was on the clear, at least for then.

I was about to close the door when his hand stopped it. "Just one question: who is Chris Evans?"

"Good night, Commander," was my abrupt reply as I quickly slammed the door shut.

_Dalagang Filipina. Dalagang Filipina. _

And dammit, I gave him the last of my cold water.

* * *

**Glossary**

Dalagang Filipina – literally translates as Filipina maiden, but it comes with its set of conservative traditional values and is linked to courtship practices dating back to Spanish Era Philippines. See: .

Kilig – there is no English equivalent for this. But it is a term used for the kind of excitement that one feels when something nice happens related to one's crush. See: wiki/Kilig

NDG –short for Notre-Dame-de-Grâce. An anglophone neighborhood in Montreal. Aka. Looks a little bit like Ontario but it's not Ontario

Pakshet—a Filipino amalgam of "fuck" and "shit"

Pambira—shortened version of "pambihira." Literally translates as "unbelievable." A Filipino expression of surprise.

Susmariosep—a Filipino amalgram of Jesus, Mary and Joseph

Tabernac—French for tabernacle. An equivalent of the f-bomb in Quebec.

"Parce que les hommes sont de gros chats." / "C'est vrai…" – Basically, Tala is comparing men to cats, and Cullen replies "so true…" to her embarrassment.

If you're curious about how _Sa Ugoy ng Duyan_ sounds like, see watch?v=PpdAzjYwGss

If the translation for the song lines are not in line, I am sorry. It's ok in AO3 but here the doc manager tends to mess up my alignment. If you have a suggestion on how I can fix this, that would be great

Tala also has nicknames for everyone. I don't think I'll use them all, but here they are:

Cassandra – Margaret Thatcher

Josephine – Downton Abbey

Leliana – Natasha Romanoff

Cullen –Discount Chris Evans

Varric – Dickens with Porn

Solas – Elf Version Erik Magneto; Creepy Ianto; Mr. Spock; the Egg; Professor Higgins

Sera – Class Struggle

Blackwall—Discount Gerald Butler

Vivienne—Regina George

Dorian—Bohemian Rhapsody

Cole—Pinocchio

The Iron Bull—Freddie Prinze Jr.

I'll try to post a chapter next week before I leave for a conference. If not, it will have to come after next weekend.


	4. Games and Generals

Two more squares until that one white piece reaches my first row. And one piece was blocking my general on for the capture. Dammit. In two moves, Dad pushed the piece down to reveal his flag.

He won. But what was much more annoying was that the piece that blocked my way was a mere private.

"Really, Dad?!" was my reaction.

"You always take my bluff kiddo," Dad pointed out looking at my pieces. "Sometimes you have to learn when a man is lying to you. Valuable life lesson. It will also save me the effort of chasing down your suitors. Putang Ina, I won't be looking forward to that when it happens…"

"Vicente!" cried Mom at the center of the game table where she sat as arbiter. "Language!"

Dad flashed her his guilty eyes and mouthed a sorry.

I started flipping more of Dad's pieces. Sargent. Colonel. Two more privates. In the meantime, I still had three of my generals and a spy.

"Put-"

"Eh!" Mom interrupted. "You let that word out young lady, and there will be no sleepovers this weekend!"

I lifted a peace sign in response and planted a kiss her cheek.

"Strategy will only get you so far," Dad pointed out to me. "You need to learn to bluff once in a while."

"But you can always tell when I try!"

"Search your feelings…" he said in a mock Darth Vader voice. "It's because I am your Father."

I giggled. Oh, Dad and his bad Star Wars jokes.

Flipping more pieces down, he added, "Also, you tend to fall back a lot these days on distributive defense a lot these days. Change it up a little. It's getting predictable. Sure, the other kids may only know how to attack blitzkrieg style but someday someone else will figure out how to get through your defenses. I'll also be looking forward to the day when you become more aggressive…"

"Oh stop it, Vic!" Mom said while fixing my braids. "You're scaring her. She'll win this championship like she does every year."

"I am not scared," I insisted.

"You say that, but I'm the one prescribing you Omeprazole almost every year. Stomach acids never lie."

Ah Omeprazole: the magical drug for one's nerves and one's stomach.

Truth was, I mostly played _Game of the Generals_ competitively, because it was the only game where I could beat the boys who almost every day put trash in my locker and my backpack. It was through this game that I was able to show that that I wasn't afraid of them. I showed them every single year, and it was Dad who taught me to never back down.

A car started beeping outside. In response, Dad picked up his duffel bag by the table, and kissed Mom. Just before exiting through the door, he patted my head and whispered, "No fear."

That was the last time I saw him.

That afternoon, he took a flight to Mindanao and never came back. The week after, I missed the competition after Mom and I got word that Dad's body had been found. It was the only competition that I lost, because I failed to turn up.

Because no Omeprazole could numb the pain of losing him.

I would like to think that when he was taken at gunpoint, Dad showed no fear along with many other journalists who died with him that day. No fear, he always said. No fear in pursuing the truth.

This is what I thought to myself, as I wired lemons with one another via nails and other metals that the blacksmith managed to craft for me. If I was going to find out the truth about why I was transported to Thedas, I would potentially find it in the stuff I brought with me. Maybe there was something in my voice recorder that could help me remember. But charging it takes time, and perhaps almost all the lemons at Skyhold.

Josephine watched my hands curiously. "How long are you going to keep doing that?"

"As long as it takes," was my determined answer. True, I could have asked Solas to try zapping it with electricity, but I did not want to risk frying it.

At that point, I was able to wire more than a dozen lemons on our office floor. I sat close to the fire with my bucket of lemons slowly piercing and knotting wires.

"Oh dear…the Commander will not be pleased at the state of your hands…" she commented.

It's true. I had gathered a few callouses from writing with a quill and a few scratches from the wires. Oh, how I missed keyboards and electricity!

For weeks, she had been teasing me about Cullen after I tattled a bit. After that, she seemed determined on what ship she wanted to sail despite the fact that I pointed out that his affections turn more towards Dany's side of things. But the woman, who overturned her own assassination and trading status in Orlais via my advice, refused to heed me on this one.

"Who cares about hands when I could potentially bring electricity to Skyhold?"

I did tell her about electricity and how it powers my world. I was not sure if I could bring it in the scale of 2017, but one will never know. At that point, I was making Thedas into a _Civilization VI _experiment. Was it possible to bring electricity without developing the entire tech tree? Or Nationalism civic even if I try skipping the Reformed Church? One will never know. But just a few more turns…

"The way you two work…" Josephine remarked. "It's frightening."

"Where I am from, we immigrants always get the job done. All migrants have to be model migrants. Anything less is unacceptable. People could potentially lose countries if they don't work hard enough."

"Sounds very much like Orlais."

I grabbed another lemon from the bucket and nodded. She understood.

"I was going to convince you," she continued, "To take a break with a certain interesting person coming to speak with the Inquisitor on the battlements, but it really seems like you are very much pre-occupied.

I dropped the lemon. Hawke was there for a visit and I was not going to miss that. I gave Josephine a hug before proceeding out the window.

"Why are you heading out through that way?" Josephine laughed.

"Oh, I think Class Struggle booby trapped the door from the other side while you were not looking."

"That little…" Josephine growled. "Why didn't you stop her?"

"Sorry. Busy."

I closed the window after glimpsing Josephine making a face.

It was a windy day outside at the battlements. When I got there, Dany and Hermione Hawke were surveying the people below. I watched from the tower above trying to get a glimpse of Hawke.

She turned and there she was looking much like an older Emma Watson with her curly red hair flowing in the wind.

I was proud of myself.

"When the Wardens began acting strangely," I heard her say, "I had Aveline take my brother out of the Free Marches. Merrill is helping elven refugees who were displaced by the war."

"Oh Merrill!" I whispered giddily trying to contain my excitement.

"Oh yes, that mage was always difficult to find…" said a voice behind me.

The voice startled me. I made a huge clang when my elbow hit this person's armor. It also really hurt.

Putang Ina.

"Who was that?" cried Hawke from below.

Cullen immediately took my arm and we dashed away to another part of the battlements until I could not breathe anymore.

My pace slowed as I wheezed. My lungs tightened and I suddenly found it difficult to breathe. Cullen stopped when he noticed.

"Inhaler…" I called weakly pointing to the small white cylinder that fell on the floor.

Cullen immediately picked it up. Handing it to me, I quickly inhaled a puff. And then another. It took several minutes more for me to really breathe again normally.

"Putang Ina…you almost killed me!" I glowered.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I didn't know you were…"

"And you really should stop sneaking up on people! God, you almost gave me a heart attack."

His eyes betrayed a look of concern. "I am really very sorry."

For someone so heavily armored, he can really sneak up on someone Solid Snake style. "What were you doing up there anyway?"

"I saw you walk up the tower. I called you a few times, but you did not seem to notice."

"Well now I notice thanks to you…" God, I would not have forgiven him if he wasn't looking at me with those brown puppy eyes. Something of which I would never let him know. "What did you want anyway?"

"I came to thank you," he said simply. "The medicine you gave me was a wonder. I barely have headaches now."

"Good," I replied trying not to stare. "It won't last forever though, and overusing it is also bad for you."

"I'll keep that in mind." Math problems, girl, math problems.

"Good day then," I marched away before he could notice anything else.

Talking to him was always weird.

In the week that followed, the rest of the Inquisitor's party left for Crestwood, and I started laying out the plans for the garden café. One unusually sunny afternoon, I surveyed the garden with an architect to list the number of chairs, tables and other things that were needed, as well as some minor notes for renovations to help cut a shorter path from the kitchens to the garden.

We moved to survey the area close to the wall, I managed to take at the gazebo to notice Cullen setting up a chess board. He waved to me in acknowledgement, and I replied with a light nod.

_Don't be pabebe._

Thankfully, I had actual work to be done and requisitions to order. After I signing a few some documents and finishing my business with the architect, I felt a light tap on my shoulder.

"Fancy a game?" Cullen offered. "Leliana seems to have abandoned me today."

"I haven't played in years," I answered. "I don't know if I can hold my own against a master."

"Perhaps now would be the best time to start learning again. I'll go easy on you."

I really had no excuse to say no, and he left very little room for argument.

Taking over the white pieces, he made his first move: pawn to C4. A very British opening. Or should I say Ferelden?

Black knight to F6. White pawn to G3. Black pawn to B6. White bishop to G2. Black knight to C6.

"How long ago have you last played?" He asked while moving another pawn to try blocking an attack on D4.

"Not since I was twelve. I used to play this with my Dad, as well as a game called _Civilization_ and _Game of the Generals_. Dad was often away, but whenever he was home, he always insisted that I keep my mind sharp." Pawn to E6.

White pawn to D5. It was a bait and I fell for it. After an exchange of pawns, I had to move my Knight to E5.

Yup, he was good. Keeping up would be a challenge.

"Why did you stop?" he pressed his questioning.

"Dad died. After which there was simply no one to play with. Mom and my grandmother were not really big game players. And all my cousins either migrated elsewhere or were too busy attending tutorials to get into the nation's top schools."

"Maker, I am so sorry…" He apologized quickly. "I should not have asked…"

"It's been fifteen years, Cullen," I pointed out. "I have moved on."

"Then…if I may ask," he continued hesitantly. "Why…or how did he die?"

"He was murdered along with twenty other reporters during an assignment. To this day, his murderers still have not been convicted. Such is the way justice works in my world."

"I am truly sorry…"

I looked up to him earnestly. "It's not your doing. This is why we simply must do what we can to make things right."

"You really admire your father…"

I smiled. "Very much. If I could become half the person he was, I would be very satisfied."

In truth, I had not thought much about Dad since Cullen reminded me. Was the memory of his death sad? Still very much so. But there were wonderful things too like the way he carefully explained Bobby Fisher traps or bluffed his way out of _Game of the Generals_. Though I sometimes still cry at Father's Day, not every memory had to be sad.

White knight to C3. Black bishop to D6. At this move, one of his brows raised. Every move I made, I felt as if he was trying to read me.

White pawn to E5. Knight to C4.

The game brought me back to the present, and I wasn't going to allow him to capture my knight.

"So, you used to play this game a lot with your sister. And you practiced a lot with your brother in order to beat her."

This time, the scar on his lips wrinkled into something close a smile. White pawn to B3. "Yes, but you already know that."

"But that doesn't mean that I don't want to hear about them." Bishop to B4.

So he leaned back to his seat and related the story that that I remembered from the game. In addition, he told me about the things that he enjoyed training as a templar—not just the physical aspects of it but also what he got to learn from it. It explains why he also loved to read. He related the story of how he and his fellow recruits survived vigils—by taking turns to cough loudly or subtly kicking the other person about to nod off to sleep.

"But you survived, thankfully?" I asked.

"Barely. I could hardly recite anything the next day." He laughed. "What's worse was that I sang quite off key during the chant that the Knight Captain interrupted me to quickly end the ceremony. Surviving the embarrassment the next day was much harder…"

I could not contain my laughter then. "So_ that_ was how Commander Rutherford became a templar…I really had no idea."

"And then there was Kinloch…" There was a bit of a lull when he said that last name.

I said nothing in response. I knew what that place meant to him.

"I don't suppose you know…" he did not complete that last question.

"Yes." I replied simply. "And I'm sorry."

He avoided my gaze, staring at some random plant away from me. Then a smile came. "It wasn't all bad. There was…someone."

Of course, Solana Amell or maybe Neria Surana. Even if she did not become the Hero of Ferelden, she still existed, but probably met a grim fate because Duncan did not come. It was probably something traumatic, and I didn't want to ask Cullen. But he told the story anyway.

"It was a cold gray October afternoon on my first month at Kinloch," he began. "One enchanter took his students outside for a lesson on magical creatures. It was one of the few days of the year that the mages were allowed outside, and I was tasked to stand guard. On this particular class there was one girl…"

"What was she like?" I asked.

At this, he started at me directly. "Small, charming, pretty-ish, incredibly smart and not much younger than I was. Yet she always knew how to stand out from a crowd without ever realizing it."

The way he looked at me, I could never really tell who he was really describing. But I would never give him the satisfaction of showing an ounce of kilig. Not a hint. And he was describing someone else. I could not imagine how that is in any way thrilling.

"So you stalked her?" I accused playfully.

"It's not exactly stalking when you're asked to guard mages. It comes with the job really. I did not do it for my own amusement."

"Still stalking…"

"Maker's breath, woman! Let me finish my story…" he protested.

"Sorry." I flashed him a peace sign.

Another laugh. "No you're not."

At least he could tell what a Canadian sorry is.

He continued. "That day, she stood there nervously looking at the drake chained up to the ground, while the other paid her no heed. Suddenly, the enchanter's robe caught on fire, and the rest of the students and templars rushed to help him put it out. Then perhaps seizing the opportunity, she quickly muttered something so the drake's chains suddenly broke. The drake immediately flew away, and then her eyes suddenly met mine."

"What did you do?" At that point, my curiosity peaked.

"She did not say a word, but with her eyes, she begged me to not say anything. When the everyone else saw the drake flying away, the Knight Commander Greagor stormed and demanded to know what happened. And I lied…"

"Why?"

"Back then, my sympathies swayed elsewhere. That was the time when I thought we were too hard on mages. And I could not bear to see her get locked up for something she probably did out of compassion."

"You kept her secret. Did she and you ever get to-"

"No. She was a mage, and I was a templar. I barely even got to talk to her, even though they did let me attend her Harrowing. The day before she…"

Died? Was taken to Aeonar? He never finished that sentence, and I didn't want to ask.

"But I will always remember that day," he said fondly. "It was the day when she first noticed me. Every single day after that, I wanted her to notice me again and again…"

As he finished his story, a something in my head flashed_. _

_A cold blustery October morning. A lesson on magical creatures. A creature chained and crying. It was begging me for help. Let me go. Let me go. Jowan giving me a look before the tip of the enchanter's robe caught fire. Templars and mages rushing away. That rush as I whispered the words to get the creatures chains to snap. Wings flapping. Freedom. Brown eyes staring back at me. A templar. He spoke softly to the other templars. He kept my secret. That day as they trooped us all back inside, I wanted to see him again…_

Cullen? Solana Amell?

What the heck did I just see?

"Checkmate," Cullen declared interrupting my thoughts. His queen and knight cornered my king on the side of the board, and I hardly noticed it.

_Dammit._

The feelings that came with that memory were intense. There was a part of me that wished that I could tell him that she longed for him the same way he longed for her without sounding crazy. Heck, he already thought that I was crazy once.

"Tala?" His eyes betrayed a look of concern. "Are feeling alright?"

"Fine," I lied. "I'm probably tired that's all."

"Pity. I wanted to ask if you would care for a second game."

I glared. "I don't trust you. You said you were going to go easy and you didn't."

"What better way to learn than to be challenged? It always worked for me."

"Says every masochist who plays _Dark Souls_…" I quipped.

We didn't play another game that day, but he kept asking me about a game where I thought that I would certainly beat him, that would potentially convince me to play with him again. So I talked about _Game of the Generals_. An hour later, we ended up in my shared office with Josephine, with Josephine giving us knowing looks. I ended up explaining some of the rules to him, listing all the pieces and describing what the board looks like. All until the dinner bells rang.

So I spent half a day with Discount Chris Evans. It wasn't bad. Not bad at all. I could almost spend several hours with him without making myself look like an idiot. Almost.

The memory flashes were odd. I thought about what they meant. What magic was it in this world that allowed me to see and feel that? And more importantly, why me? More questions to possibly bring up with Dorian or Solas when they got back.

Three days later, while I was poking more lemons, a scout delivered a note in his handwriting:

_Gazebo. Now._

Immediately, I rushed to the indicated location to find him sitting across a wooden board on the game table made up of 9x8 squares, with 21 metal pieces marked with the various names I listed a few days back.

A crafted _Game of the Generals_ board.

"I tried to get it as precisely as to what you told me," he said hesitantly. "I hope it is enough."

Out of the blue, the tears just came. I ended up awkwardly sniffing onto the fur of his armor. So much that I think I left wet tear marks. Though he did it stiffly at first, I gently felt the pat of his arm on my back.

It must have taken him all those three days to get this made.

He probably had no idea how happy he made me. It was one of the few times in my life where I had no words but "thank you."

When my sanity returned and I had the opportunity to dry my eyes, I remarked, "All this for a second game?"

"The Maker hardly gives second chances. I merely am trying to see if I could get mine," he said simply, ardently.

At least it also gave me a second chance to kick his ass and kick his ass I did. I taught him a few techniques and formations, such blitzkrieg, defense and clustering. Of course, we had to play it without an arbiter, so we just agreed to be honest when eliminating pieces. He tried to do a blitz on his first run on my left flank. As I had much experience against people who blitz, I was able to slowly whittle down his attacks until I knew I took out all his strongest pieces. With all of his generals and his spies out, I pressed my attack onto his side and captured his flag.

Honestly, he wasn't bad for a first-time player. At least he did not make the mistake of most first timers I know who get almost all their strongest pieces on the first row eliminated on the first attack wave.

On our second game, he tried it again, this time attacking through the center. But that only allowed me to end the game much more quickly as he didn't bring enough to sustain the forces I used to defend from both sides.

Still, I like the fact that he experimented. He even took notes on the side while we played.

"You're a very defensive player," he remarked while jotting down. "Now I can see why that is so."

Funny, Dad said almost the exact same thing many years ago.

But he had those determined eyes. Yes, he was determined to beat me and I would never give him the satisfaction.

"We should teach Dany when she gets back," I pointed out as I started packing the pieces. "I know that this would definitely be something she would enjoy playing with you."

I expected his eyes to light up at the mention of her name, but he kept his focus on the little sheet where he wrote his notes.

The man surely knew how to play it cool.

There was always work at Skyhold, but at times when the afternoon sun rose high we met to play. I got to play chess again. And he continued to show me new tactics so I could beat him someday. Other times, it was _Games of the General_, and he proved to be a good attentive student.

At times, Leliana even joined us. She had the best poker face and was able to bluff her way to victory with Cullen. She didn't need to cheat. That smile—the same one she flashed to everyone playing the Great game was her asset. I found games with Leliana much more challenging, though I was hardly ever sure if she ever really tried cheating. Yeah, she probably did.

Those days were wonderful, especially those times when Cullen smiled at me. But those days had to pass, because I knew that eventually he would have to play those games with someone else.

When Dany came back victorious from Crestwood, I set her up on a game with Cullen. It was a game that was bound to happen anyway.

"I appreciate the distraction," he told her, giving her his slight underhand smile.

And she smiled back. "We should do this more often."

"I would like that…" was his enthusiastic reply.

"Me too."

I arbitrated the game, but I felt much like an interloper. When the first game ended, I found that I couldn't stay for a second game.

"I should go," I declared.

"No stay," Dany pleaded. "You promised that you would teach me."

Nodding to Cullen, I replied. "The Commander can teach you as well as I can."

They didn't need me, and that is how it should be.

As I left, I took one last look back at the both of them, smiling under bright afternoon sunlight. There was a part of me that felt bloated, and it wasn't my stomach.

I found myself wishing, if only there's an Omeprazole for one's heart. Because mine felt really bloated that day.

* * *

**Glossary:**

Game of the Generals—a Filipino strategy game that plays a lot like a blind Stratego. It's played competitively in a some schools in the Philippines. See: wiki/Game_of_the_Generals

Pabebe – no English equivalent, but it is when someone acts cute in front of one's crush. See: world/2015/oct/30/pabebe-what-is-filipino-craze-gone-viral-online


	5. Daenerys

**A/N:** POV Daenerys.

Also, spoilers for the ending of _Game of Thrones_ in season 8. Sorry. If you don't want to be spoiled, please skip this chapter.

* * *

In my dreams, men always tell me that I am mad. They circle around me and a large stone table littered with names, pawns, and maps. They pledge their life and loyalty to me, but one always knows that men's loyalties are fickle, especially when a woman attempts to cross their ambitions.

For the good of the realm, they always say. For the good of their house. For my love.

Yet they almost always betray me. Either that, or they die protecting me.

Is it so terrible for a woman to dream of power? Is it too terrible to want power to save my people?

My people…who are my people again?

I don't remember everything in my dreams, but I always remember how they end: On top of a high tower. Bells ringing. Myself on a dragon.

In my dreams, I always ride dragons.

I did it. I am home. My friend will be avenged.

Yet in those bells, other voices ring. Burn them all. Burn them all, they say.

Because plot. Shock value.

Whatever those last words mean.

And right then, I lose me body. I lose my soul. Yet my child obeys. Burn them all. Burn them all.

Dracarys.

I did not want to do it. Why do I have to do it?

But the voices need a knife in my heart. They need me to die.

Yet I would never feel that knife. Or the kiss before that. No: by that time, I would have been long dead.

Every night, the same dream.

On one of those nights, I woke up with a cry. A cry that no one hears.

Dracarys. Dracarys.

I heard that word once before from my eccentric friend. Tala: my eccentric friend from another world. Though it is a word that frightens me. That word always mades her smile. And when she smiles, I could not help but smile too.

We are different, but there's something in me that knows that she and I are the same.

Outside, someone sings in a distant tower. A woman's voice. My friend's voice.

_Heathcliff…it's me, I'm Cathy. I've come home_

_And I'm so cold…_

_Let me in your window…_

I let out a snicker, as I listened. For a moment, I forgot about my dreams. If she only knew that, she had spooked half the soldiers from coming to that tower only with that song.

Her world has strange stories. When I asked her about that song once, she told me that it was based on one story in her world called _Wuthering Heights_. It's about a girl who haunts her lover. In that story, the woman is separated from her lover. Her lover finds his way back to her, but she gets married to someone else and dies. He destroys her family and she haunts him.

In her world, she said, a lot of women become ghosts.

Hers must be a strange world.

As I paced, I knocked over one pile of books to the floor.

Of course, my books. Some piled like little mountains on the floor. Others piled like towers. And they're always here with me.

In another life, there's always that sense that men have withdrawn and used their knowledge against me. Because they think that I am mad. Because they needed to tame me.

But this time, I too can have knowledge. This time, I think no one would think me mad if I have it.

So I learned. I keep learning. I learned magic.

My magic made me First of my clan. No one can wield fire like I do. At least, that's what Keeper Deshanna always said. I have fire. Like my mother and her mother before that, even though I have never met them.

I was told that the humans hunted down my parents for their magic.

The humans hate magic, but so do many in my Clan. In those ways, they are the same. In both worlds, those who possess magic, those who can dream are caged in different ways.

For this reason, I chose to bear the markings of Mythal. Someday, all injustices will be avenged. Including mine.

Always, I had looked across the sea on the beach at Wycliffe. I had always wondered what lay across. So when news of the Conclave came, I went.

Yes, my Clan needed me. But I too needed to go. I needed to see what lay across that vast sea.

One day, I woke up with a painful mark on my hand, with someone's voice whispering.

_Ir abelas. Ir abelas._

Solas. He is always sorry, even though I would probably never know what he is sorry for.

But then again, men always find me pathetic. I thought that he was the same, even though we have the same ears and he apologized in my language.

Yet, he always smiled when I asked him questions. He always smiled when I asked about dreams and the world of dreams. I used to think that men always hated it when I learned things.

The Fade shifts to our desires, he always said. And its reality is affected by this reality.

Once, sitting down by the river near Redcliffe. I asked about what he thought about other worlds, like the world where our friend Tala came from.

And once more, his lips twisted into a smile. He said, "I have a theory: our worlds are connected by dreams. Many imagine our world the same way we imagine theirs. Dreams tell stories of their world and they tell stories about ours."

He spoke with much certainty, like he himself came from another world.

In a lot of ways, he's my other eccentric friend.

And he smells like a wolf.

He spoke a lot about his dreams, his travels. And I listened.

Though he dressed like a wandering apostate, he did not speak like one.

He said his people are not my people. I do not know them, he said. They are gone. Yet, looking into his gray eyes, one could sense that he cares more about them than anything else. Like he would die a thousand deaths for them, even though I may never know who they are.

It's like he carries the weight of this world, like I do. It's like he is marked by the same painful mark on my hand.

It's like we carry the same scars.

I think I loved a man like that once. I just don't remember how or when or where.

Yet he is also different. For one thing, he is no hero.

And I think I know heroes: they either die for you, or they stab you in the heart supposedly for the good of everyone else.

I want no heroes.

One night, he let me see one of this dreams—one of me in Haven. And there, I kissed him. To my surprise, he kissed me back.

It was just a kiss. I joked about the Fade tongue the morning after.

He laughed with me, yet his laugh felt hollow. Perhaps for him, it was real.

What is reality? What are dreams if they also make us what we are?

I perhaps may never know or understand.

That same night, I gazed at the mark on my hand and listened to it crackle. It was pain, but it was also power.

Power.

And a monster wants me dead because of it. He burnt an entire town for it. And for that, he deserves to burn if he can burn.

This mark got me a title. This mark got me a castle. It gave armies. It gave me a throne.

I really do not mind power, especially if I can use it for good of everyone.

I swore to protect my people who live across the seas. The humans sing songs about me here. They have become my people too.

Someday, I will deserve their love. If this mark will protect them, I do not mind carrying it. Even if it stings, a little.

A cry interrupts my thoughts. It's a cry only I could hear.

My dragons.

_Fenedhis_. I almost forgot. Tonight, I was supposed to visit them again.

But last afternoon, Tala made me sit with Cullen to play some strange game. She promised to teach me, yet she left almost right in the middle of it. And I had to spend the rest of the afternoon watching Cullen brood.

Why she thought that was important is beyond my understanding.

I rushed down the stairs, down a dark passageway, and through a secret wall that led directly out the snowy mountainside. Then I followed a narrow path in the snow leading to one large cave.

More cries. They're awake and they're hungry.

I passed the magical barrier.

One immediately leapt in front of me. Its feet shook the ground. It leant its face towards me, and sniffed.

"It's me," I said.

Immediately, she drew her head back and let out a low growl.

I tossed a leg of ham to the ground. She dove immediately for it. Beside her, her sister flapped her wings. And I threw a leg towards her too, which she devoured in one gulp.

Of course, it's not enough. Of course, I should not be caging dragons.

But for now, it is the only way I can be sure that they are safe.

The world thinks that I killed them. I, after all, can wield summon a blade that can pierce right through their armor.

My soldiers killed their children and I did nothing. So this is my penance.

Right there in that grove near Redcliffe, she stared at me with grieving eyes. They killed my children, her eyes said.

I don't have children, yet a part of me felt her loss.

So I told her to leave. Yet she followed me here. And so did this other one who I met at Crestwood.

The first one, I called Cersei. Because she was an enemy who became a friend.

The other one, I called Missandei.

How I came up with those names, I do not know. But they seemed fitting.

"I am so sorry," I told them. "I will come back when I get more."

It's really not easy to sneak in one's kitchen and steal food when one's servants panic as soon as one enters. Stealth is not exactly one of my key attributes.

It is difficult to hear them cry. So I left when I could.

As I passed the barrier again, a voice called, "You could have sent Cole. He would have gladly made the trip for their sakes."

Ah my shadowy apostate friend. It is true that he could sneak up on people, the way he can creep through dreams. Of course, he would know that I would come here, because he did help me hide them.

"I needed to see them," I replied determinedly. "It is for them, as it is for myself."

He approached, his hands knotted tightly across his back. "You've been having dreams again, haven't you?"

I did not confirm anything or deny anything. Yet he knew.

"I told you: that I could help you forget, if you only ask for it."

"And miss my chance at perhaps seeing another world?" I replied with some playful assertiveness. "I thought you better at imagining things."

As he trudged the snow alongside me, I studied his face. His was a face of a person who was going to ask something. I had studied faces like those. Yet, he asked a different question. "Do you think that is the world from whence our mutual friend comes from?"

"No," I answered. "She said her world does not have magic. Clearly, this one has magic."

"Really?" His brow arched. "How can you tell?"

"I rode a dragon for one thing, and I think I helped fight the undead." I paused, attempting to remember the sensation of bring on a dragon's back. But it all felt very faint and distant. Like a wish, long gone and forgotten.

To my surprise, he gave no clever or insightful reply to that. Clearly something had disturbed him.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He paused carefully, as if he was unveiling something but chose to do it in the least revelatory of ways. Because that's what he always was. Though he liked questions, he had always been careful about revealing things about himself.

"That note of prophesy she gave to me once, I think it is coming to pass."

"How?"

"One of my oldest friends—a spirit of wisdom—has heard a call towards the Exalted Plains. I begged it not to answer, but it said that this world hardly cries for knowledge and to miss that would be to miss the rarest of chances to impart knowledge. Truthfully, I fear the worst…"

"What did our mutual friend say would happen?"

He scowled. "That my friend would be captured by mages, bound and forced into slavery. I fear it would happen soon."

Slavery. No matter how many lifetimes I live, I will always detest that word. I determinedly gave my answer, "We leave tomorrow afternoon for the Plains. Cole will have to remain here, for my dragons."

A slight smile. "Thank you, Inquisitor…"

Inquisitor. After all that has come to pass, he had yet to call me by name. Even Tala calls me Dany.

It was barely dawn. Yet, I summoned my eccentric friend to the war table before the rest. By the state of her dress, which was not much as some humans would perhaps deem it necessary to have a bit more layers on one's overdress for parts to not show or cling so much, one could tell that I probably should have given her more time to prepare. But time was of the essence.

She stifled a yawn. "I am so sorry…I came as soon as I could. My queen—I mean, Inquisitor!"

"Coffee?" I offered, gesturing to the side table with pots and cups that Josephine's assistants laid out.

"No, sorry!" she replied. "Let me do it, my que—Inquisi—Dany!"

With that, she rushed to the table. One could almost forget that she was the one who brought and insisted on Skyhold creating what she called, "coffee culture" as well as some sort of a two-language system. From the time she took over as Seeress, almost all the servants greeted everyone with, "Bonjour Hi!" It was a strange practice, but she told me it was necessary to keep the peace between both Orlais and Ferelden.

"Milk and sugar?" A yawn. "Would you like whipped cream with—" Then she realized her mistake. "Sorry! Habit. Mornings…Clearly, I am very Canadian in the morning. Putang Ina."

I laughed. "None, please."

I needed her mind sharp, because I was going to ask her for something important. So I let her have a few sips before I asked my question.

"You told Solas that his friend could potentially be captured by slavers," I started. "I need to know why you thought that important."

At this, she almost spat out the coffee she was sipping. "Sorry, I was startled by the question…"

"Take your time," I offered her a glass of water as she may have almost burned her tongue.

Upon recovering, she carefully laid out an answer. "I…don't want him to be our enemy. If we could save his friend, maybe things will turn out differently."

I stiffened. A part of me knows what betrayal may feel like. "Do you think he will betray us?"

"Not for now. But someday, maybe…after this is all over."

"For what reason?"

Her head bowed. "I cannot tell you. I promised…"

"And what about your promises to me?" I pointed out. "Have you forgotten that?"

"I haven't," she said firmly. "I don't like secrets as much as I assume you don't like them either. Heck, I publish secrets for a living. This is hard for me too."

"Yet you deem them necessary?"

"For this one, yes…" she said, sipping her cup. "Solas is a man of secrets. But in time, we may be able to win his loyalty. Perhaps one day he would tell you himself once he trusts you enough. In one of my playthroughs, he fell in love with one of my Inquisitors and almost tells her before he chickens out…"

"Playthroughs?" I repeated. "One of my Inquisitors?"

Her eyes widened. She realized her mistake. "Sorry! Word choice. I meant outcomes or possible futures. Gosh, I am clearly not fit to work in the morning…"

"If what you say is true, why would you want me to help someone who can possibly betray me in the future?"

"Because even if he may have done wrong, he's someone who wants people to be free. No too different from you, I suppose."

Sometimes, I think she supposed a lot of things. But as for what I wanted, it was not too far from the truth. "No: not too different..."

The door opened to reveal Leliana walking in. Cullen and Josephine soon followed, and the war meeting began. And so passed the time to ask more questions.

As soon as my companions were able save Cole, we set off.

Solas might betray me. Still, I reluctantly promised my eccentric friend that I would help redeem him. Traitors deserve nothing but death. Yet he did save my life at the Conclave. He had proved to be a friend. He helped me keep my dragons. He is not a traitor. At least, not yet. So perhaps there is some wisdom in my eccentric friend's counsel.

I kept my distance, which was not too hard given that he was distracted with the possibility of his friend's capture.

Playthroughs…what exactly does that word mean? It means something in her world. And I wondered what they would mean in mine.

I need to know what that word means.

It took days to reach the Plains. I spread out scouts to survey the area. Perhaps they could find those mages and prevent the summoning.

The first night we set camp, he got up in the middle of the night and paced around the campfire. "They binded her. I heard her scream. They're just by the river banks."

But it was easier said then done. Our way was blocked down the south by rifts and flooded plains. To the west and the north, we were overwhelmed by numbers of the undead through ramparts and magical barriers.

So we had to take care of the undead first. Burning the bodies and completing rituals while the undead attacked. Time was of the essence and we were losing it fast.

When we got close to the location Solas pointed out, we found a body slain by arrows, and then several more bodies charred close by it.

"These aren't mages. The bodies are burned, and the claw marks." I watched his face fell. "No, no, no, no…"

Further down the way, surrounded by tall stones stood a pride demon.

I heard many stories of slavery. My people's stories. Because humans always need to use something or someone, people or spirits.

As we stood there stunned, an enchanter rushed to them followed by a group of exhausted acolytes.

"A mage!" the enchanter exclaimed in relief. "Thank goodness! Do you have any lyrium potions? Most of us are exhausted. We've been fighting that demon…"

"You summoned that demon!" Solas shouted struggling with words perhaps with his blood boiling like so. "Except it was a spirit of wisdom at the time. You made it kill! You twisted it against its purpose."

The enchanter tried to explain out of his situation, but Solas would hear none of it.

"Shut up!" His fist clenched.

Glancing at the demon…at the spirit. I felt its pain. I was growing weak.

"Do we have a plan?" I hurriedly asked. "There must be a way. An open rift, anything!"

"The summoning circle," Solas pointed his staff to the stones. "We break it. We break the binding. No orders to kill, no conflict with its nature, no demon."

The mage tried to argue. Solas begged. "Inquisitor, please…"

Instantly, I leaped into action and bid others to do the same. Dodging the demon and casting a spell that burnt the stones around it.

We destroyed the stones, but it was not enough. Even as Solas' friend returned to its original form, it was already too late. One could feel it slowly fading.

"Lethallin, ir abelas," he whispered.

His hand extended to touch its fading form, perhaps even knowing full well that he could not.

"Tel'abelas," it replied gently. "Enasal. Ir tel'him. Mala suledin nadas. Ma ghilana mir din'an."

He let his head hang. With some reluctance, he agreed to what she wished. "Ma nuvenin…"

Then he raised his hands, and she was gone.

"Dareth shiral…"

I had seen death before, but not like this. Or so I thought. And then I saw it…

_A funeral pyre. One friend murdered in an alley. And then another one so dear, his body marred by numerous stab wounds that he took for her. A sword swinging towards the head of another dear friend. Dracarys. Burn them all._

Closeby, Solas burned in anger. They begged for their lives, but it was too late. His eyes glowed blue, and the next moment their screamed as flames swallowed them.

I could have stopped him, but I did not. Maybe they deserved their fate.

In another life, I may have done the same.

Solas left to wander that day. To where I did not ask. He simply said that he needed time to think.

The next few days were spent securing alliances with the Clans in the area, and the Orlesian army. I sent a raven to Skyhold, informing Tala that I failed.

On the journey back, the dreams continued. But each night I awoke, there was always someone there for me by the campfire. At times, it was Varric with his stories. Sometimes it was the Bull, his Chargers and their drunken songs. Vivienne, Dorian and Sera took turns insulting one another. And Blackwall simply sat by me in silence, but it was the kind of silence that acknowledged another's pain.

I think I had friends like these once. There are moments perhaps in another life that I can only hear in echoes, but they resonate nonetheless. I would have given everything for them.

I would not lose my family-my people-ever again.

The moment we glimpse Skyhold again, I send a raven, summoning my eccentric friend to me for one important question. As we sat on the rug by the fire, I told her about my dreams. She listened intently.

By the end of it, her eyes were in a mixture of awe, shock and dismay. "Putang Ina! This is how _Game of Thrones_ ends two years from now? Fuck."

Game of Thrones. As usual, she always used mixtures of words that did not make sense. But things need to make sense, and I had to ask her my question. "So now I ask you: in your world, what am I to you?"

At this she attempted to look away. "You are my Inquisitor."

I wasn't going to give up. I moved closer and taking both her hands, I pleaded. "I beg of you, please tell me."

The sad look in her eyes betrayed pity. I do not want to be pitiful. "You will be unhappy."

"I am already unhappy!" I cried. "These dreams torment me every night. I need to know why I suffer every night…I need to know why I am here."

She paused for a moment, and then relented. "In my world, you belong in a story called _Game of Thrones_. A lot of people love you in my world, especially a lot of women. On certain occasions, they even dress up like you and try to be you. You weren't perfect and the show was a bit racist, but you suffered like many of us have and triumphed in the midst of great adversity. And you managed to gain and exercise the kind of power that none of us ever could have. So we projected our desires on you."

"So this world is called _Game of Thrones_ in your world?"

"No. We called this world _Dragon Age_. It's a kind of story where one is allowed to make the protagonist and decide the outcome of the story based on certain things that one chooses in the story."

"And you made me into this story's protagonist?"

Another pause of reluctance. "Yes."

"And you know how this story ends?"

"Yes."

The realization sunk in. Then the hurt. And the anger. "So…everything that I had suffered…It was all for your people's entertainment?"

"The writers of _Game of Thrones_ are men. And when many men make stories, a lot of women suffer for the sake of their desires. A lot of men in my world tend to love to imagine that women easily grow mad so they could imagine themselves as heroes."

Dracarys. Plot. Shock value. Those voices echoed in my head once more.

Why? Why? Why? I wanted everything to just end.

Then a small gentle hand squeezed mine. It was rough and it had blisters, but it was warm. She wept as her arms caught me in a tender embrace. "I'm sorry. I am so sorry."

My arms caught her back and I wept with her. I wept for minutes, for hours until I could not weep anymore.

I lost many things. I lost my world. I lost my people. I lost my life. I lost myself.

But then the woman beside me wanted better. She dreamed me here. Here, I have everything one could only dream of—a home, family, friends, power and love.

Even if I was meant to die, even if I was meant to suffer, I have been given this life to live for myself, for her. This life for me as much it is for her.

I am loved.

A week later, upon coming to the main hall, I noticed a new throne on the center. A throne made of swords, or things that look like swords. It was one that I probably saw in a dream of a dream.

I was about to touch it when my eccentric friend interrupted. "Don't worry. They're all blunt discarded swords. I don't think they're too sharp."

Why anyone would want to sit on it is beyond my understanding.

"I really appreciate the gesture," I said. "But I have a better idea for it. Moreover, it is high time that I introduce you to some of my other friends."

Her confusion was apparent as I had the throne mounted on a cart and horse, alongside several cuts of meat, that we drove towards the cave. She grumbled and swore as we both pushed the cart the rest of the way inside the cave after I left the horses outside.

She screamed at the sight of my dragons. My dragons pounced, burned and ate almost every part of that offering she gave to them.

No one needs to sit on that throne.

When their meal was done each took turns in sniffing her.

"What the fuck? The throne! And dragons!" Her shock and dismay quickly turned into joy. "You have dragons! Putang Ina! You have dragons!"

When the dragons have finished sniffing her and after her giggle fit neared its end, I took her arm. "Now I do have a mind to potentially bring a third friend, so I would need to find some place bigger. Would my Seeress have an idea on a good place where dragons can thrive and not be hunted?"

"Oh my god! In a place called Japan, there's this area people call Cat Island or Aoshima…" On the way back, she talked lengthily about a place in her world that kept felines. She then suggested something similar but for dragons.

Her voice slowly faded as she exited the cave.

I took one glace back at the smelted throne and my dragons and caught up with my friend towards the light outside.

That woman who wanted that throne is gone.

This is how I move forward.

* * *

**A/N:** Am I crazy writing this? I probably am. But heck, this is fan fiction and I can do what I want with it.

Originally, the Inquisitor was supposed to have a background similar to one Inquisitor in one of my other stories, What It Feels Like to Be Human, which is a different story but one I am writing alongside this. But at one point, it was becoming too similar and I really want to write something different. Plus, using that would make the Inquisitor too similar to Tala and writing her like that became dull.

And after that GoT ending, I was like, why the fuck not? If I was going to link worlds anyway, why not link another one alongside Thedas and Earth. And I had a lot to think about after reading this blogs post: p/who-wins-who-dies-game-of-thrones?fbclid=IwAR0CA0UxDCKrIXDNEF1PR7jY2KvSmEo_zhFb2XRjZYfs9wWymrVCMJdlVyQ

So, does this count as a crossover fic now?

I may regret this. But so far, this actually helps my overall plot a lot and I am excited for the next one. Now to write Solas.


	6. Revelation

"War forces terrible choices on us, but justice demands its due," Daenerys proclaimed. "Gregory Dedrick: I, Daenerys Lavellan, leader of the Inquisition, sentence you to die."

A drum sounded. The soldiers promptly escorted him out. A few hours later, he and a few others were brought to the cave where they were fed to the dragons.

I did not care to watch that.

I followed along with my fellow advisors at the mouth of the cave. I did not see the dragons setting fire to those men or hear Daenerys speak that fatal word. But even from outside, I heard their screams and smelt their burnt flesh.

The crowd outside cheered.

My stomach felt sick and I almost threw up.

This was Daenerys' brand of justice, and she judged more people that I would have thought, including captured Venatori.

The day after, it was going to be Magister Alexius' turn to be judged, and I feared the worst. Dorian would be disappointed.

Sure, Dany was pretty much Snow White to her dragons, but to the people who wrong her or the Inquisition, she was The Punisher. Sometimes I forgot how justice is dealt in this world. The fact that she was able to somehow get dragons to follow her was sensation enough to many it seemed, but this sense of justice, and the fact that people approved this form of justice was something I could not I could not feel comfortable with, even though these people did wrong.

Mom said that my asthma at times was psychosomatic. At the smell of burnt flesh, my lungs tightened, and I found myself grasping for air. Before anyone could notice, I quietly withdrew from my companions and the crowd.

I stole two puffs from my inhaler when I managed to gain a safe distance from the crowd. Glancing at the dose counter of my inhaler, I noticed the number 12. Only twelve more puffs and I would need a new inhaler. I checked my pulse. Fifty-six beats per minute. Low, but not too bad. It will be fine. I'll find my way home eventually.

The climb up to Skyhold was steep and icy from the frozen rain. My pace was slow as I slowly steadied my breathing. One foot slipped as I took one step up, but thankfully a steady gloved hand caught my arm.

"Careful," Cullen said with a worried expression on his face. Steadying me, he continued, "The soldiers have yet to salt this area. Are you feeling alright?"

I shook my head. "No, but I will be. I was just feeling a little faint, that's all. But thanks anyway. A broken nose or arm would have made things a lot more complicated."

"You're welcome."

For a moment, we stared at each other. The past month, we hardly spoke outside war meetings and our reports.

I did not avoid him. I was merely busy.

Fine. I avoided him a little bit. I think he eventually noticed and took the hint. Of course, that made everything weird again.

He stuttered. "I, uh—would you care to…?"

"Yes."

No harm in walking back to Skyhold with him. Besides, I was too weak and exhausted to refuse.

We walked in silence for a bit, until he posed, "I take it you've not witnessed death before."

"No," I answered honestly. "I have seen dead people in funerals. But I have not seen people die. Let alone get executed."

"You are very fortunate, then. Your world must be a truly peaceful one."

"Truthfully, no." I corrected him. "In the country where my mother and I hail from, suspected drug addicts are getting executed by hired assassins and sometimes police. What's worse is that no one could keep track of how many people are dying every single day. And in the country where I live, thousands of women have gone missing and are suspected to have been murdered—all because of their race. There are also death sentences in other places. People say that those executions are peaceful, where people are simply put to sleep with injections and all. But in reality, those could also be excruciating deaths. An axe may at times be kinder. But we like to tell ourselves that it's peaceful so we can sleep at night."

"I see," was his solemn acknowledgement. "Not too different then."

Of course, he would know what it is like to see death young. Kinloch. Kirkwall. He had the worst of luck in that aspect.

I stole a glace beside me. The past month had not been kind to him either. Dark circles formed under his eyes and I could notice some new lines on his face.

"You've not been getting any sleep," I pointed out.

"I have a lot on my mind."

The war. Corypheus' demon army. Red templars. Samson. Daenerys, maybe. I wondered if she told him about her dreams. But what they told each other outside Inquisition-related matters was clearly none of my business.

"You are not comfortable with the sentencings," he said as if he read my mind. "May I ask why that is so?"

So he noticed. I did not mean to make it that painfully obvious. "It's just that…I want to believe that people can change. But even if some can't change, there has to be a better way than just simply killing people."

"That does sound like you," he muttered with a hint of a smile in his voice.

"What does that mean?"

"Don't ever change."

I stopped walking, and the wind passed between us. When I looked up, his eyes stared at me, like they were reaching out, calling to me. I closed my eyes and shut my ears like Ulysses to sirens. He belonged to someone else, and I don't belong in his world.

The rest of the walk was passed in silence. But when we reached the gates, he said, "It is not like you to keep your emotions and opinions in a bottle. Speak with Daenerys. Perhaps you can make her see things from your perspective."

"You think that will work? Ever since she started remembering things, she's been very fixed on her judgements."

"Why ever not?" He smiled with that familiar lopsided smile of his. "It almost did work with one person."

Watching him walk back towards his office, I realized that he did have a point. Besides, even if I couldn't convince her, it would have bothered me if I had not tried.

Later on that evening, as I got invited up the Inquisitor's chambers, I brought Daenerys some cup noodles to share. I figured that if she was really a khaleesi who ate horse heart in another life, she could handle some La Paz Batchoy.

She ate much faster than I realized, smiling as she slurped the soup. "So you could eat this every day in your world?" she asked.

"Yes," I replied. "Though it's available in almost every convenience store in Manila, I usually have to go to Cote des Neiges to buy it in Montreal. You're lucky Mom packed me two."

She continued slurping until she finished all of it. "That was good. This thing might also help the food rationing problems Cullen is currently having with the soldiers. Next time I'm gone, invite him to eat this sometime."

I almost choked on my soup at that suggestion. Clearly, she didn't realize that inviting someone for ramen in other places could mean more than just ramen. And no, I would not steal her boyfriend from her even if the temptation is ever present. Thank goodness that of all the worlds I stumbled into, I did not stumble into a k-drama.

"And now for your reward," she declared as I finished my cup. She sat me onto a very large dresser made for her and started braiding my hair. "I remember more things now, about who I was. And I do believe that it is important to celebrate small victories."

"But I have not won anything," I argued.

"Yes, you have," was her firm response. "You helped us win Haven, and every day, you inspire me. And the world should know of all the things you've done even though you hardly ever get to leave the walls outside."

My thoughts returned to the dragon cave-the screams, the smell, the cheers. Was that what winning meant?

"What's wrong?" she asked with some concern.

I hesitated for a moment and summoned my courage to tell her. Just as Cullen thought she would, she listened though at times frowning on some of my assumptions and over twisting my hair roots at points that made me a bit afraid that she would tear out my hair.

"I promised justice," she firmly argued. "The Venatori will kill more if not made an example of. As for Mayor Dedrick, he deserved something far worse than a quick death. As for Magister Alexius, he would have killed so many had he succeeded."

"Yet you've seen what he had become in an alternate future. That is a man who greatly regrets everything he's done. Dorian said he was a good man once, maybe he can become that person again."

"In my experience, it's the betrayal of good men that cut the most deeply." She said those last words with conviction that it was difficult to give any counter argument.

I tried a different argument. "You said yourself that the Inquisition is for all, and you said once that you want to 'break the wheel.' Yet if we perpetuate the same cycle of violence, how would we ensure that things will be different?"

She paused, perhaps pondering what I just said. Resuming her braiding, she sternly answered, "Very well then. Perhaps Fiona would have a more fitting punishment for him."

I almost hugged her, and my giggling unwinded some of the knots to her annoyance.

"Why did you wait this long to ask me about this?" she asked as she twisted some knots back.

"I was unsure at first. But then your boyfriend convinced me."

"Who?" Her hands paused on their task. "Solas?"

"Cullen." Then I realized my mistake. Putang Ina.

The braids came undone again, and she stared at me in shock. "You think that the Commander and I…"

"Solas?" I cried in surprise. "Really? Solas? Why?" What the actual fuck?

Collecting herself resolutely, she redirected her gaze at me through the mirror. "Cullen is a good man: honest, honorable, yet he does not make my heart flutter."

"But Solas?!" was my question on repeat. Fine: a part of me was annoyed that had Solas not gone away, I would have stormed into his quarters and punched him in the face, like one could do in the game.

"I had a brief…" she hesitated, no doubt to think of her choice of words. "…impulse-towards him. Nothing more. Those few weeks before he left, he had been helping me with my dreams. And during one of those dreams, I kissed him."

I spotted a shadow of a smile as she said those words.

Several responses raced through my mind. Do I tell her that she just picked the worst possible love interest in the entire game? Do I tell her that her Stupid Egg boyfriend broke so many hearts in my world?

No. Just no. For the first time, I did not see this one coming. I almost wanted to die in shame. I was so blind.

She actually liked Solas. It explained why she did not take my telling her of Solas' possible betrayal well. I was such a fool.

"But it does not matter," she resumed adapting some smooth calmness in her voice. "He does not care for me, and you said he could even potentially betray us."

"Potentially," I stressed. Nothing is for certain anyway, given what just happened. I decided to shift the subject a little. "What do you think of the Dread Wolf?"

Her eyebrow arched, perhaps puzzled at my question. "You mean Fen'harel? Dread Wolf take me—if he even exists. But nothing is impossible these days, given that I did met a Tevinter Magister."

Oh, he will take you, you poor thing. He definitely will, unless I do something. In the meantime, I kept my cool. "And what would you do in the odd chance that you actually meet him?"

"Dracarys."

That said it all, and that was what I was afraid of.

In one life, she was a Targaryen and in this one, she is the First of her Clan. It's a lethal combination.

Finally, she proclaimed, "There, all done!"

When she turned me towards the mirror, I let out a small squeal. She gave me two braids and they looked badass. I promised to wear my hair like so from then on.

I looked badass, but I did not feel badass. How could I have been so wrong? Is it too late to suggest that she ride the Bull instead?

My ships were all going down. Suddenly, I wished I stumbled into a fluffy shoujo manga or kdrama instead. _Princess Hours_ anyone? Or _Boys Over Flowers_? Or an otome game for that matter as long it's not _Diabolik Lovers_.

More importantly, I had to keep those two from potentially killing one another. To say that that relationship is complicated is an understatement to say the least.

In the succeeding days came the official opening of the cafes around Skyhold. Skyhold was becoming its own little city. In celebration, Leliana and Josephine produced a slightly Chantry-friendly highschool-style open-air version of Faust, Part One. I told that story to them after a war meeting once—the context of which I have completely forgotten. But then, the pair liked that story that they decided to do their own production of it with their own scouts and assistants. In this version, God is replaced with the Maker and Mephistopheles was turned into a fallen Tevinter magister. Come to think of it, it was a brilliant idea to increase morale, even though I was not into the whole Inquisition propaganda thing.

Honestly, it was bad. But then again, how many good Faust adaptations are there? The actors were tripping up all over the place, but the crowds were entertained. It had people crying as Gretchen ascended to heaven. Even Cassandra was in tears.

So clearly, the propaganda aspect seemed to have worked.

As I watched the crowds clear, I felt a slight tap on my shoulder. When I turned around, Solas was smiling at me. I instantly threw my arms around him. I probably should have punched him after all the trouble he's cost, but just at that moment, I was just really happy to see him.

"Old friend," he whispered gently as he returned the hug.

I pushed him away in playful annoyance. "Old friend? Really? I am not _that_ old you fucking pedo!" But then again, he had always acted like he had always known me. It's super weird, but if one becomes friends with a Dread Wolf, and the Mother of Dragons, one can quickly get used to weird.

He returned the insults with a weak smile. "Like I said: my _old_ friend."

Fuck this guy.

The remainder of the afternoon was spent in updating him over coffee—tea in his case which he detested-on the various gossip and goings-on at Skyhold, which included: the upcoming operation on the Western Approach, the new Mage tower and cafes, the library, executions and Dany's dragons, and upcoming weddings at Skyhold—Agnes and Rylen's in particular, and finally about that terrible production of Faust which he just saw.

"It's a very appealing idea—that striving is the essence of existence…" he pointed out, sipping a bit of his tea which he hardly touched.

Of course, the Dread Wolf would want to agree with that.

"Yup, that's why you and Faust make terrible boyfriends. But Dany is no Gretchen. She will burn your ass when she finds out."

"Ah, so she told you…" He took a gulp his now-cold tea, possibly to avoid my eyes as I glared at him.

"As much as she could tell me! Look: you are making it worse for yourself. And it's annoying to be that friend who is stuck between you two."

He placed down his cup. "If this is your way of asking me to stay away—"

"I am not asking you to stay away from her. Clearly, you can't and I know you've been hurt. And God knows you're still grieving. So I know you do need friends. But I need you two to not kill each other. Not just for the sake of the Inquisition, but because…"

I care. I care for both of them. And I should have said that but I didn't. Sometimes, telling the people you care about them is the hardest thing.

But I felt a slight squeeze of my hand. Looking up, his gray eyes told me that he understood. Fuck, I actually cared for this stupid Egg and it sucks.

And I suddenly understood what Solavellan Hell meant. Putang Ina. I did not want to board this ship dammit, but I found myself doomed to go down with it.

"As you said: Dany is no Gretchen," he repeated. "If the worst should happen, then I would most likely deserve it."

Perhaps that was the greatest tragedy of it all: that all this time, he had always known who he was—not a hero but a villain who can potentially destroy everything. But still he strives.

After night descended on the garden, he asked about what people do in my world when they want to forget about something. My mind immediately went to all those post break-up Rue Crescent karaoke sessions that some of my friends dragged me into. So I described karaoke to him.

"Would you like to—what do you call it—karaoke?" he proposed. "I can take you anywhere as long as you let me in."

The temptation was there. I could see a glimpse of home again. "You mean, you want me to dream it?"

"Technically, we can go to any place as long as it exists in your memories."

Okay, I was weak. It was karaoke, and I really missed karaoke.

Though Cullen had secured supplies for lyrium, they were nonetheless still in short supply, so everyone was required to get their supply from Requisitions. Since Solas was one of the Inquisition's companions, thankfully he was on some kind of priority list. But just as we were leaving, Dany walked in and eyed us suspiciously.

But Solas did not seem too surprised. "Our little friend here has decided to show a glimpse of her world. Would you care to join us?"

I stared at him in disbelief. What was he thinking?

Dany's eyes shifted from Solas to me. It was that look that Mom always had when she thinks that there's some perv about to harass her daughter. Determinedly, she replied, "Yes."

Susmariosep. It was a lot of tension just for some karaoke. But I shrugged it off. It was probably going to be fine as long as no one sings "My Way." Or so I thought.

I almost spat out my first taste of lyrium. It reminded me of the bitter taste of magnesium, only this one was at least thrice as bitter. And the aftertaste lingers for a while. I couldn't believe that mages and templars had to take a thing this gross every single day. The only way I could take the rest of it was downing it with some milk.

But the milk and the lyrium worked like magic. Heck, it is magic. Soon, I was fast asleep.

Downtown Montreal always smelled like weed in the summer. And that was exactly how Ste. Catherine smelled like in my dream. When I opened my eyes, the evening lights from all the cars, restaurants and shops flashed around me. Everything was as I remembered it—from that XXX sign on the massage parlor window right above Virgin mobile and the crowd of shoppers-to that drunk guy waving cars around in the middle of the road and the police officer who was about to issue him a ticket.

All the people seemed to be frozen in place.

"Can you guys see me?" I called out around me, my eyes searching for my friends. "How exactly does this work?"

"You have to summon us," Solas called somewhere from above.

I closed my eyes. "Accio!" Nothing.

"You have to imagine us there with you or else it would be difficult to find you."

"Oh, right. Sorry." I closed my eyes again and pictured them beside me. When I opened my eyes they were right there, blinking at all the lights around us.

"It's so…bright," Dany remarked shielding her eyes.

"You'll get used to it," I said patting her on the back.

To my left, Solas spun around, his eyes wide with wonder. "Fascinating! I would have chosen a different area but to see a place so illuminated…"

"As McLuhan once wrote, 'a light bulb does create an environment by its mere presence…'" I quoted. Just because I could. The medium is the message motherfuckers!

"Are those coaches running without horses?" Dany asked pointing to one of the cars.

"They're called cars," I explained. "They run on something called 'gas.' Oh, and those red and green lights over there coordinate the traffic and the pedestrians."

"That smell…" Solas stifled a sneeze.

I snickered. Of course, they would notice it. "Weed. One could say that it's our version of lyrium. And it's legal here."

"I like this place already!" Dany declared with a huge smile on her face.

It only took around five minutes to walk from the spot we emerged from at St. Catherine to that karaoke place my friends and I frequented at Crescent. However with those two, it took far longer than that, especially with them stopping and noticing so many things along the way. Solas shamelessly grabbed three slices of cake from a crepe store we passed—one or each of us. Dany tried on a pair of sunglasses.

For a moment, I forgot that those two could practically murder each other.

Like all the places we went to, the karaoke bar had people frozen in place but the machines well all running. So I just grabbed few Asahis from the beer fridge and found us an empty room.

As I flipped through the songbooks, both of them gawked at the glitzy kpop snippets on the "lightbox" as they called it. As there were obviously no songs in Elvish or Thedosian, I was in charge of song picking, so I started with a Journey classic.

_Just a small town girl, livin in a lonely world_

_She took the midnight train going anywhere…_

I continued to sing while they continually gaped at the unrelated drama clips playing with the song lyrics. I kept singing and Solas kept bringing more beer. I put the song on repeat so Dany could learn it, and eventually, she belted out the lyrics with me.

_Don't stop believing_

_Hold onto the feeling_

_Streetlight people…_

Next up, I taught her how to sing "Total Eclipse of the Heart." Which was easy because she only had to sing the "turn around" part and the chorus.

_And I need you now tonight_

_And I need you more than ever_

_And if you only hold me tight_

_We'll be holding on forever…_

And when we got a bit more drunk, there was also some time for other songs.

_It's my dick in a box_

_My dick in a box babe_

_It's my dick in a box_

_Ooh, my dick in a box girl…_

I couldn't remember when I passed out. Heck, I didn't even realize that one could get drunk in one's dream. I must have made a Total Eclipse of the Heart flowchart because when I came to, I was drooling on it. Dany slept soundly on the couch beside me.

But Solas was gone.

Was he still in my dream? I probably was, and he most likely planned this. Putang Ina.

I immediately roused Dany. We wandered the streets with the frozen faceless crowds calling his name. One thing I realized upon observation was that certain details—things that I didn't remember well—were blurred out. Like names of souvenir shops or the name of that cigarette store that I couldn't remember. As we went farther away from St. Catherine and the university, more details started blurring. The fact that some details were more distinct than others hinted at the possibility that he would gravitate towards places that I would remember the most.

Of course, the game lab!

The game lab was within a block of the karaoke bar. We raced towards that reddish-brown university building I knew where the Film and Communications department was.

Yes, he was mostly likely there.

Sprinting up the stairs, the lab door was wide open. The lights above flickered like we were into some horror game. As we entered, several computers lined the walls. The huge whiteboard tracked our game progress of _Dragon Age Inquisition_. The rest of the PCs were off, but mine was on, and it played that scene from the _Trespasser_ DLC.

No.

Dany slowly approached the screen, studying the figures.

On the screen, there was my avatar—a replica of her. And a replica of Solas.

"_I suspect you have questions," said Solas on the screen._

_The version of Dany on the screen answered. "The qunari answered some of those questions. The information I found while travelling the eluvians answered more. You're Fen'harel. You're the Dread Wolf."_

"_Well done…"_

"It can't be…" Dany muttered disbelievingly. "Tala, please tell me it's not…"

"I am afraid it is all true," Solas answered emerging from the shadows with a staff. "I needed you to see for yourself."

"You can't be him. You can't be…"

She stared at him. Her expression of grief dissolved turned into hate. Her hands started glowing, burning. A fireball formed between her fingers, which she threw in his direction.

It missed its mark but it burned the consoles stocked on the other side of the room.

They circled one another. The fire grew around them, and there was nothing I could do.

Dany cast another fire spell on him, which he blocked with a barrier. Summoning her spirit blade, she charged. He evaded. Her attacks knocked plaques, books, shelves, PCs and tables with board game prototypes.

The sprinklers turned on. The fire alarm started blaring.

In retaliation, he charged his staff with lightning targeting the shelves above, sending a bunch of streaming and VR equipment crashing into her direction. She dodged the shelf but not all of its contents. Without looking at her target, she threw another fireball which created a massive hole on the wall leading to the streets below.

Solas jumped out, and she gave chase.

Unlike them, I would definitely take a lot of damage from jumping three floors, because I am definitely not Superman even in my dreams. So, I grabbed a towel, wetted it on the sink, placed it on my nose and charged down the stairs through the smoke and fire.

Outside, the battle continued. Dany's reckless attacks burned trees, bikes, park benches, and statues. Solas responded in kind, summoning barriers and occasionally targeting something to distract her. But he never aimed any spells at her. It was as if the attacks that he summoned were designed to simply provoke her more.

What was he doing? Why wasn't he attacking? True: he still did not have all his powers back yet, but he definitely could do far more damage than that. Why tell her now? Does he have a death wish or something?

Putang Ina. He may actually have a death wish. He wasn't trying to win this. He was trying to die.

No. This is not the Solas I know. The Solas I know would not just give up.

Finally, Dany's blade managed to graze him on the arm and cut his staff in half. He fell to his knees. Her eyes started at him coldly, brandishing her blade towards his neck.

Just before she could strike the blow, I threw myself in between then.

"Stop this," I cried. "Stop this now, please…"

"Stand aside!" Dany barked. "This monster deceived my people. Because of him, my people lost their gods! Because of him, many innocents are dead!"

"If you could only listen to his side of the story…Also, killing him here would make him Tranquil!"

"Then so be it! I have listened to his lies for far too long! And I will not be pulled by his strings any longer."

I stood completely still. Was I going to die if Dany stabbed me right there? I did not know. Would I go insane? Probably. But at that moment, it was a risk that I was suddenly willing to take.

"Stand aside!" Dany shouted. "He does not deserve your mercy."

"Maybe he doesn't. But I don't want to make a monster of either of you. And I want to believe that people deserve second chances. I want things to be different! Dany, please…"

Her eyes gazed at me for a few moments, her expression softening. She drew back her blade.

Redirecting her eyes at Solas, she said, "It appears that I will have to kill you on another day, on another place. Count yourself fortunate until then, Dread Wolf."

I mouthed a thank you.

The dream slowly faded away. When I opened my eyes, I was back on my bed. Sunlight peered through the window.

I was probably still in my night clothes, but I did not wait. When I charged through the battlements and the bridge to Solas' chambers, the marching soldiers probably had a fair glimpse of the shape of my ass, and perhaps a good laugh at my expense. I did not care. I was mad.

He was just preparing his tea. I bolted through his door. Before he could properly greet me, I delivered a round kick to his face, knocking him to the ground.

"_Putang. Ina. Mo_!" I growled.

"I guess I deserved that," he muttered, rubbing that side of his cheek that I kicked.

But I wasn't done. I have Caviteña blood, which overflows when it boils. So when I get mad—I get mad. I was still fuming.

There was a bit of trepidation in his eyes when he noticed that I was not done. "Let's not be hasty. After all, you did save me last night if you remember…Let's not waste that."

"I don't fucking care! Putang ina mo! You pulled that stunt so I gives me every good reason to kick your ass!"

I chased him all over the room knocking over platforms, paint buckets, brushes and almost everything he had in that room until I could not breathe anymore.

Then I remembered too late that I forgot my inhaler. My breath shortening and my chest tightening, I fell on the ground.

"Da'len! Da'len!"

When I came to, Solas sat me on his chair and was getting me to breathe normally.

I tried to hide my embarrassment as much as possible when Solas made me tea with what was left of the pot and his cups. It's official: I'm the worst fighter in the Inquisition. And all my Caviteña ancestors—who all stood their own in all three wars—would most likely disown me.

"I still can't believe what you fucking did," I told him. "You almost broke Dany."

"Better that she knows now than later."

"And the rest of your plans?"

"They will keep until we defeat Corypheus…"

"And fuck! Dany almost killed you."

"But she didn't," he said calmly. "Thanks to you."

After he said those words, the realization came. I was Dread Wolfed. "Wait—so all this time, you knew she wasn't going to do it? _Walang hiyang hayop ka_! You used me?"

Maybe I should have been bitter, but I wasn't. I was actually relieved. Because one of the most horrifying things of that scenario was him simply giving up.

"I took my chances. Truthfully, I wasn't completely sure, but I had faith in you, Old Friend."

"_Putang ina mo_!" I fought back tears of relief while the anger slowly gave way. "_Sira ulong pakshet ka_…"

His gray eyes peered at me earnestly, as his hand smoothed my injured one. "No matter how many times you cuss at me, Old Friend. I will always be grateful."

At this point, the tears just came. "_Gago!_ I was so worried! You Motherfucking Discount Elven Magneto Egg Bastard Spock Wanna-be!"

His other hand smoothed my hair as he smiled. "Feel better now?"

"How's your face?" I asked.

"I hardly felt it actually," he admitted.

"Really? Fuck!"

At least he could have lied about that and told me that it hurt a little. Really, that was the best time to lie a little.

Still, I was glad that both of them came out alive out of that ordeal. Obviously, things were going to get a little tense for a while between those two but perhaps it was for the best.

If a Dread Wolf can come clean and a Mad Inquisitor-Queen can show mercy, perhaps there is hope.

Anyone could deserve a second chance.

* * *

**Glossary:**

Caviteña – woman hailing from Cavite, a historic province near Manila—a key area in the Philippine Revolution against Spain, and the birthplace of the First Republic of the Philippines. Caviteña women were known to be fighters, often fighting alongside men in many battles. In this story, Tala's mom and grandma are Caviteñas.

Gago – translates as "stupid"

La Paz Batchoy – a type of pork-based ramen with origins in Central Philippines. wiki/Batchoy

Massage parlour – a place to get a massage, but usually people go there for more than a massage if you take my meaning…

Pakshet – a combination of F and S. LOL.

Putang Ina Mo—well, the full version of you know what.

Sira ulo - crazy

Walang hiyang hayop ka— translates as "You shameless animal!"

**Other references**

Duterte's Drug War - watch?v=atuqx5Ubr5o&t=380s

Missing and Murdered Indigenous Women - watch?v=6DLZgG15c-o&t=218s

Lethal Injections - watch?v=0lTczPEG8iI&t=584s

My Way killings - wiki/My_Way_killings

**A/N:** Another chapter done. It will need more editing and I am still in need of a beta. So if anyone wants to volunteer, feel free to tell me.

I actually considered using Solas' POV for this, but as I was writing it out, it was revealing too much, to soon, so I switched back to Tala's more limited perspective. Hopefully this build up is worth it.

Also, there's a reason why Solas calls Tala an "old friend." And I will not spoil it here. But people can guess in the comments if they want to.

Tala's Total Eclipse of the Heart flowchart probably looks a lot like this: r/funnycharts/comments/244adv/total_eclipse_of_the_heart_flowchart/

Thanks again for reading.


	7. Proposals

"For the last time, Lord Bennick: I cannot accept your proposal!" I firmly declared, moving as far away from him as I possibly could.

Lord Bennick protested, giving chase, "But how will I bear it if you continually torment me with your exotic eyes and your skin the color of—"

"Motherf—" I stopped myself, for Josephine's sake. This guy may be a racist turd but he's a noble racist turd. Not to mention, we were just outside the Great Hall where nobles gathered. "No: means no!"

Five months at Skyhold and I got my fair share of creeps. It was moments like those that remind me that Thedas is not too different from Earth with the amount of people affected with yellow fever and Asian fetishes. On Earth, I too got my fair share of dick pics and creepy Tinder messages, multiplied by three. Too bad Thedas has no block button.

"Is there a problem here?" Cassandra towered above him, her eyes glowering as she crossed her arms.

"No—nothing, Lady Cassandra!" he stumbled. "I was just on my way…"

I couldn't almost contain my smile as Lord Bennick scrambled away as quickly as he came.

Thank God for Cassandra. Fine, I take it back. Thedas may not have a block button but it has Cassandra.

Ever since that incident with Solas, I traded my copy of _Jane Eyre_ for hand-to-hand fighting lessons with Cassandra. My recent adventures taught me that though I am surrounded by the most skillful fighters in all of Thedas, I would be amiss to not learn a thing or two from them. If I was going to learn discipline, the best person I could learn it from was Cassandra.

Staring at Cassandra's towering figure, I suddenly remembered that I forgot to tell her that I was not going to make it to that late afternoon's session, due to the events of the day—an assembly ball to celebrate _The Herald_'s first issue, and Agnes and Rylen's wedding. And I was already in my rose-colored bridesmaid dress that Agnes specifically sewed for the occasion. The fact that they were happening on the same day was chaos enough, so I made the necessary arrangements so Varric take point on the first one, while I attended to the latter.

I totally forgot and I thought I was so dead. "Oh my God, I am sorry! I meant to send a note through a messenger but I was completely distracted. I am so sorry!"

The livid look on her face lingered as she approached and grabbed my wrist. "The way to escape a wrist hold," she explained. "Rotate your wrist toward my thumb."

Rotating my wrist, I obeyed.

"Now pull with all your strength and kick me!" she commanded.

I did as she asked, but only kicking her lightly.

"Not enough." She barked. "Again."

I repeated the motion ten more times until she was satisfied. We practiced in full view of early assembly attendants who were either a bit shocked or started avoiding us.

"Good," Cassandra commended me. "Now no one would care to bother you again for the rest of the evening."

I thanked her. Yes, she was always stern, but she always looked out for me.

Thedas weddings are much simpler than Earth weddings. There are no bridal showers, bachelor parties or bridal registries. What it usually involved was a notice posted on a church or chapel door a week prior, vows and a few witnesses. Not a lot of fanfare compared to Earth weddings.

I knew for a while that Agnes and Rylen were getting married. But after Rylen got reassigned to the Western Approach, they decided to accelerate their plans so the new family could stay together. This was also going to be their last evening at Skyhold.

Music swelled through the great hall as I entered. Leliana smiled and Josephine greeted guests near the entrance. Vivienne was already starting to cosy up to the rest of the nobles. Dorian mostly observed from the sidelines. Solas was sipping wine by the corner of a statue, raising his glass at me when he met my eyes. Finally, I saw Varric shifting in the corner by the fire, perhaps not used to those types of starched collared shirts not showing his chest hair. He read from a small piece of paper beside him—the speech I helped him write. When he looked up, he gave me a thumbs up.

All was going as well as I hoped. It was not every day that one can attend a party such as this, but there was somewhere else I needed to be.

When I got to the chapel, Agnes and Rylen were already there, with Mother Giselle and a chantry sister cradling Edith who slept in her arms. I inserted a couple of camellias on Agnes' braids while Rylen glanced at her adoringly. I was about to ask if we were waiting for someone else when Cullen rushed in, offering his apologies for being delayed.

Of course, _he_ also had to be there.

I kept my surprise to myself. Why should I mind that he's there? We're both colleagues and friends of the bride and groom. Nothing has to be awkward. And we see each other every single day for our jobs.

The ceremony proceeded. Mother Giselle read words from the chant of light, while Agnes and Rylen only had eyes for each other. Both of them cried as they read their vows. There was an exchange of rings and finally the kiss.

Beyond the walls of Skyhold, there was still a war. But for a moment, I forgot about it. In that small chapel, I remembered that love exists in this world.

Afterwards, we feasted at the Tavern. Maryden sang love songs. Rylen bought all the soldiers drinks.

Cullen and I sat in one table with the bride and groom. The serving girl brought us our fare of roasted veal, bread and pies. After she left, she came back and placed a bowl of rice beside my plate. I called her back, "Oh, I didn't exactly order this..."

"No you didn't," she smirked. "But he did for you, miss." Her eyes were directed at Cullen.

My cheeks must have reddened immensely. Agnes and Rylen stared in awkward surprise, while Cullen stoically continued eating.

Rice at Skyhold was not exactly common. Not a lot of people ate it, and our supply come all the way from Antiva. Yet, the fact that rice does existed in Thedas made me extremely happy. It makes Thedas livable as I do not think I would be able to survive without it.

Agnes and Rylen snickered. Cullen shrugged. "What? Don't pretend that you weren't going to get some. You eat it with everything."

"She does!" Agnes quipped. "Even with oats she still eats it."

He added, "And she also has this curious ability to point at everything with just her lips."

I protested. "I do not!"

"You do. In fact, you did it again the other day when I passed by your office for Josephine's report."

"Really, I don't…"

"Oh really, my lady?" Cullen challenged playfully. "Now would you care to direct me as to where the Iron Bull usually sits?"

As if by instinct, my lips puckered and pointed to where the Bull was drinking his beer with the Chargers.

A roar of laughter ensured. I glared at Cullen.

Agnes was almost crying as she laughed. "I know! The first time she did it, I was confused too, Commander. But then, this is why we love her."

Cullen took a swig of his pint and smiled. "Yes, we do. Yes, we do."

Well played, Discount Chris Evans. I shall be avenged.

When they finished laughing, I gulped a bit of Ferelden beer and began. "Cullen here is a sore loser at Wicked Grace."

Cullen's brow quirked. "We have not played Wicked Grace yet."

"No, but we will and you will lose to Josephine. And you will stubbornly keep on playing until you lose all your clothes. And oh, many will relish your walk of shame back to the barracks…"

He directed his gaze at me as if in a challenge and with mock concern. "Milady, are you telling me to prevent this from happening?"

I met his eyes back. "No: I am saying this because it speaks of the kind of man you are. You are that man who would rather stubbornly lose all his clothes and bear that walk of shame rather than forfeit any battle. You are that man who keeps on fighting. In fact, I know you will still challenge Josephine and lose even after I say all this. Am I not right?"

He did not answer. Instead, he swallowed the rest of his beer in response.

I was right.

"And this is why he is our Commander!" Rylen raised his glass. "To the Commander: long may you fight until you lose all your small clothes."

Afterwards, both Cullen and I made toasts to the couple. With a lot of coaxing from Agnes, I played and sang "Thinking Out Loud" for them while they danced, avoiding Cullen's gaze the entire time as he proved to be very distracting. Then they retired to an upstairs room for the night.

I then retired to the tallest part of the battlements with a small pint. It was dark out but I wanted to imagine what lay beyond the walls, the snow, the mountains and the invisible horizon. I had been living in Thedas for several months now and yet I had not seen much beyond those mountains that block my horizon. I know I do need to go home, but there were still a lot of places to see in Thedas and I have not seen them.

"What? No songs tonight?" Cullen teased as he approached with his own glass of beer.

I turned. "You've been listening?"

He occupied the space beside me. "Just every night."

Oh, God. And my song selections had been very random and emo. Tangina.

_I love him_  
_But when the night is over_  
_He is gone_  
_The river's just a river_

Jesus. I hope he did _not_ hear _that_. Tangina

"You don't have to be embarrassed," he said quickly. "Though I could not understand them all, your songs are beautiful. They sound very genuine, and they speak a lot about emotions in the world you lived in. Though at times they can be very personal…"

Personal is the understatement of the year. He said all of that as if he was merely stating facts. Yes, he was awkward a lot of times, but he sometimes just knew what to say. Tangina, why does he have to be so fucking perfect?

Taking another drink from his mug, he pointed out, "You've not gone a lot beyond Skyhold's walls…"

"I know," I replied. "A shame."

"Well, you are no prisoner here. With the Inquisition's resources, we can go anywhere."

I gave him a slightly puzzled look. We…the Inquisition's soldiers most likely.

"Just the other day I spotted the perfect area for a camp by a river only a few miles from here. We killed a couple of wyverns on the way, but other than that it's blissfully quiet."

"Wyverns?"

"Wyverns and one large bear…"

Jesus. "Oh God. On second thoughts, staying in Skyhold is not such a bad idea…"

"Really?" he asked a bit dejectedly. "Pity. I just thought that maybe you and I could have used the break…"

Wait, what? Did he just indirectly ask me out on a date? And did I just accidentally just turn him down? Tangina.

"That's not what I meant!" I followed up quickly.

He knitted his brows. Gosh, this is awkward.

"What I mean to say is, I really won't mind it as long as there are no bears or wyverns."

"I'll keep that in mind," he replied, looking somewhat relieved. "I'll come up with another idea then."

Okay, that was bad. But I played it cool. Dalagang Filipina. Just play it cool. If I played it cool, I thought, I could get another chance at this.

We continued to drink our beers in silence. And I got a few moments to pause. Because really? Cullen almost asking me out on a date? It's surreal. I must be high. Or getting drunk.

He cleared his throat. "So, where do you see yourself when this war is over?"

I raised an eyebrow at him. What the heck is this? A job interview?

The question caught me off guard though. Honestly, I never really thought about it.

I replied honestly, "I figured that I would have found my way home by then."

"Oh, right, I almost…" he scratched the back of his head. "By home you mean…your own world?"

"Yup, that place called Earth."

But then I thought about it, it's been months, and I haven't managed to find a way to get home. I had been endlessly charging and recharging my recorder and phone to at least find clues on what got me to Thedas, but no. Just hours and hours of ambient sound and material that I use for sound art. And there was still more to go through. My hands were getting more and more scratches from the wires every single day. And Dorian has not found a single clue either. I've been there for months, and so far, nothing.

The reality came. I could be stuck in Thedas forever. I didn't know when I started crying.

"What's wrong?" Cullen interrupted with a worried look on his face.

"I don't know when I'll ever get home…" I sobbed.

I'm not usually emotional. It could have been the beer. Tangina, why was I so emo?

"I'm sorry," I apologized. "I'll stop crying. I swear, I don't always do this…"

"Even if you do," he muttered under his breath. "You're still…"

"What?"

"Nothing." He said defensively. "Absolutely nothing."

"You are an excellent liar."

"Maker's breath…"

Then my tears gave way to light cackles. This man could put easily swing me from one emotion to another and I could hardly feel the whiplash.

"Where would you want to go then?" he asked. "If you could go anywhere here in Thedas?"

"Gosh, I don't know. I've been here within these walls for so long, so any place would be a good change."

He started pacing. "So, after this war is over and if you're still here…would you…would you care to travel with me to South Reach to visit my family?"

It occurred to me that he had not seen his family literally in decades. In situations such as these, I supposed that bringing a friend might make things less awkward. But then, I also asked a girl who's had a massive crush on him in like, forever. So, what is this?

Perhaps noting my confusion, he continued putting as much care into his words as he possibly could, "It does not have to mean anything…"

"Right…" I nodded trying to mask my disappointment.

"But if it does…if you don't mind it meaning anything…once you meet them, I also would want you to consider one other important question…"

"What question?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Maker's breath woman!" he said in frustration. "You've been receiving them all week!"

Oh. My. God. That question. I could only stare at him in surprise. It was hard to decide if this was going too fast or too slow. And I could hardly believe what I was hearing.

"I apologize," he said quickly. "It's just that…all week long, Josephine has been, well…Maker, I am a fool. And now would be a good time for you to at least say something…Pootah Inha or whatever it is you have to say…"

For yet another moment, I still stayed silent in a bit of a shock. He turned leave.

"Yes!" I cried. I didn't know which question I was exactly saying yes to, but I said it anyway. I just didn't want him leaving.

At first, the darkness obscured his face, but when he came close, the expression on his face was one of shock and joy. "Yes?"

"Yes." I repeated as he gently smoothed loose strands from my braids.

He slowly inched closer. I closed my eyes as he lowered his head towards mine. I could feel his hitched breathing, a hand reaching for my hips and the touch of his fingers at the corner of my lips.

I expected the touch of his lips at any second, but then I heard a terrified gasp. I felt a violent push before I met the ground.

Upon opening my eyes, I watched as his eyes widen in horror and stare at blank space. His hands shuddered as he gripped his head. "Maker, no! Not her…not her…not her face…"

Getting up, I rushed to him. "Cullen, I'm here. You're safe..." I said gently turning his eyes to mine, hoping he would wake up from this. "You're safe. I'm here." His grip tightened on my arm.

Finally, the brown in his eyes returned to their former gentleness as I continually called out to him. But then, perhaps seeing the scratch on my arm and the state of my dress, he gasped anew in shock. "Maker, what did I do?"

"I'm fine, Cullen," I assured him. "Really."

"Maker, I'm sorry," he cried. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

I held him reassuring him that I was fine, but then he loosened my grip.

"I'm sorry," he repeated regretfully. "I can't do this."

With that, he hastily left as soon as he came. I didn't want him to go.

I had a few proposals that week. Most of them were from douchebags. But this was the only one that made me cry.

* * *

**Glossary**

Tangina: shortened version of "Putang Ina."

**Music for the week:** "Balang Araw" (Someday) – I Belong to the Zoo ( watch?v=1cWuVBDoyek)

Translation: lyrics/I-Belong-to-the-Zoo/Balang-Araw/translation/english - not the best and it's a bit literal but it will do.

I just had to put this here because this literally popped into my head as I was writing that last bit.

**A/N:** Short chapter this week. It's supposed to be a longer chapter, but I decided to cut it in two. Not only does it make sense thematically, but I also think there should be an angst quota each week. LOL. If things are getting too angsty please do let me know.

Of course, there are a lot of things happening behind the scenes that our POV character does not know. Those will be explored further in the next chapter.

Thanks to the Dragon Age Fanfiction Readers and Writers facebook group for telling me that there's rice in Thedas. Because really, I think Tala would go insane a week without rice.


	8. A Canticle of Silence

There's always no easy way to say goodbye, especially if it's a goodbye that to a person that one will not get to see for perhaps a very long time. But the more one practices saying them, it gets a little better each time.

The first time I had to say goodbye like that was to Lola in an airport as I was about to leave for Canada with Mom. I cried even after my tears dried out, and Mom annoyed stewardesses to keep me hydrated on that 20-hour flight. I thought I was not going to see Lola again.

The second time was during my university graduation. I knew a lot of my friends were moving on, and I was about to set off to Britain for my masters. The third time was when I had to say goodbye to friends I made during my MA. While it's true that I only spent a year with them, for that year, my life revolved around my studies and them.

But I had to move on. Because life is about moving on and changing. Change always happens no matter how we want time to just stay still.

When we move on, we try to pack up as much of the love that other person gives us to bring with us. Be always, we leave parts of ourselves behind. Either that or we get left behind, and they leave parts of themselves with you.

Thankfully, each time it gets a little better. Each time, it gets less painful, and one cries less and less.

I tried not to cry when Agnes left.

Because once, I would have saved a hundred Havens if it meant knowing that she would be safe. But of course, she too had to move on.

This time, I was the one staying behind.

I held her tightly one last time, before she climbed up the wagon with Rylen and Edith and bid me to write her. With the sound of a whip, the wagon slowly retreated and disappeared into the mountains.

Letters are not like emails. Oftentimes, it takes weeks for them to get to their destination, and I sometimes forget about what I wrote about in my last letter. In her last letter, she told me about how they were adjusting to desert life, and there were a lot of notes about sand than I cared to know about. Still, she was becoming a regular Lawrence of Arabia, minus the orientalism.

In turn, I wrote about everyday happenings at Skyhold, like the new infirmaries and the new school that I helped establish for soldiers, scouts and their children. To be sure, most of the teachers came from within the Chantry, but with some correspondence with the University of Orlais, we managed to get a few outside the influence of the Chantry. And of course, there were Dany's dragons. There was another addition who Dany started calling Irri who Dany befriended at the Western Approach. And we found a draconologist, who would help us study the dragons and herd them towards an island just a bit off he Storm Coast.

Of course, there were things that I had to omit from my letters.

For instance, I could not write tell her everything about Dany or Solas. Every single day, it seemed that Dany remembered more and more of her old life. Yet she also maintained that she is a different person, which I would very much believe as she also has lived her life as a mage and as an elf. Poor little thing. While it seemed that things were still a little tense between her and Solas—for one thing, getting them to sit together in one table was hard—but eventually, the two had seemed to come to an understanding. Though she hated having the Dread Wolf in the Inquisition, they did agree to work together to stop Corypheus. The three of us had agreed to not speak about anything of what happened that night in my dreams, although the rest of the Inquisition did hear about my rampage on Solas' room the next day. I basically told everyone that I PMS'ed. Not everyone believed it though—particularly Leliana, Vivienne, Sera, Cassandra and Josephine. Of course, they knew that that was not exactly how PMS works. But hey, what else could I say anyway? And at least Dany and Solas won't kill each other, at least not yet.

And of course, there was Cullen.

After what happened at the night of Agnes and Rylen's wedding, he went to my office the next evening to try to apologize. Josephine quickly ducked out as soon as she saw Cullen. Damn Josephine to leave me alone at a time like this. Cullen paced around by the fire, perhaps carefully considering the best words to explain why he shut me down.

Before he could say anything, I roused everything that was calm and rational within me. "There's no need to explain anything, Cullen," I said with as much reassurance in my voice as I could possibly muster. "We're both adults and we had a lot of beer. And in your case, the alcohol may have triggered some…unnecessary complications."

"Unnecessary complications?" he repeated with a slight tone of scornfulness. "You do have your way of understating things…"

"And what would you call it then?" I asked, masking my annoyance.

"I was…" He paused. "I was trying to tell you how I felt. And for a moment, I thought you felt the same. I expected you to be angry at me at least…"

"Clearly, I am not, aren't I?" It was more of a declaration than a question, really.

"I never expected you to be so…" He never finished that sentence, but I knew what he meant to say. Cruel. That's right.

But in the immortal words of Hamlet or Shakespeare—I must be cruel only to be kind.

Also, he was the one who shut me down. Tangina, how was I the one who was cruel? But I kept that to myself.

With that, he left.

Perhaps I should have been mad. But right then, the only thing I knew was that I was tired. I was tired of hoping. In some cases, certain kinds of hope would only be painful in the end, especially if one has to leave eventually.

This was how I practiced saying goodbye.

Things like these were things that Agnes did not need to know. There is no need to make her sad on my account.

"Seeress!" Mother Giselle called one morning as I wrote by the garden. "It is time for the morning devotion."

A few minutes later, the sisters gathered in the small chapel. I was summoned to its center to sing, and I picked an old hymn that I knew well.

_When peace like a river, attendeth my way,_

_When sorrows like sea billows roll;_

_Whatever my lot, Thou hast taught me to say_

_It is well, it is well, with my soul._

_It is well, it is well,_

_With my soul, with my soul_

_It is well, it is well, with my soul._

A moment of silence ensued, and then the Chant was read. A passage from the Canticle of Apotheosis:

_The legion doused the pyre around her with lamp oil_

_As Andraste called out in a great voice:_

_"Maker of the World, forgive them! They have lived too long in shadow_

_Without Your Light to guide them! Be with Your children now, O Maker!_

_The Archon stood upon the dais and declared:_

_"Today, I end this war!" And by will alone_

_Drew fire from air and set the pyre aflame._

The sisters called for another moment of reflection. Five minutes passed, and then Mother Giselle called for everyone to speak.

A sister raised her hand. "The text describes our Lady's mercy, which should be extended even unto the undeserving."

More hands were raised, and soon voices filled the room, adding to more reflections about mercy and humility. "So we too," another sister declared, "Must be humble, even unto death by the fire."

When there was nothing else to be said, all went to their knees in prayer. Mother Giselle pronounced the end of the morning's devotion.

On Earth, I was really not one for organized religion. Though Mom did press me to go to youth groups when I was younger and one terrible Christian dating book almost convinced me to kiss dating goodbye. Yet, there was always something about the sisters' reflections that drew me in. I did not believe in the Maker, but these were all women leading in faith and worship—something I did not often see on Earth. So, when Mother Giselle asked if I could play some songs that I know from my world on morning devotions, I appeased her, and by this particular time, I had been doing it for a month. I do not believe in the Maker, but there was always some comfort in this community of women simply taking about a text that they love and their faith.

"What do you think of today's reflections?" Mother Giselle asked as we exited the chapel.

"They remind me of stories my Mother used to tell me from my world," I answered.

"Stories?" Mother Giselle repeated incredulously. "Does the Maker not exist in your world?"

"I think Andraste and your Maker may exist in different forms. Some of the stories are the same."

A smile formed on her wide lips. "In the future, you have to tell me some of these stories."

I nodded. One could always wonder what she would think if I had told her that in our world, Andraste's equivalent was a man on Earth.

Before I proceeded to the breakfast hall, Mother Giselle gently handed me a small brown leather-bound volume. "A copy of the Chant of Light. A token of the sisters' appreciation."

I quickly poured through it. It was surprisingly not a boring book. There were epic battles, betrayals, tragic love stories, and a lot of poetry. One time, as I just opened my copy to begin reading by the garden, something flashed in my head.

_The smell of dusty volumes. A warm feeling inside me as I find another letter tucked inside an old tattered of the Chant. One of many outdated editions that lined the shelves in that dimly lit part of the Library. The same red volume that always bears his letters. The same one that carries mine to him. A templar. I do not know his name, yet he knows mine. Silence, I call him. He never mentioned his name, but he tells me about the world outside these walls. Today's letter contains a pencil sketch of me and a story about him playing chess with his sister. Will I ever feel the warmth of the sunlight? Will I ever get to meet him?_

A flash of sunlight to my eyes reawakened me from my trance. Dammit, I came to just before I got to see the sketch.

What was that? It was like I was someone else for a few minutes. It happened before as I sat playing chess with Cullen. I had a very good idea of whose memories I was experiencing, but why me? Why now? Endless questions enumerated themselves in my head—question that will remain unanswered at least until Dany, Dorian or Solas come back.

And no: Cullen was not an option. It was bad enough that his somewhat-ex was literally messing with my head. So I wrote a note to the next best person.

_Dear Leliana,_

_I write this to ask if it were possible for your scouts and spies to investigate a matter at Kinloch. _

_This concerns a certain mage called Solana Amell, who was a resident around ten years ago just before the Fifth Blight. If you could find any record of her or clues of her whereabouts, would it be possible to forward them to my office?_

_Moreover, information of related individuals—a mage named Jowan and First Enchanter Irving would also be of great help._

_Under no circumstances should Commander Cullen know that I am investigating this. Hence, I prefer that we communicate about this matter in this form._

_I do hope you understand._

_Regards,_

_Tala_

If anything, our Natasha Romanov would at least know something.

Her reply was swift. I immediately read her reply as soon as one of her scouts came running to me.

_Dear Seeress,_

_I must admit that I was surprised by your note._

_The name "Amell" is one that is familiar to me, as it bears an association with the Champion of Kirkwall._

_In my travels with Maggie—Margaret Cousland, we have encountered First Enchanter Irving whose magic was instrumental in saving one little boy at Redcliffe, and who led the mages at the Battle of Denerim. As for the mage Jowan, he's been known to have caused all the troubles of Redcliffe, but word was that he escaped Redcliffe's cells._

_After the mage rebellion, acquiring information about individual mages can prove to be a challenge._

_Nonetheless, I will forward any information I find to your office._

_You can rely on my silence regarding this matter. Though I suspect that your interest in this relates to your interest in our dear Commander?_

_Leliana_

I ignored that last bit and sent her a short note of thanks.

A few days later, as I took out books from the shelves in the library, I was struck with another of these trance-like memories.

_Tomorrow, I will be narrowed, and it may be the end of me. I asked him to return all my letters and to place them in a box on some loose steps on the way to the third floor. I wasn't supposed to look, but I saw him. __It's him. The boy who kept my secret._

Dammit! Though I had a good idea of who that person is, Solana tends to pull back on the most inconvenient time possible. I wanted to see him at least. Still, that got me another clue to give Leliana.

A week later, I finally received some things—a stack of letters, a comb with a familiar crest engraved on it, and a short note from Leliana.

_My Dear Friend,_

_I have made inquiries regarding those other names you mentioned. Reports indicate that First Enchanter Irving died shortly after the Blight—age perhaps catching up to him. Thus, the leadership of the Ferelden circle has then changed hands. _

_There's very little of his letters or effects left, as he seemed to have instructed most of his students to burn all his letters. However, this comb bearing the Amell crest, retrieved from a chest with some of his old books in his old office. Perhaps it may have some association with the Amell of interest? _

_As for your elusive Solana Amell, my contacts at Kirkwall trace the name to the Amell family registry as the eldest daughter of Revka Amell and one of the first of her children to be taken by the Circle more than twenty years ago. Sadly, all of those children—sent to various Circles-seemed to all have perished around the time of the Blight, or the Mage rebellion. __As for Solana Amell, she was accused of conspiracy with a blood mage—Jowan as stated—and was sentenced for imprisonment at Aonar. __With great scandal to the Ferelden circle, she died during an escape attempt with other mage rebels._

_However, still no word on the mage Jowan._

_My scouts have retrieved the letters in the exact location you have given. Among these letters is a sketch that could prove to be of interest to you._

_Leliana_

I dropped all the letters to the floor as soon as I saw the sketch mentioned. It was a portrait of someone in mage robes.

Someone with my face.

And her name was Solana Amell.

* * *

**A/N:** Short chapter this week. I barely had time to write as I had a lot of things going on this week. But I am hoping to write more with the Quebec holidays this weekend and the next. No promises though, since I'll also be doing some traveling.

Nonetheless, expect a lot of letters between young Cullen and Solana in the next chapter. It's one of the reasons why this is short, since I want the letters to be self-contained.

Originally, this chapter, the next one and the one after that was intended to be all in one chapter in my outline, but I decided to slow things down a bit, especially since this is the second most important "mystery" in this fic.

So I will go above the 25 chapters that I planned, but hopefully it won't go over thirty chapters as per my estimate.

Forgive any errors or typos. I still have no beta, and I am slowly editing all of this as I go.

I hope people saw this Solana twist coming, and hopefully this is the right time to give this away. I did drop so many hints in the previous chapters, from some of Cullen's dialogue to some of Tala's song choices—_Wuthering Heights_ or _the Moonlight Densetsu_. But then what I expect and what readers pay attention to are something out of my control. Still, I hope I did it justice.

If you're curious who "Margaret Cousland" was named after, it's Margaret Hale from Gaskell's _North and South_. I suspect Tala read this novel in her university years. My guess is, Tala relates to the notion of being transplanted like Margaret Hale as a fellow "migrant." Also, the 2004 adaptation of _North and South_ is a must watch. Just saying.

Now to the letters.


	9. Notes in the Dark

1\. d4 f5 2. c4 Nf6 3. Nc3 e6 4. Nf3 d5 5. e3 c6 6. Bd3 Bd6 7. O-O O-O 8. Ne2…

_Is this what templars do to keep awake?_

_Interesting. A stonewall countered with another stonewall…_

_But this game needs to begin: Black Knight to D7._

_If I recall correctly, this is a two-player game._

_-Someone equally bored_

How do you know that I'm a templar?

I can easily be another apprentice simply passing the time on Enchanter Passereau's potions class.

Knight to G5.

-That Hypothetical Templar

_A response? How curious…_

_I read all of the First Enchanter's letters, assist in marking papers and occasionally write his letters. I am quite familiar of most enchanters,' apprentices' and most senior templars' handwriting. The fact that I have not seen yours means that you are new here._

_Really, G5? You are falling asleep._

_Mage captures on H2. Check._

_-That other bored person_

I am certainly awake now.

I met you once, I am certain. But then, you may not remember who I am.

King to H1.

-An acquaintance

_A name would be useful. Or better specifics. I am sure I have talked to and passed every templar behind these walls. So yes, we definitely have met._

_I guess you have me at a disadvantage, as you know me but I do not seem to know you. Not even a little hint?_

_Knight to G4._

_-Someone who is curious as to who she is corresponding to._

No specifics. It is necessary to protect your secrets as well as mine.

But I do know one thing: You look pretty, especially when you have that pensive smile on your face when you read. A good book I imagine?

Pawn to F4.

I do know that it important to defend one's knights.

-Someone who hopes to remain a friend

_I see. You know how to use flattery as a distraction._

_But names do matter. Otherwise, how would I know that you're not a ghost or a serial murderer. Or maybe a ghost serial murderer._

_No matter: if you prefer not to give names I shall bestow one on you._

_I have thought of a few._

_I initially thought of calling you "Dear Templar" but I find that too generic, and I feel like I am judging you based on your selected profession. Then I thought of "Dear Lyrium Drinker" but that sounds too insulting to you. I don't think taking lyrium defines you as a person. I thought of "Dear Mage Watcher" but that one is insulting to me. So, I dub you My Silent Friend as silence seems to be what you insist on. _

_I don't mind you calling me by name as any friend would. While it is true that some other person would easily pick up this old volume, I do not mind gambling._

_Queen to E8._

_Yours affectionately,_

_Solana_

_PS. As you can see, I am not afraid of names. What are they going to do, surround me with more templars?_

Milady,

It is no flattery. It is the truth.

Pawn to G3.

Very well. I will take that name. It is certainly better than "ghost-serial-murderer."

Your

Silent Friend

_Dear Mr. Silent,_

_Queen to H5._

_I would try to return the compliment, but I don't know what you look like. _

_Is your hair black, brown, blonde or are you perchance a ginger? I hope you're not bald. You're probably too young to be bald anyway. We're both too young to be bald._

_And wouldn't it be nice to write to someone and be able to picture the color of their eyes?_

_Today I tried to speak to a boy. One of your friends, I bet. I owe him a debt, and I want to thank him, but he keeps running away._

_In some ways, he reminds me of you—shy, kind and great at evasion._

_Are mages all that terrifying to you templars? Is this why you keep your distance?_

_If I ever get to meet you, I promise to not turn you into a toad. _

_His eyes are brown, I think. A superior color. _

_Would a day ever come when I could look into your eyes?_

_Affectionately,_

_-Solana_

Milady,

You looked rather sullen earlier after today's sermon.

Is anything the matter?

Your

Silent Friend

PS. King to G2.

_My Ever Silent Friend,_

_Ah, so you were there too._

_In that case, have you not heard anything that Mother Petula said? She said that the Maker detests magic. I refuse to believe it. After all, did not the Maker also create the Fade?_

_The Maker she speaks of is narrow-minded, irrational, mean, unjust and bigoted. _

_I know a lot of people worship this version of the Maker, and it is pitiable. A lot of these people are better and more good-natured than their Maker._

_As for me, I imagine a Maker who is good, kind, forgiving and one who has a sense of humor._

_After all, whose idea was it to let two people communicate through a dusty old book?_

_I feel better now. I found a small spot with a little sunlight via a small crack close to a summoning font. Sometimes, a little bit of sunlight works miracles. _

_This is the Maker I know._

_Mage to H1._

_A much more cheerful,_

_Solana_

_PS. It's spring now outside is it not?_

_PPS. As it is nearing my birthday, would you kindly leave my bishop alone?_

My Dear Lady,

As you have no means to see the Spring, allow your servant to bring the Spring to you.

Crystal Grace does not grow much on this side of the lake, but my finding it is a lot like finding you. Unexpected and undeserved, much like the Maker's blessing.

Also: Happy birthday.

Knight captures Mage on G1.

I hope my lady forgives me.

Your

Silent Friend

_My Dear Silent Friend,_

_Thank you for the flowers. They're the loveliest things I have ever received or at least remember receiving. I shall treasure them until the end of their time. Along with this old comb, which was the last thing I ever got from my Mother._

_And you are forgiven. But I shall have my revenge._

_Queen to H2. Check._

_What is your opinion on Cook's barley stew? I think she's holding out on us on the garlic and other spices._

_Also, cats or mabari?_

_Your ever curious,_

_Solana_

My Dear Lady,

Mabari.

As for the stew, as long as she does not hold out on the sausage, I would be perfectly fine with it.

Why do you ask?

King to F3.

Your

Silent Friend, who at this point is also silently confused

PS. I have heard some mages occasionally enthusiastically talk about going to the stacks. What do they usually mean by that?

_My Dear Silent Friend,_

_Aha! You're Fereldan!_

_As much as I dislike stereotypes as the next person, you my dear sir, are a walking stereotype._

_It's adorable._

_Regarding the stacks, do you REALLY want to know?_

_Pawn to E5._

_Your hesitant,_

_Solana_

My Dear Lady,

Yes.

Pawn from D4 takes pawn on E5.

I will regret this won't I?

Your

Silent Friend

_My Unknowing Silent Friend,_

_Delicate maidens never discuss what happens in the stacks. And the events that occur there can occur whether its participants are fully clothed or not. While ghosts are rumored to exist there, the moaning comes from an entirely different source if you take my meaning._

_It's both a metaphor and an actual space for said metaphor._

_Now do you regret asking?_

_Now my turn to ask: have you ever gone to the stacks?_

_Knight captures pawn on E5._

_-Solana_

My Dear Lady,

Maker's Breath!

No. Absolutely not! Not that I wouldn't, but…never mind.

Maker's fiery breath…

Your

Silent Friend, who at this point is also silently mortified

PS. But all the same, have you ever…?

_My Dear Silent Sir,_

_Maker, you are all too amusing. I can imagine you blushing. It's adorable._

_No. But I am not clueless either. Blame Anders not shutting up about his, well, exploits in that area. So, as it is in most areas of life, I can say that I am well versed in theory if not in practice._

_Why? Does that matter to you?_

_Also, you forgot to move._

_Yours ever,_

_Solana_

My Dear Lady,

My apologies. Pawn on E4 captures Knight on E5.

I would remind myself not to embarrass myself with regards to you. I promise to be nothing short of honorable with everything.

Let's change the subject: I heard you hail from Kirkwall. What do you miss the most about it?

Your

Silent Friend, who is still silently mortified

_My Dear Adorable Silent Sir,_

_I do believe in your promise of honor. No matter how fickle this world is, I would want to believe in you even though I don't know your name._

_As for your question, I barely remember my hometown, as I was hardly seven when the templars came for me. But there are some sensations that I remember like the smell of the sea, the sound of merchants cackling outside my window, my nurse's old tales and my mother's lullabys._

_Sometimes, I try to imagine my life if I or any of my sisters never had magic. I would have been a noble lady at Kirkwall. I would have been able to use my money and property to help the unfortunate at Lowtown. Who knows? I perhaps could have been Viscount. Noble men would try to marry me, but I would put them in their place. _

_If not, I can at least travel anywhere I want and be friends with anyone I want without any secrecy. And I will gladly take all of my friends around the Kirkwall of my mind._

_But then I realize that had I been this lady, I would not have met you, or Jowan or Anders. In days when I remember my friends, my days here become a bit more bearable._

_All the same, I would have loved it if you were in my Kirkwall._

_Now to you: where would you like to go if you were not here?_

_Knight takes pawn on E5. Check._

_-Solana_

My Dearest Lady,

There's a small dock by a lake near the village I grew up in. Out side the occasionally quacking of ducks and geese, it's very much undisturbed. I often went there to escape my sisters and my younger brother. If we were not here, I would take you there.

With your story, I am surprised that you bear no ill-will against us templars. Nonetheless, I am glad that you don't. It speaks well of you that you don't fall to prejudice.

Perhaps another one of your virtues, mind you.

King to F4.

Your

Silent Friend, who appreciates your virtues silently from a distance

_My Silent Friend,_

_I am no angel._

_I must confess, I did not think of templars too well at some point. Because I was very young when templars arrived one day at our house for me. I did not even get to say goodbye to my mother, my father or my sisters. I was told that my mother wandered the streets crying for me, and all my sisters taken to different soon after. I don't know if I will ever see or hear from them again. Call this sacrilege but any system that tears apart families like this needs to change. Anyone who sees this and does nothing is either blind or a bigoted sadist. So yes, for a time, I did not exactly have a good opinion on templars._

_What's worse is that because of my other strange magical abilities, which is probably not news to you, I usually have more templars watching me. Last time I heard another creature's voice, involved that commotion with the dragon that you have undoubtedly heard of._

_But some time ago, one kind templar perhaps took pity on me. We never spoke, but he kept one of my secrets the same as you do this one. You've met him, I bet. There are not a lot of handsome templars among your batch of new recruits. And I wish there was some way to thank him. There's also a part of me that always wonders, does he remember or think about that moment the same way that I do?_

_But that may be just me._

_Anyway, my situation is not all too bad anyway. I have gotten used to the distant company. This other friend actually was assigned in my presence a few times. I have not had the opportunity to thank him yet, as there are always many others around us, but at least I get to see him._

_So there, I have learned to find some templars agreeable, including yourself._

_Affectionately and hopefully not too sacrilegious,_

_Solana_

_PS. It is not easy for me to write about these things. Normally, I would keep these opinions to myself with the exception of Jowan or Anders, but as my friend, I would hope that you would understand._

My Dearest Lady,

As you have expressed your gratitude, I am very sure that in some way that other person is also very grateful in the opportunity to serve you and would be infinitely happy to know those sentiments though he may have some trouble expressing them.

We, templars, have all vowed ourselves in service of the Maker and his children. Though it is easier to speak of love through service, expressing love through words takes a bit of practice. Sometimes, telling people that you love them is the hardest. I have yet to write my sister. In my own way, this is how I practice.

As for your opinions, you have nothing to fear from me. To be quite honest, I have not really thought about situations such as yours. We never hear those kinds of stories, only stories that bolster our resolve and service to the Maker. While we prize obedience above all, perhaps we ought to remember compassion. But admittedly, it is always hard to remember compassion when we are also taught to fear.

I admire your courage, my lady.

Though duty will always be paramount, you have nothing to fear from me.

In a perfect world, we would have nothing to fear from each other.

Yours but for now must remain,

That Silent Friend

PS. Now it is your turn to forget your move.

_My Silent Friend,_

_I apologize. Of course, we must continue our game. Knight to G6. Check._

_As I have told my story to you, I do want to believe you when you tell me that I have nothing to fear from you. Though admittedly, part of me is still afraid. After all, you know who I am. Our institutions give you power over me. But I believe in you. If I know anything, it is that I want to believe the best in my friends, because that is what it means to love one's friends._

_A million times, I want to choose love and compassion above fear. _

_It is after all, fear that divides us._

_And in that perfect world you speak of, our institutions and our leaders would teach love above fear._

_Perhaps someday, we can change this world to make it closer to that._

_Your friend,_

_Solana_

My Dearest Lady,

King to F3.

Speaking of friends, you do have an interesting selection. One who you have already mentioned, seems to be notorious among our ranks for his numerous escape attempts and other unsavory exploits with both men and women.

As for the other, let's just say that the rumors circulating around him do him no credit to say the least.

I do believe in your kind heart, my lady, but I caution you in keeping such friends.

And don't you have any other lady friends to do other lady things with? Those two tend to hang around you possibly a bit too much. One could almost presume…

If not for your character, for your own safety at least.

And that is paramount above all.

Your

Silent Friend

_My Dear Silent Sir,_

_Those two happen to be my best friends, and they are a lot like brothers to me. While it is true that Anders can be an idiot at times and that Jowan has questionable magical interests, they are my friends._

_I choose to believe in them._

_And before anyone lobbies more accusations at them, that person should at least try to understand why they act like so. While I at least had loving and accepting parents, not everyone is as fortunate. And if one has been imprisoned most of one's whole life, can you blame that person for wanting at least a bit of freedom?_

_Moreover, if I were to follow your logic of ladies-must-have-more-ladies-as-close-friends, I should not be writing to you. After all, you, I am almost certain, are a man too. _

_Are you jealous?_

_Your,_

_Solana_

_PS. Pawn to F4. I do intend to win in four moves._

My Dear Lady,

I see: your tower is perfectly positioned on the other side. But I wouldn't be overly confident. You still have to clear the way.

Pawn on E3 takes pawn on F4.

Your

Not Jealous Silent friend

_My Dear Silent Friend,_

_Bishop to G4. Check._

_Are you sure you don't want to concede?_

_Much love,_

_Solana_

_PS. Sure you're not jealous…_

My Dear Lady,

I will definitely not concede.

King captures bishop on G4.

-One still silently determined

_My Dear Silent Sir,_

_Alright then. Knight to E5. Check._

_Let's finish this._

_-Solana_

My Dear Lady,

Pawn captures Knight on E5.

-One who silently resists to the last

_My Dear Silent Sir,_

_Pawn to H5. Checkmate._

_I did try to warn you._

_My condolences,_

_Solana_

My Dear Lady,

Well played. Well played.

It's been a while since I have last been defeated soundly by another brilliant lady.

Another game?

-One friend who is silently impressed

_My Dear Sir,_

_Which woman?_

_Alright. Your move._

_Prepare yourself for another defeat._

_-Solana_

My Dearest Lady,

Now who's jealous?

Pawn to D4.

Your ever

Silently amused Friend

_My Dear Sir,_

_No really, I am not._

_Knight to F6._

_Solana_

My Dear Lady,

Why are your answers so short then? Are you by any chance peeved at me?

Pawn to C4.

Your,

Silent Friend

_My Dear Sir,_

_Pawn to D6._

_-S_

My Dearest Lady,

It seems you are very peeved at me.

Thus, I am flattered milady.

In any case, the lady I wrote of is my sister.

Now will you forgive me?

Your

Silent Friend who wishes to be forgiven

PS. Knight to C3

_My Dear Silent Friend,_

_Ah, I see._

_I imagine then that this is how you learned to play this game._

_What is she like?_

_Mage to B4._

_Your,_

_Solana_

_PS. Forgiven._

My Dearest Lady,

I thank you for your forgiveness.

She is very relentless. In fact, I received a letter from her this morning with a stern reprimand for my forgetting to reply to her last letter.

It took me more than two years to finally defeat her.

I am not sure if she still plays, but I would not have become a templar if not for her encouragement. So, in a way, we would not be both playing this game if not for her.

How did you learn to play?

Also, to atone for my acute transgression, I have made this sketch of you the other day. You look dazzling under the moonlight.

Yours ever,

That silent friend who will forever be devoted

PS. Queen to C2.

_Dear Silent Sir,_

_I fear that you overly idealize me in this portrait._

_I am vertically challenged and I am not fair. If you tell me that my eyes look like little grains of rice, I shall never write to you again._

_To answer your question, I learned from Irving. He taught me the game, because he said that he needed to keep practice. However, I hardly ever see him play with anyone else. My guess is, he is actually practicing to outwit the Knight Commander because those two are always at each others' throats._

_Pawn to D5._

_Your,_

_Solana_

_PS. Again, do not write to me as if I were a beauty because I clearly am not._

My Dear Lady,

But I contend that you are. You will always be one to me.

As for your eyes, they always smile even when you don't. They show a radiance within—resilience, purity of spirit and the Maker's light. Someday I want to be able to gaze at them and understand how the Maker would allow such beauty, mind and spirit come to be in this place.

Pawn to A3.

Do you think there will ever come a time when those two will be friends?

Your affectionately,

Silent Friend

_My Dear Silent Sir,_

_Mage to E7._

_The First Enchanter and the Knight Commander becoming friends? I certainly don't think so. Although, one could dream that they secretly are romancing each other given all those intense stares. Can you imagine them, well, in a bridal chamber together? Ah, the agony. Makes for a wonderful forbidden romance._

_It is unfair. I still don't know what you look like. So, I will make you a portrait of how I see you in my mind in the attached page._

_Your ever curious,_

_Solana_

My Dear Lady,

Irving and the Knight Commander in a bridal chamber, Maker forbid! I dare not follow your imagination on that one.

Also, the page is blank.

Your,

Silent Friend

PS. Also, I see that you are quite attached to your mages. Pawn captures pawn on D5.

_My Dear Silent Friend,_

_Exactly. That page describes you exactly as how I picture you._

_And it will remain so unless you give me any hint as to what you look like._

_My pawn in turn catches your pawn on D5._

_Your,_

_Solana_

My Dear Lady,

Mage to B4.

I shall satisfy you on one thing.

You are the only woman who I write such letters to. Each day I awaken to thoughts of you, our game and what you would write me every single day.

I hope you feel the same.

Your devotedly,

Silent Friend

_My Dearest Silent Friend,_

_Is it possible to feel this way with someone one has never met?_

_Sometimes I feel that I merely imagine you. For all I know, I am writing to a ghost. A ghost-templar. After all, many spirits haunt these halls and why shouldn't you._

_But you are no ghost I know._

_I think I saw your shadow once. I called out to you, but your figure and your steps quickly retreated out of the darkness._

_So, I know you are real._

_But as the lady you write to, I give you this reprimand: For the Maker's sake, write to your sister! You cannot be writing to me all the time._

_Yours,_

_Solana_

_PS. Pawn to C6. I see what you intend to do with your Knight and Mage. You are getting better this time around. _

My Dearest Lady,

I apologize for my long absence in writing.

I was part of the troop who was dispatched to catch your friend Anders.

I tried my best to not raise my sword against him for your sake, but there were many others in our squad who did not feel so kind. He will feel the effects of nullification for a few more days.

Greagoir was cross, to put it mildly, and he will be placed in solitary confinement. I don't know how long he will stay there. But they seem to plan to keep them there for a while.

As he is your friend, be forewarned that you and your other friend will most likely be questioned and placed under guard for your association.

All I can tell you is: I am so sorry.

Your,

Silent Friend

PS. This news will, I fear cause you to grieve. But when you have shed all your tears for him, remember that I will be here, ready to continue this game. Pawn to H3. Take as much time as you need.

_My Dear Silent Friend,_

_It is as you predicted._

_As of late, I have been brought for questioning twice this week not counting the ones before, and though I can still freely roam the halls, there's always someone watching me. Thus, finding time to write this and slip this in has proven to be trickier than usual._

_I must confess that I did suspect that Anders would attempt another escape. But then again, he always declares it to the world that he would do so. Sometimes, it is like a boast and he would laugh about it. But then, every time he gets caught, it gets worse and worse, and I fear for him._

_I have been barred access to the dungeons and to him. So I assume that he is still in solitary confinement? How long exactly do they plan on keeping him there?_

_Yes, perhaps he did some wrong but is it necessary to keep him there this long? I fear that he would grow mad. And I mean that literally. Confining a mage such is not wise, especially if there are spirits of rage or other demons lurking._

_The next time they question me, I shall try to speak to the Knight Commander. Perhaps it is the one good thing about being brought again and again for questioning._

_It is strange to be writing to you about this, but I have no one to write to. I have shed my tears but now is the time for action._

_Yours,_

_Solana_

_PS. I have not forgotten our game. It is one of the few things that keeps me sane these days I feel. I castle on this move._

My Dearest Lady,

I admire your fortitude on this.

I know that you have nothing to do with his escape, but I fear that they will keep you under guard still. The rest of the troops are restless. Everything is on lockdown, and I am sorry that you would utterly miss the remainder of the summer—not that you've seen much of it.

There are still dandelions by the lake. I hope these ease your sorrow, and that you find them in this volume before they are completely dried.

Pawn to E3. I am glad that our game brings you comfort as it does to me.

Your

Silent Friend.

_My Dear Silent Friend,_

_Tower to E8._

_Thanks for the dandelions. I truly appreciate the gesture._

_Unfortunately, Greagoir did not listen to me. But then again, no one listens to a mere mage._

_I know this may be too much to ask, but would it be possible, for you to ask him what I could not? Maybe he'll listen to one of his templars. _

_Of course, you can refuse it if you wish or if it places you or your rank at any disadvantage. I do not wish to endanger any other friend for this. But I worry._

_Yours,_

_Solana_

My Dear Lady,

I have not had much time to write.

Since your last letter, I have done what you asked. Unfortunately, the Knight Commander was annoyed by the request, and had assigned me to the dungeons the past few weeks.

Nonetheless, I did get a glimpse of your friend. Though I am not permitted in any way to engage with him, I did hear his voice. A glance inside and I saw that he was speaking to a small orange cat.

With all this, at least he is not completely alone.

It's been so long, that I had almost forgotten what my next move was. But I cannot forget you.

Mage to D3.

Your,

Silent Friend

_My Dear Silent Friend,_

_I feel so ashamed. _

_I should not have asked it of you. I am utterly sorry. _

_But somehow, it is a comfort that Anders is not completely alone. I have not given up. I'll find a way to help him out of there._

_What can I ever do to make it up to you?_

_Yours,_

_Solana_

_PS. Knight to E7._

My Dear Lady,

No thanks necessary.

It will always be a pleasure to serve my lady.

And I could not stand by and do nothing.

Knight to F3.

Your

Silent Friend

_My Dear Silent Friend,_

_Really, what can I do?_

_Please tell me what I can do because I feel like all I ever do is harm my friends._

_Also, everything about this feels so uneven. You keep giving me things, but I can't give anything back to you. It is rather unfair._

_And I hate owing debts. All my life, I've been receiving things and I cannot give anything back. I hate it._

_I am so sorry._

_Knight to F8._

_Your,_

_Solana_

My Dearest Lady,

Truly, there is no debt.

But if you insist, a favor would do.

Knight to E5.

Your,

Servant and Silent Friend

_My Dear Silent Friend,_

_Sure. What favor?_

_I'll gladly do anything._

_Mage to D6._

_Your,_

_Solana_

My Dear Lady,

That glove on your hand will do.

As for our game, I castle on this move.

Your,

Silent Friend

_My Dear Ever So Knightly Silent Friend,_

_A glove? Really?_

_You, my dear ser, have been reading far too many romances._

_Nonetheless, if this is truly what you desire, I have left it behind the shelf._

_Honestly, I would have asked for something more useful._

_Knight to E6, threatens mage on F4. _

_Your,_

_Solana_

My Dearest Lady,

I have retrieved thy token with success, and it will be used to great effect.

On the contrary, I would argue that a lady's glove can be extremely useful to any knight-errant. Uses listed as follows:

Opening stubborn pickle jars

Removing mabari hair on one's clothes and armor

Dusting other books from this shelf

I also realize that this is the closest I could get to touching and holding your hand.

Thus, I shall cherish thy dear hand and keep it close.

Your,

Silent Friend

PS. Your warning has been heeded. Mage to H2.

_My Dear Silent Friend,_

_Given the way you put it, my dear sir, I should feel decapitated, but I don't. Then again, perhaps it has always belonged to you. _

_In a lot of ways, somehow you help me momentarily forget that a lot of these horrible things._

_I thank you. It's not enough. I truly wish I could give you more._

_Pawn to G6._

_Yours,_

_Solana_

My Dearest Lady,

It's wonderful to see you smile again.

I would endeavor to do a lot more just to keep you smiling if I could.

I caught a maple leaf on patrol today, or rather the wind pushed it through a slot in my armor.

I heard that catching a leaf in autumn brings some good luck, which I share to you, my dearest lady.

Knight to F3.

Your,

Silent Friend

_My Dear Silent Friend,_

_What happened in the dungeons?_

_I saw templars rushing about earlier, and then funeral boxes sometime later with the smell of something or someone singed. What happened? _

_Is Anders alright?_

_Your,_

_Solana_

My Dearest Lady,

There was a situation in the dungeons.

The cat I mentioned a few letters back turned into a rage demon. The thing took out three templars, and your friend almost managed to escape again.

One of the templars who died was someone I knew. And he's dead.

Your friend has been transferred a different more secure solitary cell. He is unharmed and shows no signs of regret for the dead.

He is a dangerous man.

Your

Silent Friend

_My Dear Silent Bastard Friend,_

_What do you mean he's dangerous?_

_This is what I've been saying all along that can happen if a mage is locked up for too long on his own. And no one heeded what I said._

_Maybe they deserved it._

_And you, Mr. Stubborn Lyrium-for-brains have no right to judge a mage so severely punished. Have you suddenly decided to become part of the roster of rising stars for top shelf bigots?_

_Solana_

_My Dear Silent Friend who I hope I am still friends with,_

_I am a Stupid Beast of a friend. I have not acted like a friend at all._

_Please forgive what I wrote on my last letter. It was mean. I was mad and I wasn't thinking._

_Yesterday, I sat with that other templar friend I mentioned several letters back. He was quite distressed about that happened. He barely spoke anything, but he did tell me that those deaths were the first instances of death that he ever saw. So, I held his hand until I heard someone about to pass us on the hall._

_Was that also the first time you saw death?_

_If so, I am so sorry. I wasn't thinking._

_Moreover, if you could ever forgive me and are still up for it, Knight to G7_

_Your,_

_Solana_

My Dearest Lady,

Mage takes make on D6. You were obviously very distracted. It is very unlike you to leave your mage just so.

I, too, must apologize about what I wrote about your friend. Anger, perhaps, makes rage demons of us all.

That colleague of mine who died, he wasn't a good man. He, alongside the other two, seem to revel in their task of tracking and disciplining apostates. Sometimes the disciplining can be a bit too extreme. But he was someone I knew.

And he's dead.

Death is something that happens to us all, but to see it upclose…One moment he was there, the next moment, he was gone. It was something that I had not seen before.

Your other templar friend had been extremely lucky to have been able to hold your hand. For now, this glove—that memory or shadow of that which you once touched—will have to suffice.

Yours forever,

That Silent Friend

My Dear Silent Friend,

Queen takes mage on D6.

If we can forgive and comfort each other, perhaps there is hope that things can be alright.

If I had never been a mage and you were not a templar, there wouldn't have nothing to keep me from holding you. I would just be able to come as just me, and you would be just you.

Wouldn't that be nice?

Your,

Solana

My Dearest Lady,

It would, but otherwise, I would not have met you. I wouldn't exchange that for anything.

Tower on F1 to C1.

Your,

Silent Friend

_My Dear Silent Friend,_

_It's truly annoying that anything that I confide to you and you to me, can be framed as an act of conspiracy. And I hate this fact makes me hesitate at times in writing about certain things._

_And you're the only person I could really ever write to and ponder about these things._

_Why must the world assume that the both of us are bitter enemies? I hate it._

_Apart from news of darkspawn in the south, there's been some talk brewing. The enchanters have gone restless, Uldred especially and they have been giving some certain ideas to some students. And what's worse is that some of my other friends are starting to agree with these._

_I hate it._

_I must do something, but I feel powerless._

_Do you ever feel that way?_

_I hate it. I really hate it._

_Yours, _

_Solana_

_PS. Mage to F5._

My Dearest Lady,

There's also been some talk among our ranks, especially with the Knight Commander corresponding, with the Grand Cleric more than regularly.

Truly, I understand what it means to be torn by duty and affection. It's the only thing keeping me from holding onto that hand of yours.

Please be well, my lady.

Knight to D2.

Your,

Silent Friend

_My Dear Silent Friend,_

_I will not take this sitting down. I will show them that things can be resolved through more peaceful means. And I will get my friend out of those dungeons._

_Even if it takes all of me to do it. I will._

_Tower to E7._

_Your,_

_Solana_

My Dearest Lady,

I noticed that you've not been eating anything. You push away your plate and sit silently at mealtimes, staring at all onlookers.

What are you doing?

Pawn to B4.

Your,

Silent Friend

_My Dear Silent Friend,_

_So others are noticing? Good._

_Tower to E8._

_I am fasting in protest of the inhumane treatment of mage prisoners. As a dependent of the Chantry, what would it look like if the Chantry's servants failed on that duty? _

_What's more, with all this news of a possible Blight, what would it look like if they are less another mage to fight the next war?_

_This is how I fight. If I die doing this, I don't mind._

_Your, _

_Solana_

My Dearest Lady,

I've noticed some other mages have followed you on this. Though it is always in me to wish the best for your health, in this case albeit reluctantly with some thought, you have my support on this.

Man's first impulse at these things is always war. But you have chosen what is noble.

For this reason, apart from the Maker and his Lady, my devotion will always be

Yours,

That Silent Friend

PS. Tower on A1 to B1.

_My Dear Silent Friend,_

_Mage captures pawn on H3._

_It's so cold, but I'm surviving._

_Some templars seem to have started fasting as well as passing their lyrium intake. Is it your doing, I suppose? _

_Or is my bring consistently hungry now making me imagine things?_

_Yours perhaps until the end,_

_Solana_

My Dearest Lady,

I would honestly like to imagine that it was my doing. However, the others seem to have decided that on their own. Mages are not the only ones to desire peace.

Pawn captures mage on H3.

Your ever

Silent Friend

PS. Why did you give up your last mage?

_My Dearest Silent Friend,_

_Tower captures pawn on E3._

_Perhaps it would be easier to pass our hunger if we imagine._

_If we cannot have a perfect world right here, we ought to perhaps create our own. If I get to live a different life in this hypothetical other world, I want to be able to travel, roaming as much as I can. In that life, I will not have to part from my mother because of magic. _

_And we can speak to each other without any fear._

_Don't get me wrong: I love magic. But if I need to trade something for this, I don't mind trading this for this world._

_In this other world, do you think we would meet someday?_

_Your,_

_Solana_

My Dearest Lady,

I must confess, I do not think much of other worlds or the possibility of other lifetimes. Such imaginations are the workings of desire. While imagination is not evil, we should always be wary to never let desires take over.

Nonetheless, you have shown me your mind and your heart, my dear lady, and I see no evil in them.

If such a world exists, I will follow you there.

Just one thought though: in this world you imagine, will be still be playing this game?

Bishop to F1.

Your

Silent Friend

_My Dear Silent Friend,_

_Perhaps. But surely there may also be other games we can play, and I may not have to give up all that I have to find you and get to you._

_Knight to F5._

_Your,_

_Solana_

My Dearest Lady,

You are truly the most relentless woman I've ever met.

In these hypothetical games of yours, I wonder if I will always be on the defensive. Maker forbid that we not end up on opposing ends of a battlefield.

Pawn captures Tower on E3.

Your,

Silent Friend

_My Dear Silent Friend,_

_We did it! They released Anders, and we all survived this winter fast._

_He looks a lot worse for wear, but he has not seem to have lost his humor. After he heard about the protest, he's repeatedly directly dieting jokes at me and how I have spread this diet of defiance to everyone else. _

_But I am glad he's alright._

_Also, it's great to taste food again. Oh, I will never complain about Cook's porridge ever again!_

_Your,_

_Solana_

_PS. Queen to G3. Check._

My Dear Lady,

I am glad to hear of it.

And it is also wonderful knowing that the Knight Commander can be reasoned with.

It is true what you say about the porridge. I could be dreaming, but there's also a hint of sweet potato. I also get the feeling that she's glad that people are eating her food again, bless her soul.

Bishop to G2 stepping in defense of the King.

It's nearing your birthday again. Any plans?

Your,

Silent Friend

_My Dear Silent Friend,_

_I am glad that it's spring again, and today I turned eighteen. _

_I realize that we've been writing to each other for more than a year now, but you never mentioned a birthday. How old are you exactly?_

_Anyway, to celebrate, Anders and Jowan managed to get a few bottles of wine from Irving's stash. Now they are quite hammered on the floor. _

_I'm saving you a bit from this last bottle. I think it fits under the loose floor tile close to the other shelf. I'll leave some for you._

_Now that our stomachs have most likely recovered, I figured that you can join the celebration._

_This wine is rather sweet and I feel hot. So hot in fact…_

_Queen captures pawn on E3._

_Yours with my world spinning around,_

_Solana_

My Dearest Lady,

Happy eighteenth birthday.

I thank my lady for thinking of me, but my birthday has already passed. I turned nineteen last year.

You did not manage to hide the bottle under the floor tiles, but I manage to dispose of the incriminating object without suspicion.

I gather that that was your first time drinking?

Still, I enjoyed our conversation about your theories about the size of dragon brains amongst other things.

I never got to taste some of that wine though, save what was on your lips. You kissed me. You are right. I did think it was a bit sweet.

Do not worry though, I did not do anything untoward. After you passed out, I was able to deposit you to where your other friends could easily find you.

I heard Pig Oat Mash helps with hangovers, but I wouldn't know. I am not the one who hails from Kirkwall.

And when your head is a little better, we can continue our game. King to H1.

I hope you feel better, my lady.

Your,

Silent Friend

PS. Do you usually use a lot of tongue when you kiss people?

_My Dear Silent Friend,_

_Oh Maker! I am so sorry. I didn't mean to pounce on you. At least, I didn't think so. I didn't even have any idea that you would be there._

_How do I not remember any of this?_

_That was my first kiss. And I don't remember it. I remember nothing past when I got to half the bottle._

_I am so sorry._

_Also, this hangover is killing me. But I can still win this. Knight to G3. Check._

_Yours most embarrassingly,_

_Solana_

_PS. Was I that bad of a kisser?_

My Dear Lady,

Perhaps I should be sorry too, but I am not. Because it is you.

It wasn't a terrible kiss. I think it only lasted for about minute but it felt like forever—a good kind of forever. It is difficult to explain. If only you didn't pass out right after. Is it a sin if I confess that I wanted it to last forever? Strange, it felt like a moment, but the memory still lingers.

It's a shame that you didn't remember, but perhaps it is for the best. I wanted to tell you something that day, but I didn't. I was a coward, and I don't want you to remember my cowardice. If I want you to remember me, I want that memory to be good.

But you more than make up for my hesitance. You are always relentless in both everything, and in chess. I will always be forever disarmed by you.

King to H2.

Your,

Silent Friend

PS. That was my first kiss too.

_My Dearest Silent Friend,_

_What did you want to tell me? Can't you just write it here?_

_I still regret not remembering it. But still, I am glad that it was with you. Though I do not know you, I wanted it to be you. If another opportunity arises, I want to remember. And I want for it to be with you. _

_With you, I always feel that I will always be safe._

_Am I wrong to wish or even to admit that? Maybe I am, but I want to be honest._

_Queen to F4._

_Your,_

_Solana_

My Dearest,

Knight to F3.

I heard talks that Irving is negotiating the date of your Harrowing. So perhaps now is not the time to tell you. If anything, I do not want you or I to have any regrets.

Instead of focusing on these matters, perhaps it is best to focus on preparing yourself.

Because you need to survive. Just the notion of it is…

I can't think of it. I can't.

Your,

Silent Friend

_My Dear Silent Friend,_

_Did you intend to omit that last word of your address?_

_No matter. Let me imagine. _

_What exactly happens during Harrowings? I am well aware that many mages do not come back from it, that some prefer to be made Tranquil instead._

_Tower to E2, threatening Queen._

_Your,_

_Solana_

My Dearest Lady,

My vows prevent me from answering that question. I am sorry.

Knight captures Tower on E2.

Your,

Silent Friend

_My Dear Silent Friend,_

_Do you think that I should elect Tranquility instead?_

_I don't want to. Because if I lose these feelings, these thoughts, I would lose myself. I would rather risk my life rather than lose myself. If I die trying, I would rather die as myself._

_Knight captures Knight on E2, opening a check from my Queen._

_Your,_

_Solana_

My Dearest Lady,

It is bad enough that there's nothing any of us can do about this.

Speak no more of dying, please.

King to H1.

Your,

Silent Friend

_My Dear Silent Friend,_

_I apologize. I will try not to write more about it if it distresses you._

_Honestly, I think my Harrowing being rushed is not that much thing. If I succeed, I won't have as many templars watching me._

_So it will be a step up._

_Don't get me wrong. I think I have quite gotten used to my templar supervisors, particularly one other shy friend. But it would be nice to not have to always awkwardly ask permission to not be followed to the bathroom every single time I have to go._

_I also don't think you're distracting me at all. In fact, I do think you have quite the opposite effect on me. Because you inspire me._

_I'll succeed. Don't worry so much._

_Knight to H5._

_Your,_

_Solana_

My Dearest Lady,

You cannot ask me not to worry. I will always worry.

And I cannot help but feel that they are rushing this, now with many of the senior enchanters going off to war down South.

There's also rumors of a Grey Warden coming to find recruits. If that were true, I wonder if it may have anything to do with you.

Queen to E2. Obviously, I am offering up my Queen to your Queen.

Your,

Silent Friend

_My Dear Silent Friend,_

_Not falling for it. Knight to G3. Check._

_War is terrible. I've never seen one, but I heard that it involves lots of people dying. _

_Wynne and Uldred have now gone, and so have some others. I hope they come back, Wynne especially. If she comes back, there is much I want to ask her._

_Regarding a potential Grey Warden coming, wouldn't that actually be nice? If I get recruited, that means I'll be able to go outside again, and I'll be able to travel. Wouldn't that be great?_

_Don't worry. If that ever happens, I'll keep writing to you._

_Your,_

_Solana_

My Dearest Lady,

I would welcome your letters, but I fear that you would forget about me.

As you should.

But every day, my prayers will always be with you, though my heart would bleed inwardly. As much as you bleed me dry on this game.

King to H2.

I honestly think I will never win against you.

Your,

Silent Friend

_My Dear Silent Friend,_

_Oh, come on! The Friend I know never gives up._

_Then again, I heard that there are cute boys among Grey Wardens. You do know my type—the brown eyed awkward ones…Who knows? I might end up marrying one of them, and you will regret not introducing yourself to me in person._

_But in all honesty, I don't think I could forget you. You have kept me sane all these past months. Perhaps I wouldn't be here without you. Because I know I have someone like you, I can face my Harrowing with confidence._

_Okay. You can give up on this one though. Your King is running out of squares to move, and I'll most likely win in two moves. _

_Knight to F1. Check again._

_Your,_

_Solana_

My Dearest Lady,

Relentless, as always. But you are correct. I will only resign with a checkmate.

King to H1.

Your,

Silent Friend.

_My Dear Silent Friend,_

_Very well then._

_Queen to H2. Check._

_Think carefully, my Dearest._

_Your,_

_Solana_

My Dearest Lady,

My Dearest? Is that meant to ease this embarrassment of constantly losing to you?

Knight captures Queen on H2.

Your,

Silent Friend

_My Dear Silent Friend,_

_Knight to G3. Checkmate._

_I suppose this ends all games for now. I do hope that I can play with you again. If not for the enjoyment of constantly defeating you. Getting to you always means throwing at you everything I have, but it is always worth it._

_But I guess our little games have brought me to you._

_Your,_

_Solana_

My Dearest Lady,

I pray that after your Harrowing, we can start another.

Perhaps I would win the next game.

I am very determined.

Your,

Silent Friend

_My Dear Silent Friend,_

_Since you have not written for a while now, I assume that you are part of the party yet again to catch Anders._

_The evening of his escape, he taught me a healing spell, and left me a small earring. He said it was all for my Harrowing, but I knew that it was his way of saying goodbye. He's done this for so many times, but I think this time it is for real._

_There was something in me that just knew that that was the last time I was going to see him._

_Perhaps you would not like me writing this, but for his sake, I hope that he would be truly free this time. Perhaps he would find Karl again. And my heart can't help but feel both sad and happy at the thought. _

_Your,_

_Solana_

My Dearest Lady,

Greagoir sent alerts to all the outposts, but with many villages in panic, it is easy to disappear. I think he has truly evaded us this time.

I never thought that I would write this, but for his sake and yours, I hope he would remain uncaptured.

Losing a friend is never easy. But know that I will always be here for you.

Queen to D2.

Your,

Silent Friend

_My Dearest Silent Friend,_

_I don't exactly know when I'll be Harrowed but I feel that they will come for me soon. _

_Perhaps you would come for me, and there will be nothing neither you nor I could do about that._

_But these letters have been important to me. If I do not make it out of the Harrowing, I want the possibility—perhaps in the distant future-of maybe someone finding that a mage and a templar can be friends. I want to believe in it._

_When you find this, please collect all my notes and letters and place them in a box that I hid under some loose steps leading to the apprentice floor._

_You may not have the chance to write any more letters, but trust that I will find you if I survive this. If I survive this, I will try to tell you what I cannot express in these letters._

_If I do not survive this and you be asked to end me, please do your duty and let my death be swift._

_Your,_

_Solana_

My Dearest Lady,

I have done as you asked, but do not ask me to not write to you. These letters have been more than precious to me.

Again, my lady, please do not write as if you are about to leave this world. I will not have it.

Have faith in yourself. You can endure this.

If we ever get that chance, if you ever get to find me, I wonder…will I measure up to that man you imagine me to be? I never could.

I am sorry.

But you have to endure this. You have to.

Your,

Silent Friend

_Cullen,_

_My Silent Friend._

_If you are reading this, you know what has happened to me and what I have will have done. Irving will fulfill my last request and keep this a secret, so this will not do any harm to you._

_It's a shame. There are so many other things I want to tell you but since you ran away, I guess I will just have to believe you when you told me that you will find me again. Who knows? It just might happen._

_I do not want to die. I really don't. But I would rather die as myself._

_Will anyone remember me after I die?_

_Whatever happens, please do not blame yourself._

_Thank you dearest friend. _

_So I end this last note to tell you the things I could not say:_

_I love you._

_Goodbye._

_Solana_

* * *

**A/N:** Please forgive the time it took to post this. I've been busy during the Quebec holidays. And I have been travelling—in a lot of places without wifi. And if you're curious, part of it involves visiting my own grandmother—my "Lola"—in the Philippines, and then two conferences afterwards in Japan. So I do have a busy summer, and I will make no promises about posting schedules. But no, I will not abandon this. Of course not. Believe it or not: Tala is a lot in my head these days.

I finally got to write a Cullen-Amell story. Admittedly, this can be a stand alone piece, but I want it here. It took so long, but I wanted to give it justice.

For the chess games in this story, I use actual chess games. The one featured here is based on a game between Glucksberg and Najdorf called "The Polish Immortal" sometime in the 1930s ( wiki/Polish_Immortal), and the other one is "Kasdan's Immortal" ( perl/chessgame?gid=1340086). I'm not a great chess player, but I do love watching tournaments. I used this one because I want to show Solana play aggressively in contrast to Tala who is a lot more careful and defensive.

Thanks for the comments!

Next up—a confrontation.


	10. Ghosts

I had a very vivid dream when I was twelve.

I dreamt that I was in a church. There were women around me on their knees in prayer. They called each other sisters. They were dressed in peach nun habits without the veils and with a sun embroidered on their chest.

Someone barricaded the doors around us. Angry voices came from outside the stone walls. "Burn the mages and the mage sympathizers! They brought the Blight upon us!"

Some of their other "sisters" had swords drawn arguing about whether or not to go outside defend ourselves or surrender.

"Reverend Mother is dead!" cried one sister. "And they want to kill us. Why do they hate us so?"

But before anyone could answer, I heard the breaking of glass. Smoke and fire rose quickly. There were screams. The smoke and smell of burnt flesh overtook my senses. I couldn't breathe. Afterwards, I could hardly feel anything.

If this was how I was going to die, I wanted to be brave.

There was banging through the door. Someone was trying to get in to save us. When the doors broke, figures in armor rushed in. Someone wrapped me in a wet blanket and carried me out.

"She's not breathing!" A soft voice wept. "Solana, I'm here. I'm not running away anymore. I'm here. Please hear me."

Solana? Who's Solana?

I wished that I could tell him that everything was going to be alright. But all my senses were dulled and I couldn't move. I couldn't even open my eyes to gaze at his warm brown eyes.

I really did not mind dying. I just wished that I could see him one last time.

The dream ended with total darkness.

I told my church's youth pastor about it, he brushed it off telling me that I was playing too much _Dungeons and Dragons_. And that was why I stopped going to Sunday School.

When I was around six, I dreamt that I was much older and I taught a boy who looked like a Disney prince how to dance. He stepped on my toes a lot, but he kept calling me, "my lady" and I always forgave him. Why we were dancing in a library was something I did not understand.

I was hospitalized a lot when I was ten. It was that time that I got my first pacemaker. Mean kids at school called me Darth Vader—not only because I literally carried a battery on my heart but also because I wheezed a lot. At school, I barely had any friends. But in my dreams, I was friends with two boys and we played with fire a lot—literally. And when people were mean to us, we set their butts literally on fire. But whenever I woke up, I always forgot their names.

There are things that happen to us and things we remember that when we grow up, we choose to explain away with reason, because being able to explain these things with reason—we teach ourselves to believe—is what it means to grow up. After all, what else can a sickly little girl with severe asthma, complete heart block and almost zero friends do but imagine things?

"So let me get this straight: you died a virgin in your previous life?" interrupted the Iron Bull as I sipped my drink.

I almost spat it out. He did have a point. Dammit.

"Because if that is your problem—that can easily be remedied," he continued turning his gaze to Dorian who occupied the other seat beside me. "Kadan, if you don't mind…"

"Yes, Amatus…" Dorian pointed out. "I _do_ mind. And I think our friend's dilemma is a lot more complex than that."

I was tempted. If I did not ship those two so much, I would have taken Freddie Prince Jr. with his offer.

"Ten thousand teacups mounted on a wall…" Cole appeared beside me. "A hidden tea shop. A man in a dark suit pours tea. He tried to forget. Now he makes people forget…"

Of course, Cole just had to describe that scene from _Goblin_. Dammit—I died and got reincarnated and I never got the chance to meet Lee Dong Wook. Fuck this. I need my fucking tea.

I let out a very loud burp. Even as I was trying to forget everything, the acid on my stomach would not let me do so. Great. Thankfully my hand found an anti-acid pill in my pocket, but as I tossed the pill into my mouth there was a sudden rumble of wooden chairs backing up and then silence.

Soldiers around us quickly stood up, and I immediately knew who came to visit me.

"My Eccentric Friend would do a lot better than drowning her sorrows," Dany declared, her voice carrying a tone of rebuke. "Follow me."

I wasn't drunk yet, so I was able to just follow. She led me to a part of the garden with tall trees. Removing her boots, Dany found the tallest tree and started climbing.

The Mother of Dragons barefoot climbing trees. That was new.

"Come on!" Dany called as I stared upwards.

Understanding the impossibility of climbing possibly one of the tallest trees in Skyhold wearing a gown, I took of my outer tunic and climbed wearing my shift. I slowly made my way upwards without looking down. But when I managed to get to the highest branch where Dany was, I noticed her sitting quietly as if in meditation with her eyes closed.

The tree's thick foliage hid us from the rest of the world. My ears adjusted to the quiet chirping of crickets in Skyhold's cold summer night. Up there, there was no Inquisition, no Cullen or any other douchebag who kept me in the dark and played with my feelings, but just Nature hiding her children.

And then I remembered: in this life, Dany is an elf. And she's a mage too-First of her Clan. Though she did look the same as I pictured her as human, that was another life. Though she hardly spoke about her life with Clan Lavellan, who she is now and what she has become is because of what she's been through in this life.

"Do you miss your life at Wycome?" I asked.

She opened her eyes and answered pointedly. "Wycome was never my home. My clan moved around often on the hills and near the sea to avoid bandits. I have no home, but I do miss the trees and the smell of the sea." A sigh escaped her lips. "Strange: as a girl I often wondered what lay beyond the sea, and so often wished that I could leave. And now I may never see it again. But here, I can always ensure my clan's safety as well as those who follow me here."

"Did you leave anyone special behind before your journey to Haven?"

"My clan—my family—was rather close-knit even if they were open to trading and knowledge with the humans. Some cousins competed for my hand with tests of worth, and I did not let them succeed. Not that it mattered…"

"Bandits, lovers and intrigue at the Free Marches…" I enumerated. "Someday you will have to tell me all about them."

The Mark on her hand pulsed and glowed, and I noticed her arm twitch.

"Does it hurt?" I pressed with my questions.

"Every single day."

And then it hit me: she was dying. Every single day she wields the mark brings her closer to dying unless she asks Solas to remove it.

"I was reborn to get this second chance. And I will take this second chance to protect what is now mine—with fire and blood if necessary…"

I smiled slightly at the echo of familiar words. She was different, but also in some ways, the same. Maybe that was what we were—echoes if not ghosts. "I assume Leliana told you?"

"As should my Spymaster. But I came to see if my Friend is alright."

I let out a heavy sigh. "That depends on what you mean by 'alright.' I could use a lot less stomach acids than this. And if you're asking if I'm ok finding out that I failed my audition for Hero of Ferelden in a previous life and died a fiery death—I feels a little shitty but alright. I mean, it was another life…"

"But Cullen never told you…"

"I know! Discount Chris Evans knew all this time! Fuck. I hope he had fun making me look this clueless!"

She patted my back.

"Also seriously: look at us protagonist rejects…" I hung my head. "Fuck…just…fuck…" Clearly, I ran out of words.

"It's not easy knowing who you were, who you could have become—to be so close but fall so short. But you must find faith in yourself. This is how you will get it right this time. This is how this time we will stand as both masters of our fate." As she said those words, I wasn't so sure if she was saying those for me or for herself. Perhaps it was both.

We heard the branches creak below us. The next moment, Solas pulled himself up to sit on a branch opposite me.

Dany shot him a dirty look. "Dread Wolf take me…"

I snickered. In a way, he did.

These days, she always swore in his presence to spite him. She was obviously still angry at being deceived, and who could blame her. And on top of that, it's his mark that he bestowed upon her by accident. It's way worse than getting someone pregnant.

Solas shrugged. "Whatever is the matter? You're not the only Friend who wishes to see their Friend unhurt."

Dany crossed her arms and continued to glare. "I was here first."

"Jusko naman!" I cried. "This is not a competition. I appreciate it that both of you are here with me."

The pair glared at each other silently for a while. despite this, they sat there with me. Most friends, you see, would get one drunk and help me forget things, but they just sat silently, as if waiting for me to speak and rant.

And then the words came. "Wait…If my former self is dead—then why the fuck am I back here?!"

Beside me, Solas smiled. "Old Friend, you have finally asked the right question."

The broken amulet, that my grandmother gave me, let out a light glow. When its light died, the night wind whistled through the tree's leaves. Daenerys stared out into the darkness and Solas met my eyes. In a lot of ways, we three were ghosts in this world. We were all not supposed to be here, but we were. And I remembered the lyrics to a song:

_Death doesn't discriminate_

_Between the sinners and the saints_

_It takes and it takes and it takes_

_And we keep living anyway._

_We rise and we fall and we break_

_And we make our mistakes._

_And if there's a reason I'm still alive_

_When everyone who loves me has died_

_I'm willing to wait for it…_

_I'm willing to wait for it…_

I whispered those last lines into the air. Waiting. Waiting for an answer.

The Hamilton soundtrack. It was the last thing I was listening to on that rainy drive before I received that last call. The last call I remembered before waking up in Thedas.

What was it that I still don't remember? What was it that was still hidden in the depths of my memories?

The revelations brought more questions than what I could not answer.

I did not sleep at all that night.

For the rest of the week, I shook the amulet like a magic-8 ball for answers. But it did not give me so much as a glow, and eventually I grew tired of asking.

Leliana's scouts escorted me to a small town just at the foot of the Frostback Mountains called Maker's Rest, about half a mile from the nearest Inquisition encampment. We walked for two days. Though most of what I saw around me was snow and some trees, it was nice to just feel the air outside Skyhold. I had forgotten that Thedas was a big world.

The scouts journeyed on and I stayed with the pilgrims.

Maker's Rest was a quiet town tended to gear towards housing pilgrims on the way to Skyhold, with the inn as the town's center point. I was told that the town's residents changed several times over for the past decade. Many of the town's original occupants fled during the Blight. Afterwards, other occupants moved in the empty houses for the reconstruction.

Noticeably, the town had no Chantry. The Maker's devotees tend to travel ten miles to Honnleath to attend mass.

That wasn't always the case. Old maps indicated the existence of an old Chantry less than a kilometer from town. Residents refer to it as "the old Chantry that burnt down during the mage riot."

Of course, I knew better. Sometimes, what people call riots better termed as massacres. Such as this one.

Another time, in a dream, I was walking on a mountain road to somewhere far away. My hands were bound and there were knights surrounding me. The red headed girl beside me begged the knights for water.

Just up the road, dozens of people gathered blocking our path. They looked like ordinary townsfolk. A middle-aged woman—who people addressed as "Mother"—stood out in front and demanded our release. People shouted and there was a lot of arguing.

Someone loosed an arrow—immediately killing someone in the crowd. The townsfolks started throwing stones at the knights and the knights retaliated.

In the midst of the chaos, a masked nun grabbed my hand and untied me. As the knights charged the crowd, we ran as far as we could. We ran through woods and snowy hills, periodically hiding from passing knights. When at last, we reached a stone building—a church by the way it looked. An elderly woman welcomed us in and some other nuns tended to the wounded.

For a time, I thought we were safe, until a mob outside gathered.

I woke up remembering their chants, "Let the mages burn!"

At that time, I thought maybe that youth pastor was right. Maybe I was playing too much D&D.

But the cold wind as I stared at the stone ruins awakened me to my new reality: my dreams were all real. And I died somewhere right outside these stone walls.

Snow covered the field that lay beside the ruined Chantry. It was there where the rebel sisters and mages were buried in unmarked graves according to the townsfolk.

Was I buried here?

Across the snowy field, I spied a figure stooping by a low cairn. I instantly knew who it was as I approached. The lion armor gave it away.

On the journey, I came up with a lot of things to say and do to him on the chance that I see him again. One: Find borrow one of Dany's dragons and burn his ass. Two: scream a thousand putang ina's in his direction until actual mother rises from her grave chasing him with an immortal ghost broom. Three: Drop a grand piano on his head Looney Tunes style. And many others. Believe me, the hell's nine circles would probably have not been enough.

But seeing him that day—tired, world-weary—I realized that I wasn't the only one who died ten years ago.

He was another ghost wandering this world.

He looked up as he saw me trudge on the snow. He quickly looked back down towards the cairn opposite him, perhaps to conceal his surprise.

He hasn't changed.

"Am I expected back at Skyhold?" he asked hurriedly.

"You were expected a week ago with new recruits," I answered as plainly as I could. "But I think you'll be forgiven for taking some detours. We have to make peace with our own ghosts as much as we can."

Two can play at this game. I'll play along for now.

He let out a light bitter chuckle. "I highly doubt if I'll ever be forgiven me after everything."

"What counts as everything?" Yes, tell me all your sins asshole.

He let out a slightly overwhelmed sigh. "Let's see here: that time at Kinloch I encouraged the Hero of Ferelden to perform the Rite of Annulment. Luckily, she had the good sense to not go through with it."

I can't blame him for that. Desire demon and all that shit.

"And then there's Kirkwall…"

Gago. Yeah, Kirkwall. How many times did he try to kill Anders there if not for Hawke? And I thought I had feelings for this rising star of top shelf—

"Top shelf bigot!" he exclaimed with a bitter smile. "Of course. She called me that once. I wonder what she would call me now…"

Wrong. It's the rising star of top shelf bigots. Punyeta. Get that right at least. Discount Chris Evans…

"Nah," I replied. "You didn't quite make that top shelf of crazies. I think Knight Captain is more like in the second tier of crazy bigots…"

"Second tier…" he repeated amusedly. "Oh, so there's a category for that. Sounds like her."

And a fucking Venn diagram mind you! Because liars, gagos and tarantados have a tendency to overlap.

"Hey!" I annoyedly interjected. "Do not underestimate the second tier. The second tier consists of wanna-be gagos vying for evilness and edginess but are not quite there yet. First tiers tend to be straight up crazy evil and often they have no choice but to be crazy evil. In contrast, second tier pretenders tend to have that choice but have the tendency to waste it. They're like the rising stars of evil…"

"Rising stars…" he repeated yet again. "Whoever came up with such a term?"

But then again, he did not waste his choice.

"The worst of it was…" he continued, "I let it all happen to her because I believed it was my duty. But Duty is a mere excuse for cowardice."

"How?" I asked gently.

"That day when she passed her Harrowing—I was going to tell her who I am, how I felt. And I think she was going to do the same. But when the moment came, I got defeated by cowardice. That day-that moment-if I had only told her, she would not have gone with her friend to be betrayed. She would not have died here…"

He was wrong. As he said it, I just knew.

_Sunlight through the wall cracks. _

_He is here, I am here. _

_But this is ill timing._

_He mutters something about my Harrowing. Right. Of course, they asked him. I smile to tell him that it's alright, but I neither had the time or words. He returns the smile, "I'm glad you're alright."_

_I promised to find him, but I made other promises. Irving, Jowan…Mine to his._

_Which promise should I break?_

"_Someone likes you…" Jowan teases from behind. _

_I cry frustratedly, "Oh sod off!"_

_A rush. My friend is gone. I shot Jowan a dirty look. _

"_What?" Jowan shrugged. "We needed to get rid of him anyway. Let's just go."_

Voices from the past.

It was never his fault. And if I knew anything of Solana's old wishes, it was to relieve this Friend from his burden.

"You were never to blame," I began. "No matter what it was. Whatever you thought you should have said, it would not have mattered. I would have chosen the same. My Dear Silent Friend…you have other sins to confess…"

His eyes, which were planted to the ground, turned to mine in surprise. I felt a tight grip on my arm. "Who are you really?"

"I am not her. At least, not anymore."

"How?" his voice shook.

"Solana got what I wished for. She…I was reborn in a world without magic. But Karma's a bitch and brought me back here. I don't know why."

"How much do you remember?"

"A few flashes and some dreams, but I now remember how it all felt like, how it felt like being trapped here. There was still so much I wanted to do…"

He let go. I could read the shame on his face. He knew what he did.

"You could at least have told me," I muttered.

"What was I supposed to say?" was his frustrated answer. "That you look like her whose image the desire demon stole to torture me? Day or night, no matter wherever I turn, your image haunts me still?"

I froze. So that's what happened. The face used to torture him has always been mine.

Desire is a fucking bitch.

"If you weren't her, it would not have mattered to you," he resumed. "If you were her and you didn't remember, perhaps it was for the best. Solana never had it easy."

"None of us had it easy!" I snapped back. "My life on Earth was not easy either. All this time, I thought I was going crazy with all these dreams. I told myself to grow out of it."

"And did you?"

"No."

"Neither have I."

Ten years. Twenty-seven years. It's all the same. There will always be nightmares we won't outgrow.

"I am sorry," he finally said.

"Honestly," I continued, "I could write a sonnet of how much I should hate lying sons of bitches like you. But I am not Julia Styles and I've long graduated from high school. Or mage high school. Whatever. I'm past the angsty sonnet writing phase. Or letters."

"We are past a lot of things." His sigh was visible through the cold winter air. "Yet we both still ended up here."

True, in different ways, we both grew up but still ended up in the same cold ruin.

"I have a life on Earth," I pointed out. "And a family who loves me and a lot more places to see. And one more year of FRQSC."

"Were you happy, at least?"

"It wasn't perfect, but I was happy."

"That's a little comforting…" his tone betraying a hint of sadness. "Even back then, it always felt like you were more than just a mere mage, like you belonged to a world bigger than this. Maybe that day, the Maker simply decided to finally whisk you there to be happy. At least, he is merciful to one of us."

I was actually alright even without remembering him. But there was something else I needed to know.

"Would you have not noticed me if I wasn't her?" I asked earnestly.

I felt a squeeze on my hand. "I would have noticed you anywhere."

His hand caressed my cheek. A tear. Was I crying? Why was I crying?

"Of course, your face made everything easier. But the way you overexplain things to everyone, the way you lift that brow when you are about to ask a question, the way you think of the most ridiculous names, the way you make the impossible happen, the way you care for your those you deem your friends often at the cost of your own well-being—I knew you were someone I would notice anywhere."

At that moment, I knew. Like him, I had fallen for the same person twice.

I felt him fold me in his arms. His voice trembled. "I've always loved you."

Maybe that's just it. Fate drew me here to find him once more.

I closed my eyes as he leaned forward angling his lips towards mine. But suddenly, I heard him gasp. His hands started twitching. When I opened my eyes, he collapsed on the cold snow.

"Demon, you shall not take her face!" he cried. "Not her. Maker!"

"Cullen!" I desperately called.

First aid. Shallow breaths. Rapid pulse. A panic attack.

"Breathe," I said as calmly as I could. "Stay with me. Stay with me."

When his breaths resumed their normal depth, he whispered, "Forgive me…" The next moment he passed out.

I ran to the road calling for help. I managed to hail a passing horse rider and his wagon. As I called, its hooded driver immediately dismounted, followed me and helped me get Cullen onto the wagon.

"Take us to Skyhold please!" I instructed.

The driver obeyed with no hesitation pulling his horse to its fastest gallop.

As I pressed Cullen's hand, I noticed the cargo: lyrium caches.

I tried to examine our rescuer whose hood still hid his face from view. Who is this? A friendly smuggler or something? Or Thedas-verse Ezio?

When we got to Skyhold, soldiers immediately rushed Cullen to Adan. I was about to follow when I felt a hand tightly grasp my shoulder. A familiar voice greeted me, "It's been a long time, Solana."

As I turned, the driver dropped his hood. I stared at a face that I haven't seen in a lifetime.

"Jowan!"

* * *

**Glossary:**

Complete Heart Block – heart disease acquired or congenital wherein one's heartrate is a lot slower than normal. Untreated, it slows down over time. In Tala's case, it's congenital. Doesn't usually count as a disability though because it is often controlled with a pacemaker. Honestly, one could live normally with this as long as one's pacemaker is monitored. The only thing annoying about it is that one has to avoid magnets. Going through airports can be a pain sometimes because one always has to announce that one has a pacemaker. Trust me, I know.

FRQSC – Quebec funding body. Most likely where Tala gets postgrad funding.

**Song of the Week** (or Month. Whatever): The Unquiet Grave – English folk song ( watch?v=ExTWRaJlWEs)

* * *

**A/N:** I never thought that it would take me so long to pick this up again. After Japan, I suddenly had so much to do. But during last weekend's storm here in Quebec, which cut off our power and internet, I suddenly found the time to write this because I suddenly have the excuse to not answer emails for a weekend.

I know a story is really hard to follow if the author is not consistent with posts. If you're still following this story, thank you so much! It means a lot to me.

I've retconned a few things. Solana's death in an earlier draft felt too much like Thedas-verse _13 Reasons Why_ and I just had to change it. The longer earlier draft had that scene with Tala/Solana and Cullen at Kinloch instead. I prefer this. I want to think that there were smaller revolts in Thedas history that were erased or downplayed just like in real life.

Right now, I am debating whether or not I should simply write the next chapter after this, or if I should write a chapter of earlier events in Cullen's POV. There's a part of me that wants to speed on forward, especially since I've planned a lot of things in chapters ahead. One story arc I'm particularly looking forward to writing is about five chapters away and I am excited to build things toward that (I'm really trying my best not to spoil my own story here). However, while on a shinkansen in Japan, I came across this Tumblr post ( post/168268958732/desire-is-a-demon-on-cullens-past-and - thank you to the person who wrote it!) that gave me an idea for a Cullen POV chapter that may involve a retelling of Andersen's Snow Queen. I am still undecided. Opinions?


	11. Bluffs

**A/N1:** My apologies for those expecting a Cullen POV chapter. Details on the authors' note near the end.

"I need you to tell me the truth," I posited insistently as I sat in a secluded room in the tavern with Hawke and Varric. "Did Anders really blow up the Chantry?"

Hawke's eyes flitted towards Varric who answered with a resigned shrug. "Ah, shit. I guess she deserved to know what happened to Blondie."

She continued to hesitate for a second until she finally answered, "Yes, he did. But he did it with all of us. All of us, save Sebastian, were willingly part of it, because we knew that Kirkwall's Chantry was corrupt-sanctioning and at times even encouraging Meredith's excesses. But Anders...took the blame."

"Also," Varric added, "It was not the Chantry that was supposed to blow up. It was something else. Everything just went horribly wrong..."

Somehow, there was no surprise there. Still, I had questions. "But the stories…"

"Were written so we could all live," Varric said finishing my sentence. "As a result, Blondie had to become moody, humourless and tragic. I never got to write any of Blondie's jokes…"

A light sniggle escaped Hawke's lips. "He said something about going to the Deep Roads last time we met…"

Varric stood on a chair hoisting a folded Bianca up to hold it like a staff. In his best Anders imitation voice, he chirped, "'Oh, I guess I'll be up strolling in the park again...with darkspawn. Listening to bird song...also probably darkspawn.' Something like that."

I smiled. "That sounded very much like him. Or at least, how I remembered him."

The door burst open. A messenger rushed in. "The Commander is awake," he declared to me, panting as if had to run several steps to get here. "He wishes to see you-right away, Ma'am."

Crap. He woke and I wasn't there. I picked up my cloak to go when Hawke called, "Wait! Cousin…"

Did she just call me cousin? Fuck. I suppose she did. Oh my God, we are cousins. Wait, how did I get a cousin this white and British? Was I British? Tangina, I don't know.

"My Mother would have wanted you to have this." Hawke gently handed a small locket to me. "She told me it was your mother's.'"

I opened it up. It contained portraits of my Earth parents. How is this even possible?

"I hope…" she continued. "You were able to meet them. In that other world, that is."

"I did," I said, smiling as their memory came. "Dad became a journalist. Mom is a doctor. You would have liked them. Also, Lola-our grandmother. You really would have loved her..."

The messenger cleared his throat.

Varric chucked. "I guess you shouldn't keep Curly waiting, Scribbles."

Right. Ex-boyfriend. But was he, really? Also, Solana's parents are also my parents. Or were they? Everything was still confusing. But I slowly got to accept that I was Solana. Solana Amell was an angel, a revolutionary, but I am none of those things. I'm stupid. I take too long a time to figure things out. I'm awkward, unladylike and tangina, I swear a lot. Still, it is easy to fall into her dream. In a lot of ways, I got almost everything she ever wanted. It's like I am an understudy for my past self and I do not live up to the part.

I rushed as fast as I could to Cullen's loft only to find its bed empty of its occupant. "Where? Where...where the fuck…?"

As if in answer to my question, his gentle voice whispered behind my ear. "You took your time."

I froze. Tangina. He caught me again.

"I am well aware that you dislike surprises, milady, but how exactly do you make it so easy for me to sneak up on you?"

Glaucoma when I was fifteen. I nearly went blind actually, but he didn't need to know that. Not yet, at least.

Turning to face my interloper, I was surprised to find him already dressed in full armor. Seriously, the man has more clothes than this. Josephine saw to that. And of course, I looked. And to anyone reading this judging me at the moment, fuck you! You probably would do the same.

A light smile lifted his lip scar. "You were worried about me," he said pointedly.

"A little," was my slightly defensive reply. Calm, cool dalagang Filipina.

"The circles under your eyes say otherwise, milady. " He paced towards the little desk that I had brought up by the bed. My papers were piled there, with candle wax all over the little furniture. "I am guessing about...at least seven candles in those three days," he observed. "I concur that you were more than a little worried."

"Fine! I burnt eight candles. Are you happy?!"

"Ah, so there's more." He was looking all too pleased with himself. "My Lady flatters me."

"Of course I was worried!" I bursted out loud. "You told me you loved me and then you suddenly collapsed on me. And you mentioned the Desire demon that probably did permanent damage to your brain. And you wouldn't wake up. So how could I not...how could I not-"

His arms enfolded me even before I could finish that sentence. "I know exactly when you're bluffing."

What is wrong with me? This man told me that he loved me and I think I feel the same. Yet I keep pushing him away. What's wrong with me?

"I don't want to play any more games..."

"But I'll have to leave someday. I thought you were Mr. Masterplan! You should know this will not end well for either of us. "

"That's possible. With you, all my plans tend to crumble ever since that day I found you on the snow."

"Snow?" I repeated. "At the Conclave? That was you?"

"Yes," I replied fondly. "You were delirious. You kept mentioning something about dramas and snowfall. And how there's no such thing as magic…"

Oh my God. It was him.

"I thought it impossible. But you're here. I am here. I just want to know you. I just want..."

I looked up at him curiously. Know me? What did he mean?"I want to know everything about you, Tala Dizon," he declared. "I know you take at least three to five cups of coffee each day from the kitchens. You like to pace and sing when something bothers you. You have an accent that sounds dwarven, yet you switch to a Ferelden accent when you've had two drinks. And when you get horribly drunk you start talking about something called 'dinosaurs' and the size of their brains. You are most articulate when you're annoyed, except when you're around me. You love the Inquisitor's dragons but you're deathly afraid of large fires..."

Shit, I turn British when I'm drunk? Really? I mean, first English lessons sort of happened with me stealing my Mom's VHS copy of the 1995 Pride and Prejudice and staring at Colin Firth, but that's beside the point. How do I not know this?

"I want to know you more than these things," he continued. "Maker, I want to know everything-from the first thing you've ever remembered to everything you are thinking at this moment. "

I am wondering if this is real.

"Just...don't tell me anything about the first person you've fallen in love with, because I'll be insanely jealous…"

I could not tell if I was laughing or crying the next moment. It was just surreal.

"I don't need a plan. I don't need to know what happens in the future. The time we have, I just want to spend it with you. I just want you."

Fuck Dalagang Filipina. I want to be with this man and I don't give a fuck now.

"So, will you let me?"

"Yes." There I finally said it. The only word I could ever say.

His eyes studied me. Joyful yet hesitant. Yes, of course: every time he tried to kiss me, it always ended up with him getting a panic attack. Of course.

Before I could even say something else, he bolted down the ladder to his desk. Grabbing a pen, he immediately started penning some kind of letter.

I followed him downstairs. "Who are you writing to?"

"Mother Giselle. If we settle the proper documents, we could get married next week."

I almost tripped and fell as soon as I heard the word "married." "Wait, what?" I tried my best to not be confused. "When did I ever agree to marry you?"

He dropped his pen. "The battlements. After Agnes and Rylen's wedding. I proposed, and you said 'yes.'"

"That's not what happened!" I protested. "You asked me to come with you to visit your sister. That's what I agreed to."

"Oh," was his only disappointed remark.

"And marriage? Now? Seriously? How do you think we could ever manage... And we've never even-"

His head dropped to his desk, as if ashamed to look at me. "I am not very good at this, am I?"

He wasn't. But I knew I loved him anyway.

"Terrible," I said bluntly placing my hand above his. "But I still want you as my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" His brown eyes studied me with both eagerness and confusion. "A definition may be required, my lady…"

"In my world, a boyfriend is…" I searched my words for a bit. "That person who you want to be with every second of every day, because you can't get enough of them. Because there's always something you want to know about them. A boyfriend is someone who similarly wants your time and attention because he just wants you. Maybe you marry him. Maybe you don't. It doesn't matter. A boyfriend is someone one always remembers, for better or for worse…"

"I see…" His fingers smoothed loose strands of my hair. "And you think I am someone you will want to remember?"

I answered with the simplest of truths. "Always."

"Hmm...boyfriend then."

We spent the rest of the day doing nothing. Okay: we aimlessly wandered around Skyhold, telling each other stories, laughing, hand holding and occasionally behaving when a noble or a guard passed us by. So it wasn't nothing. It was just time.

"Tell me honestly," I just had to ask. "When you got me arrested back at Haven, did you really think me mad?"

He cringed perhaps at the memory. "Maker, you'll never let me live this down won't you? Somewhere in Thedas, there is a list somewhere of all the things I've done to make you hate me."

I replied playfully. "That list is not long enough, so it would seem."

"And for that, I am truly grateful." He chuckled. "Well, my lady: if you must know, there was a moment when I thought you were an abomination and possibly possessed."

"An abomination?" I repeated. "Was it because...your memories? That Desire demon?"

"The Desire demon is dead. But there's still a part of me that remembers..."

"But if you thought I was an abomination, correct me if I'm wrong but I know templar protocol suggests swords and stabbing. Is that true?"

"With you, it's not that simple." was his evasive reply. "I would rather not think of it."

So, even then, he thought about me. "I'm sorry."

"And you, Madam," he retorted playfully. "You kept uttering gibberish. Natasha Romanoff? The Avengers? Discount Chris Evans?"

I slightly reddened over that old nickname.

He threw me a knowing look. "You will never tell me who Chris Evans is, won't you?"

"Of course not!" I muttered defensively. That was also not the time to tell him that I wrote a lot of Stucky fan fiction.

"I guess I'll have to find out some other way then.." he muttered with mock disappointment.

"I'm sorry, okay!"

His smiling brown eyes gazed at me again. "Beautiful."

"Sorry, what?" I was genuinely confused.

"Ah," A smile lifted that scar on his lips again. "There it is again. The way you say that word..."

"Jesus, you have a Canadian fetish?! I'm so sorry for you." At least it's not yellow fever.

We stopped at my door. "I guess this is it," I muttered, pointing out that obvious fact.

"I guess so," he whispered regretfully.

"So…" I couldn't say it yet.

"So…" he repeated. For a moment he inched closer but stopped himself.

Dammit. We couldn't. Not if I don't want him collapsing again and possibly rolling down the stairs. "Sorry."

"Hmm…" The light revealed a slightly wicked smile from the torch light. "If milady apologizes to me one more time, I might actually forgive her."

"Good night!" I replied, trying hard not to laugh as I shut the door.

Saying goodbye was painful, especially when he kept staring at me like he wanted to kiss me but couldn't. Damn, he probably did.

"Shall we move our seeress' office closer to the Commander's?" Leliana proposed one day with a knowing look on her face. "The Commander has been abusing my messengers lately with 'urgent' notes for our seeress. A relocation would save the Inquisition more time and resources."

It was true. When we got back to our own work routines, he had runners send me notes almost every hour. And he goaded me into playing an entire game of chess through those notes. Oh, those poor messengers. If any of them would get to read these someday, I am so sorry. I love you too for carrying my love across Skyhold. But really, sorry.

"I disagree wholeheartedly!" Josephine protested. "Nothing kills romance more than work."

Leliana laughed. "My dear Josie: do you believe that she is actually working?"

"Hey!" I vehemently objected. "I'm sorry, but I'm right here you know. And I AM working. Unless you want to proof this issue yourself, Leliana, the way I think you've been proofing both our notes."

She took a seat on an empty part of my desk. "My dearest: it's because I've been reading both your notes that I know you've not been getting any work done. I'm proud of you."

"I still don't think we should move her desk," Josephine insisted. "Seeing the Commander angrily bark commands at his soldiers every day-she might easily fall out of love. The poor man still has to work on his temper..."

That debate never got resolved.

He walked me to my tower every day. Of course, we always took the long way around.

"I often thought about you when I was at Kirkwall," he admitted during one of these walks. "Back when you were...her, you wrote a lot to me about how you remembered Kirkwall."

He hesitates saying my old name. Did he still think that I would be offended? "Was it any different from the Kirkwall you experienced?"

"Very different," he replied with conviction. "You weren't there."

"Oh…" I couldn't tell if I should be sad or happy that he thought of me. It's one of the strangest things about dying, I suppose.

"Seeing Hawke live where you used to live. I couldn't help but think...If things had been different…"

"If things had been different, I would have offended somebody and gotten myself assassinated." I stipulated.

His brow furrowed, like he was a little annoyed at something.

"What? You know I am terrible at politics. I say a lot of stupid things that tend to get me in trouble. I cannot make plots or create intrigues. I could only write about them. And I couldn't prowl Lowtown and keep the peace like Hawke did. I'm also not exactly good at the killing other people part."

He smiled. "No. You never were."

"Either way, I would have been dead."

"No," he argued firmly. "Not if I had been there. Not if I could help it. I will not let it happen. I won't. Not again."

I shook my head. "Awww...Is this the part where you vow to never let any harm to come to me? That you will defend me from all evil? I would swoon and you would catch me in your arms?"

"Yes, but the swooning is optional, my lady."

Oh, it sure is not.

He sighed when we got to my door again. "I guess…"

"Yes…" I squeezed his hand. I really really hate saying good night.

He leaned a bit closer, then paused. "I want to...but I…"

I knew exactly what he was trying to say. I hated it too.

Then an idea came to mind.

His eyes studied me curiously as I removed the glove from his sword hand.

"Now, cup your mouth with that hand and close your eyes," I instructed.

I couldn't tell what that slight "hmm" meant in response to that, but he nonetheless obeyed. As soon as his eyes were closed, I stood on my toes, and softly pressed my lips to that part of his hand right above his lips.

The magical second ended. I giggled as I noticed the surprise under those eyelashes.

"There!" I said smiling. "You see, I could kiss you good night now."

Then came a boyish smile. A smile that I think I once knew. "As usual, my lady has a solution to everything."

"Good night!" I called, stifling a giggle.

"Good night." He was still smiling from ear to ear when he said that.

I quickly closed my door. Otherwise, I wouldn't have gotten enough of this.

As soon as his footfalls on the steps faded, a voice called from a shadowy part of my room. "Very sentimental. You've not changed at all Solana."

Of course, he would show up now. "Jowan."

As I called his name, Jowan emerged from behind my bed from where he was most likely hiding. "Still pining after soft spoken templars, I see. Or is it just the one...the one from your Harrowing who kept giving you puppy eyes. Or the one you kept writing to?"

"Cullen," I repeated his name, masking a little bit of my annoyance. Sure, I like it when old friends drop by, but not when they just come up to my room without warning.

"Right. That's his name." He took a seat on my bed. "Never really liked him much. He seemed all too...nice. And it's always the nice ones one has to watch out for, Solana."

I didn't ask for his opinion. "I told you: that's not my name anymore."

"Right, right. Tala, is it? Sorry, old habits do die hard."

I took a seat on the empty space beside him. I couldn't say I blame him much.

During the time when Cullen was asleep, Jowan and I did spend a bit of time catching up. I told him about my life on Earth and the story of how I got stuck on Thedas. He, in turn, told me he's been travelling the past ten years. But the Mage-Templar war drew him back to Ferelden. He told me that he's been helping farmers and townsfolk in the Hinterlands caught in the crossfire.

Though I did not have the opportunity to leave Skyhold much, this story was one that I managed to confirm with Blackwall (though I spared Discount Gerald Butler the details of why I needed this information) about a blood mage and healer who villagers call "The Professor." This mage by Blackwall's information protected refugees from bandits, rogue mages and templars. If this story is indeed true, then perhaps he had changed for the better. Something bothered me about it though. Specifically, how the fuck did he beat me to acquiring the title of Professor, when back at the Circle, he was always the one borrowing Solana's notes? This is so unfair.

"Is anyone suspicious of you yet?" I asked.

"No. Apart from your ex-Templar and the Inquisition's Spymaster, no one really knows who I am. For now, I am just one more weary pilgrim." Planting his feet up on my stool, he continued, "Any news about my lyrium?"

After all these years, how is he still this sketchy? Of course. This is why he kept visiting. The lyrium. Why would he need lyrium anyway?

"It's not your lyrium," I corrected him. "It's the Inquisition's lyrium that you stole that we just acquired back from that little escapade."

"And...it's lyrium that the Inquisition only acquired back because I helped you save your ex-Templar. Surely the Inquisition's Seeress could find a way."

No. It's bad enough that I couldn't tell Cullen about him. No. Cullen would freak. He's seen enough ghosts from the past for now.

"I can't," I insisted. "I have no jurisdiction on lyrium supply. That's Cullen's."

"I see: so your ex-Templar…"

I changed the subject. "Have you ever heard anything from Lily?"

He bitterly shook his head. "No."

"I know she's alive somewhere. Have you ever tried finding her?"

"I doubt if she will want to hear anything from me, not after what I put her through."

"You should at least try," I insisted. "You deserve to find forgiveness, and maybe even happiness."

"Nah, only some people deserve happiness," he nudged my shoulder.

I rolled my eyes. "When the fuck did you get this broody?"

"When the fuck did you learn how to swear?" was his amused retort.

I laughed a bit loud. Thank goodness there was no one else living on my floor.

When the sound of our laughter died, he got up "Listen, I came to say goodbye. No point in staying here waiting to get caught."

"So soon?" There was a part of me that was a bit disappointed.

"Unless...you want to come with me? See what I've been doing?"

"I wish I could…" To be honest, I really wish I could.

"Why not?" he asked a bit gruffly.

I raised a brow. Why was he so insistent all of a sudden?

Then, as if in a plea and in answer to my question, he added, "Maybe...maybe if you get to see them, you would find it in your heart to forgive me."

So that's what this is all about. This was never about lyrium. This was about something else. This is about forgiveness. I feel terrible now.

I got up, planted both my hands on his shoulders, and said something that Solana would have wanted to tell him for years. "There is nothing to forgive. I think even before I remembered all of this. Blood mage or not, you were still my friend. Even if you were lying to me, even if you told me outright, Solana...I would have done want any friend would have done. I still would have protected you."

Okay, I may have gone overboard when I said that, but it was all true. After all, he was the closest thing that Solana had to any family.

After I said that last sentence, he started pacing. I heard a sniff until he dropped to his knees and wept on the hem on my skirt. And dammit, him crying also made me cry.

I took this old friend in my arms.

Tangina, even today, we are still drama queens.

The only person missing was Anders-the Ultimate Drama Queen. But maybe, just maybe, if there was Mage Heaven in Thedas, he's probably up there smiling down on us.

We tearfully said goodbye. But even after he left, there was something that he said that kept coming back to me: he said the word "them." Who did he mean by "them?" That question bugged me all night.

I couldn't sleep. In a few hours, I changed my mind. I changed into some pants and scout armor for slightly more practical travel wear. Quickly, I penned a note to Josephine and Cullen telling them that I am following a story somewhere and will be back in a few days. I felt bad for lying to them, but I didn't think I had much of a choice. As I hadn't really found the time to learn how to ride a horse, I quickly grabbed the mountain bike prototype that Dagna made for me in the workshop.

By dawn, I reached bthe gate. I didn't know if he had already gone or if he hadn't if would wait for me, but I did have a feeling that he would. My hunch was right. He stood by the side of the large gate waiting with a horse.

He greeted me with a smile. "I had a feeling you would come." As his eyes fell onto my bike, he remarked, "But what in the Maker's name is that?"

I immediately got on and started pedaling. "Oh, shut up. I'll demonstrate on the way. Let's just go before anyone notices I'm gone."

The ride took the rest of the day, mostly because Jowan had to let his horse rest. I didn't mind. It was my first time seeing Ferelden in the spring, perhaps in both of the lifetimes I knew. The sky was clear. The woods were serene save for the sound of hooves and wheels. Driving by the green vale, I felt a little guilty for trampling on its little white flowers. The sun mirrored our shadows on the ancient rocks.

All of it made me wish that I could write poetry.

By evening, we reached Lake Calenhad as it glimmered with the evening light. When we got there, a camp was already set up with a number of people gathered.

Without a doubt, my friend took me by the scenic route. But the camp was something else. There were individuals and families with each of their own tents and a sick person. There was something about it that made it look like a makeshift medical mission. But where's the doctor?

"Professor!" A middle aged woman burst from her tent and rushed to Jowan. "Thank the Blessed Maker you are here. My John has taken a turn for the worst…"

Jowan immediately dismounted from his horse, and followed the woman to her tent. When he was done, he had a cut on his hand and some blood on this sleeve. And then he proceeded to the next tent And then another. Each time, there seemed to be more blood on his sleeves.

Then I knew: he was using blood magic to help these people, and the blood that he was using was his.

Hours passed. I set up the tent while waiting. By the time he was done, he practically almost collapsed on his bed roll. I unrolled mine and lay beside him.

"Get as much rest as you can tonight," he said with his eyes closed. "We'll be getting up early tomorrow to see them."

Again with the "them." Why couldn't he just tell me?

"Also, try not to swear tomorrow if you can."

Not swear? Who the fuck are we meeting?

When his eyes were finally opened, they were immediately directed to the slightly unstable tent poles I set up. He sighed. "Another thing that hasn't changed: you still suck at all your chores, Lady Amell."

Then as if in confirmation to his statement, the tentpoles gave out and the canopy fell to our faces.

Hey, what was I supposed to do? That tent was no Coleman.

The next morning, as soon as the sun was up, we headed deeper into the woods until we got to a small clearing where several children. If one was to guess their ages, I would say they were mostly like from ages three to maybe eight year olds. All of them carried long sticks that looked like staves crafted from trees.

As soon as they saw him, the children immediately gathered around him, clamoring.

"All right, all right!" Jowan raised his arms. "If all of you are good today and fall in line like good boys and girls, I brought enough treats for everyone."

The little runts rushed to form a line as soon as he said that. He gave them pieces of bonbons that looked a lot like those that Bonny Sims was selling at Skyhold. I shook my head. Yeah, he nicked them. I probably owe Bonny some money when I get back to Skyhold, but I don't really mind.

A lot of it felt like mage kindergarden. Jowan spent the next few hours teaching the children to levitate small rocks while I watched from across the field. Of course, his students had performed their tasks with varying successes, so he stopped to check on the progress of each one. In between, he also had to stop twin boys from levitating mud towards each others' faces. By the end of the lesson, we all marched to a nearby pond. With a little prodding from Jowan, I taught the kids to sing "Let it Go" while they levitated water at each other.

Admittedly, I've never had this much fun in a while in one morning.

When the children assembled on the pondside with their lunches, Jowan took a seat beside me while I dipped my feet on the water. He pointed to a dark haired four year old who was feeding a nug. "Arianne could hear dragons like you did." Next, he directed my attention to a boy who dove and made a big splash on the water. "Jeffrey easy makes friends with spirits...and cats, like an old friend."

"Is this why you were stealing lyrium? For them?" I asked.

"For a fade lesson, yes."

He lifted a small rock and threw it across making small ripples as it went. He continued, "The Chantry conscripts mages for war. But these children only need to learn the wonders of magic. They need not see war or be used as political pawns like we were. They're just children."

I slid my arm on his and smiled. "When did you get this wise all of a sudden?"

"Because of you," he said plainly with a bittersweet smile. "I am only doing what you would have done. I hope it lived up to your dream."

As water splashed onto my face, a small memory came.

A small lit room in the Circle Tower. Little girls circling around me as I demonstrate a levitation spell. Anders and Jowan gossiping from behind. A familiar templar spying beyond the door. One girl sings. We all sing with her as we levitate paper birds.

Yes, that was Solana's dream. How did I even forget?

The vision was interrupted by the sound of heavy marching boots. A scream. Across the pond, a man was pointing a finger towards us. Inquisition soldiers carried children away from the pond. More screams.

"Run!" Jowan cried.

I felt him drag me away to the opposite direction. I followed as fast as my feet went. No air. No air. I can't run anymore. Let me breathe. I felt my feet gave way.

Before any of us could get any farther, more Inquisition soldiers blocked our path. Jowan dropped his staff and immediately surrendered.

As soldiers dragged Jowan away, an Inquisition captain helped me up my feet. She said, "You're safe now, Seeress. The blood mage will be brought to justice."

What the fuck? Did they think I was kidnapped? Who the fuck gave them that idea?

After I caught my breath, I tried to argue, "Jo-the apostage mage only brought me here to show me the children. He meant me no harm."

"You can explain everything to the Commander." She marched away with the rest of her platoon.

I need not look for the person she spoke of. After the platoon disappeared from the reach of my eyesight, Cullen stood before me. At first, his face did not betray any emotion until he took me in his arms.

He whispered, "Thank the Maker you came to no harm. I knew from your note that something was up. I couldn't have imagined that it would be this. I couldn't imagine that it would be him again. Whatever it was, I'm here. You're safe now."

Okay, I felt bad for lying to my boyfriend. But he and his soldiers were taking away children. That eliminated any kind of guilt or any need to apologize. Because fuck: I just couldn't believe what I saw. I couldn't believe my boyfriend would do this.

"Let go of me!" I wiggled away from his embrace. As I struggled for words, the tears came. "How? How could you? They're just children! Children! How? Why?"

"Yes, they're children," he repeated determinedly. "As children, they will be protected from the dangers of magic."

"Dangers? Today they were learning levitation. Levitation!"

"From a blood mage!"

I noticed his fist clench. The warmth had completely gone from his eyes.

"I told you," he said icily, "I know exactly when you bluff. Try to remember that next time you think of doing so."

I fell to my knees.

Where has my boyfriend gone? It was like the man I knew was suddenly gone and in his place stood another person. Who is this person? What did he do to my boyfriend? I miss my boyfriend.

He extended his hand to me. As I took it, it felt stone cold.

* * *

**A/N2:** I am really sorry for building that chapter up and not using it here at least for now. I wrote the chapter, but looking at the overall structure, I don't think it works well here. I thought it would but it didn't. It did something but ruined others. It did help make Cullen more sympathetic and also shows what it's like to have a Desire demon wreck one's brain, but it also slightly ruined the "feel" I want for this chapter that succeeded it. After reading that last bit, you probably would have guessed how. The thing is, I don't want readers to sympathize with Cullen yet. At least for now. After all, he's been complicit in some messed up things no matter how well intentioned he may be.

Also that Cullen POV chapter didn't do much to move the story forward. Fear not, I will reuse bits of it or think about publishing it separately once the next three chapters are out. In fact, I used of the reveals here (ie. Cullen finding Tala in the snow, etc). I definitely have at least two Cullen POV chapters in mind. It will just come later.

For now, I just want readers to see that Cullen is a very broken person. Yes, there was the desire demon and the tragedy at Kinloch. But there's also ten years of indoctrination at Kirkwall. The latter, I think, is harder to reverse and will be the subject of the next few chapters.

I kind of saw Jowan and Solana/Tala sort of as dysfunctional siblings. I hope it shows here. I left Anders' fate kind of ambiguous. He may or may not be alive, but Tala/Solana may think he is dead, and for now we will leave it at that.

Readers may have noticed Dany and Solas missing here. Yes, they are gone for a reason. They have will have their own standalone chapter after this conflict.

I've been gone for a while, but I'm so happy to find that the reads have increased even so. To all my readers, thank you so much for following this story despite the erratic publishing times.

I'll try to get the next one in as soon as I can. The next chapter will be a bit stormy.

**Songs Used Writing This**

There's obviously, two parts of this chapter. There's the Cullen section and the Jowan section. I listened to different stuff while writing each section. But it's mostly these two that I listened to:

Cullen: _Touch Love_ \- Yoon Mirae, Master's Sun OST ( watch?v=COKV1a_HAQ)

Jowan: _Remember_-Dear Cloud, I Remember You/Hello Monster OST ( watch?v=ahjnQmBWLdk)

I realize that I've been listening to a lot of kdrama music. This is probably why this is turning into a kdrama. LOL.


	12. Old Convictions

I joined my first protest when I was eleven.

It was 2001. One Thursday morning Mom was dropping me off to school. Dad was already away covering the controversial senatorial ballot that happened the day before in the impeachment trial. The senators voted to not open one envelope that was said to have evidence that incriminated the President. On the streets, from the television screens on the carinderias to the taho vendors, there was already talk of a second People Power. On the jeepney during my morning commute, I noticed several commuters wearing black mourning clothes. Even Mom was wearing black underneath her white lab coat. It felt odd being the only one on that jeepney wearing colors on my school uniform.

When we got to my school gate, she handed me a black mourning pin she said, "Wear it or not: it's up to you. Sometimes people may hate you for what you say or believe. But Romans 26:10 says, 'Stand up for what you believe in.'"

There are only 16 chapters in the book of Romans.

I hesitated for a second, and then slipped the pin on my collar, which Mom straightened up with a proud smile on her face.

Most of the morning went fine. Of course, there were the boys who snickered behind me saying things like, "Oh, of course Darth Vader likes black." But I was already used to them saying things like that. Then I regretted going to Araling Panlipunan.

Upon seeing my black pin, Mrs. Dela Cruz, my AP teacher, made me stand up. She sternly asked, "Miss Dizon: is there a reason why you are wearing that in class now?"

Oh boy. Here we go. I breathed as much as I could, before declaring, "I wear this because I think the senators were wrong. And I think Erap must resign!"

Several kids erupted in laughter. There is a part of me that wanted to dissolve, but I knew I must keep standing.

Mrs. Dela Cruz gave the teacher's table a good whack to silence the class. Turning to me, she said, "Political statements are not allowed in this school. I ask you to remove that this instant!"

I stood still. I did not say anything, but my answer was no.

She paced back and forth for a minute. The speed at which she tapped her stick on her hand clearly said that she was annoyed. Finally, she said, "Well then: if you wish to persist on such irrational behavior, I require that you persist doing so outside. Do not come back inside this room until you remove that ridiculous thing!"

It wasn't exactly fun standing outside one's classroom, especially when all the passing students kept looking. But I persisted. I stood all day, and I did not cry. I did get a huge headache though because I really did not want to cry.

I only wept when Mom picked me up and took me to the mami place nearest my school. I cried so much that I think my tears mixed with the soup.

"Hinayupak!" cried Mom after I finished telling my story. "What does she mean by no political statements? Not saying anything is already political. Walang hiyang punyeta! She's just mad because she was told off at the Parent-Teacher conference to stop glorifying Marcos. 'Martial law was a golden age,' anak ng tinapa! Tell that to all the desaparecidos who were salvaged up on the Pasig river. Puntang inang fascista!"

I stared at her incredulously. This from a Bible hugging woman who whacked or pinched me every time I swore.

Then perhaps realizing her mistake, she cleared her throat. "Listen: swearing is bad. But in this case, she deserved it."

Her pager beeped. She wiped some tear soup on my chin. "Now stop crying or you'll be too ugly to make Miss Philippines."

She must have been really proud of me because she bought me extra soup and siomai which only tended to get me at the end of the quarter whenever I aced my exams.

That afternoon, we joined Dad who was already at EDSA covering the news there. And there, I met students who walked out of their classes wearing black, in addition to Mom and Dad's friends-aka. Titos and Titas-from university. They called it an EDSA reunion.

The next few days, I did not come to school. Instead, we made signs and sang songs with my newfound friends. We witnessed the military and police withdraw support for the administration and a new female president sworn in.

EDSA 2 was not a perfect revolution. But through it, I learned to stand.

Ever since that time at the Hinterlands, I kept hearing Mom's voice in my dreams. I could not make out what she was saying, but I always cry when I wake up.

One thing I learned about growing up though is that it's not always easy to stand.

Judgements were rare occurrences at Skyhold yet they were always well attended when they happened. This was no exception.

The person up for judgement is a blood mage-one who caused the tragedy at Redcliffe more than ten years ago, and one whose escape triggered a small uprising that led to the deaths of associated mages and their allies. Yet, this mage was also a known figure to have saved many individual lives in the Hinterlands during the Mage-Templar conflict.

A crowd gathered to see what the Inquisitor would decide.

Since that instance with Mayor Dedrick, we made a few changes to the judgement system. While Dany still made the final verdict, we-her advisors-took turns in both both prosecuting and defending each person up for judgement. Usually, Cullen and Leliana take the side of the prosecution, while Josephine and I took the side of the defendant. Though what each presented were mere reasons for one harsh judgement-usually capital punishment-versus one more merciful option, it was the closest that we could get to a more balanced and slightly more forward-looking court.

The process was no Ace Attorney. No one screams "Hold it!" or "Objection!" Not really. What usually happened was that Josephine and I usually just convinced the defendant to plead guilty to appeal to Dany's mercy. There were improvements given that she did not burn everyone who followed, save those who posed serious threats to her or the Inquisition. Josephine mostly volunteered. Because I hated seeing people die.

But this time was different. I didn't want to see a friend die.

After Jowan was led to the throne, Cullen first took the stand "on matters of personal interest." He staunchly listed everything Jowan was accused of that defied Chantry law (which was A LOT by the way), and adamantly recommended capital punishment.

Because, of course he would.

Then it was my turn. His eyes showed no surprise when I moved towards the throne with a stack of papers in hand.

Since the incident, we've spoken a lot less. Not that I haven't tried. Because really, when things go wrong like this, the only reasonable thing one can do is to try to fix it. But every time magic was brought up, he always had a tendency to shut down the conversation.

"Mages should be kept under full control!" he argued back to me one day in his office. "You of all people should know this."

"No, I don't!" I repeated for what felt like the hundredth time. "What you are proposing is tyranny!"

"Tyranny?! Say that again when you find hundreds of abominations running amok in your city!"

At some point, one just gets tired of arguing with him. And with each argument, it felt like I was slowly losing the Boyfriend I knew.

Is there really no way of fixing this?

Still, he knew this was coming, right when we both wordlessly assembled before the door to enter the hall.

He hesitated for a moment, until he said lowly, "So...after all this time, you chose him yet again." There was much disappointment in his voice. "I thought you…"

I opened my mouth to protest. It wasn't about him and Jowan. It was about what I believed in. And when it came to magic and him, it felt like I was always in a no-win scenario.

Tanginang stupid, stupid second-shelf biggoted Boyfriend!

But before I could even utter a rebuttal, the doors opened and we were ushered in.

Grrrr. I'll show him. If I could show the rest of the world, maybe he'll finally know I'm right. Maybe he'll finally listen.

As I occupied Josephine's position opposite him, I felt his icy stare on me. But I did not let him deter me. I stood up as defiantly as my eleven year old self.

I will not lose. Especially not if I am Right.

I presented my case as if I could not feel his eyes on me. I read testimonies from war survivors, children and everyone he helped during the war-testimonies that required a lot of sleepless nights, and help from both Leliana and Josephine. Leliana too included her written testimony to show evidence that Jowan had previously pardoned by the Hero of Ferelden.

And then I told my story-not only what I saw in the Hinterlands, but also mine as one who Jowan aggrieved but ultimately wants him to be pardoned.

Daenerys cleared her throat drawing all attention back to her. And she did not at all look pleased.

Fuck.

Jowan still had a chance, I thought. After all, Dany released all the children back to their families as soon as she saw them. Surely another mage would understand...

Dany folded her fingers. Her cold eyes flitted from Cullen, to me and then to Jowan.

"Blood mage," she began. "You seem to have the extraordinary ability to distract two of my most dedicated of advisors from their duties."

Jowan's head lowered towards the ground. "I have committed many crimes against the Maker. But of all this, I deeply regret placing a dear friend's life at peril. Not once, but twice. Your Worship, I-"

"Yet…" Danaerys interrupted. "For the past ten years, you have chosen to atone for your mistakes. This, I can sympathize with..."

A brief pause, but ok, this sounded promising.

"Very well then," Dany continued. "I shall grant you other opportunities to atone."

To the rest of the onlookers, she declared, "Let it me known to all: I, Daenerys Lavellan, Herald of Andraste, pardon you of all crimes against the Maker. Henceforth, you are to serve the Mages of the Inquisition under Grand Enchanter Fiona."

"Thank you Inquisitor," he replied, yet his tone still revealed some despondency. "It is mercy that I do not deserve..."

"This pardon is conditional that you do not practice blood magic again." She glanced at the onlookers. Was she playing the crowd? "Should you be found to practice blood magic again, you will suffer the fate of all mages who do so-Tranquility. I understand I am making myself clear?"

With a gesture from her, the shackles on his hands fell.

Yet with her pronouncement and after the crowd dispersed, she maintained her steely expression. Cullen made a quick bow to her, before marching away.

I can imagine him not speaking to me for a while. Because he is my Stupid Boyfriend.

I scuffled towards Dany to thank her, but she waved her hand away at me. "No," she said through her teeth. "I did not do this for you. It is not always about you."

And then I saw the shade of dissatisfaction in the green hue her eyes. "For once at least, ever since you came...for once, did you ever think about me? You care so much about many others, but for once, did you ever consider how I think or feel?"

And then the truth dawned on me.

During out little escapade at the Hinterlands, the letter from Keeper Deshanna came-a letter that I had warned her about. And because Cullen had gone too to find me, there was no one to suddenly lead the Inquisition's forces to march to Wycome. In our absence, Solas volunteered. And she must have swallowed a lot of her pride for her to agree to send Solas in Cullen's place.

But more than that. Her clan was in danger. Yet I was too obsessed about saving one friend that I forgot another important friend-her.

But she's Danaerys. How could she ever need me? Even if she does, what could I ever do?

"Dany, I'm sorry…" I pleaded.

"I do not need your apology. I needed you."

Okay. I fucked up. She did need me.

Before I could utter any more apologies, she said,. "Don't follow me."

I never got to say goodbye to her that afternoon, when she got on her dragon to fly to Wycome. But I watched from my tower as her dragon shrunk away into the distance.

Wonderful. First Cullen, now her. As usual, I am an expert at fucking up all my relationships.

I busied myself the next several days with Grand Enchanter Fiona and administrative duties that came with the construction. As we walked around the site, I keep noticing two soldiers who suspiciously kept following us. Noticing my distress, the Grand Enchanter remarked, "They tend to ease off a little after dinnertime."

I shook my head in disapproval. "I apologize. They should know to treat their allies as allies, not criminals."

"Allies…" she scoffed. "Don't make me laugh. There is no situation that will allow mages to become full allies. Not truly. Not if the Inquisition wants to keep the support of the Chantry in its war."

"But Dany-the Inquisitor...she recruited you as allies, not conscripts."

"The Inquisitor must make sacrifices," she pointed out. "Especially if she wishes to remain well in favor with the Chantry, Ferelden and Orlais. Sacrifices and choices often come with leadership. I too had to make them. The situation is not ideal, but it is better than not being dead or sold off to Tevinter. I have her to thank for that at least."

"If she found a way to get those children free..."

"Free?" She let out a bitter chuckle. "Your Commander keeps a list of names of those children and where their families are. Those children will never be free."

I sighed. Of course he would keep a list like an Evil Santa Claus. Goddammit.

"Grand Enchanter, if I can-"

"Fiona," she corrected me. A smile grew on her lips as she placed her small worn hands on mine. "Call me Fiona."

"Fiona," I repeated. "Let me speak with Leliana at least. I am sure there must be a way to lessen the surveillance."

She eyed me curiously. "The Spymaster? Not the Commander?"

Just as I looked up, I caught my Boyfriend's eyes glaring down at me from just outside his office. I immediately looked away.

Speaking of Evil Santa Claus. How is it that he has a way of annoying me with just one look? God, he's stubborn as fuck. Sometimes, when he's mad, I feel like he's another person.

Fiona obviously noticed this silent exchange. Otherwise, she would not have followed my queue for us to walk away from his view as fast as possible. "Ah, I see…" she remarked after we were far enough out of his view. "Love is never easy, dear one."

Of course, she would know. Out of everyone, she knew how hard love is.

"Did you love King Maric?" I asked impulsively.

She seemed taken aback at first, but then she smiled. "I see. So it is true that you can both see the past and the future."

"Not really," I admitted. "I just know things." Because I'm a nerd and I'm also incredibly nosy.

"Then you know that loving a king is not without its sacrifices. And I have loved two of them."

True. And it must have been hard for her to not tell her son who she is, and hear those words from him as he banished her. "I'm sorry."

She chuckled. "Sweet girl, you keep apologizing for things that are not your fault."

"I have to! I'm also Canadian." Yeah, Super Canadian.

Admittedly, knowing things is not always easy, especially whenever I get that feeling that I could always do something rather than just sitting idly by. I thought a lot about writing to Alistair, who, here is someone I have not really met, but given my circumstances, sort of know. Of course, Fiona wished her son to not know, but the sad part about it is, I know her son. If what I had known about him was true, he would wish to know his mother. No matter who she was.

"Oh Maker here we go…" Jowan remarked at dinner snapping me back from my train of thought.

"What?" I shrugged.

"You had that exact same look when you decided to give up food for Anders."

"I see…" Leliana remarked. "It was the same face she had when she told me she's not a spy. And again, the exact same face right before she drafted Dagna a prototype of a lightball..."

"Lightbulb," I corrected her. Jesus, now I'm a bit self conscious. "There's a look?"

They both nodded simultaneously in response.

Tangina.

That night, I wrote a letter.

To His Majesty King Alistair Theirin of Ferelden,

A not-so-wise person once remarked that "Swooping is bad" when he once met a witch in the woods a little bit more than ten years ago.

While I am inclined to believe that in a number of circumstances swooping in is indeed not the wisest of ideas, here I am swooping in.

I write this letter to you because I have some information that I believe is of great interest to you. I dare not write it here as I know this letter would be read by too many eyes.

Should this be of interest to you, please do let me know via a safer form of correspondence that may be agreeable to you. I am open to anything you can suggest.

Also, Goldanna is not your sister.

Best regards,

Tala Dizon

Seeress and Secretary of the Inquisition, and a fan

Fiona might hate me, but I had to do it.

I sent it through a raven, but I knew Leliana in some way had read it. And I wasn't sure if it would get to him.

My answer came a few mornings later when the King of Ferelden was suddenly announced into our offices, as Leliana, Josephine, Fiona and I were discussing more plans on the tower. He came in marching enthusiastically, like a hobbit on a new adventure.

He examined me quite curiously while we curtsied to him.

"I had wondered when I would get the chance to be invited here," he said enthusiastically. "There I was thinking of excuses to pop in for a visit-assassinations, darkspawn, cheese festivals-and then this letter came." His hand raised a piece of paper, the same one I sent him. "How very fortunate. And I don't always fan letters from beautiful women."

Leliana gave me a smirk before she said to him, "I see you have not lost your love for cheese, Alistair."

"And fan letters apparently." He emphasized while staring at me. "The only letters I get from beautiful women these days concern land titles."

Then his eye caught Fiona's who bowed and exited quickly. Awkward.

After lunch, he asked me for a tour of Skyhold alone. When we were at the garden, he stopped me. At that point, I don't think he was interested in the tour anymore.

"So…" he began. "Leliana mentioned that you had another name. What was it? Sultana? Oh! Solana Amell. At first, I wondered why she had to mention that name, until I remembered seeing that name once on Duncan's list of potential recruits right before Ostagar. No mere coincidence, is it?"

I shook my head. "Just terrible luck."

"Strange," he said while circling me. "I don't know you but I could have sworn that I should. I get this tingly feeling like I should know you a lot more than I do-like you were supposed to be someone important to me. Doesn't that feel a little bit strange to you?"

"I think we're missing cherry blossoms." I teased. "Or roses? Whatever works here I suppose."

"And cheese," he stipulated. "Were I not unhappily married, I would have asked you out for cheese."

"It never would have worked out though," I blurted out. "In another life, we do fall in love, and lose our virginity to one another, but you dump me to become King. And I would have hated you. Or one of us gets killed killing the Archdemon. Or should we go for the scenario where both you and I live, that scenario involves me convincing you to sleep with Morrigan. And you would have hated me for asking after. Either way, we would have been dead or end up hating one another."

"Oh wow. Never expected to get shut down that quickly. It hurts my manly feelings, you know."

"Not if you're happily married…"

"Yeah, about that…" he took a seat on a stone. "Let's just say this is not the first time." I must have given him a very curious look because he quickly replied, "My wife...Margaret. She did not exactly marry me because I made her butterflies flutter…"

Oh, boy. So that's what happened. I realize that when people think one knows almost everything, that one person suddenly ends up being Oprah to everyone else. But the bombshells that tend to get dropped on me still never fail to surprise.

I took a seat beside him, thinking of the best possible way to reassure him. "Who cares if you've not licked a lamppost in winter? Virginity is a sexist heteronormative social construct anyway…"

"Andraste's tits!" he cried in frustration. "Not you too!"

What does this world or mine have against virgins anyway?

Also, meeting him does not have to feel like a Katy Perry song.

Then I told him about Fiona. He paced as I narrated, often painfully scratching his head. I told him the extent of what I knew. When I finished, he again dropped to the seat beside me, hiding his head in his hands in a lot of regret.

"Maker!" he said. "I banished my own mother. And the things I said to her that time…"

I patted him on the back. "Hey, you're not the only one who said things they regret to their mom."

His brown eyes looked up at me, trying to not cry as manfully or kingly as possible.

"When I was seventeen, my Mom did everything she could to get me to a place called Canada, so I could study in a very reputable university and get my pacemaker replaced…"

Of course, I had to explain a bit to him what a pacemaker is. That sidetracked things, but we got back to my story. "Anyway, the point is, my Mom gave up a lot so she could get me to Canada-her job, her home. Yet, all I could think about was how much I didn't want to be in Canada. So I told her I wanted to go back. And I know that broke her."

"Did you ever get to tell her how sorry you were?" he asked.

I sighed. "No. I was very proud. And seventeen. Yet, even if I couldn't apologize with my pride, she said nothing and continued as if never said anything. She continued scrubbing toilets and caring for other people's kids to pay my tuition, health insurance and allowance. And whenever I visited her in Toronto, she still kept filling my bags with food. So I apologized the way I knew how-I won scholarships, got my citizenship and got degrees-a bunch of them. Even now, I am not sure if it's enough. And now I think it's too late. But it's not too late for you."

"Do all ordinary or non-witchy mothers do that? You know...fill their childrens' bags with food?"

"I don't know. At least I know my Mom does...The point is, we know they're really our Moms when they forgive us. And I'm sure your Mom has forgiven you already. That's what I know."

He grinned at me boyishly. "Maker, how are you so wonderful and yet so unavailable?"

That he can blame my Boyfriend.

That night, I escorted Fiona to a room where Alistair waited, leaving quickly before anyone could say anything. And though I was not exactly religious, I prayed. If I wanted to set anything right, it was this.

Fiona greeted me the very next morning with a very tight hug. That morning, she was very much the proud mother to a son.

"In a lot of ways, He's very much like his father," she concluded with a smile spreading on her slightly wrinkled cheeks.

From a distance, we spied him on the stables, mouthing something to the Battle Nug. Whatever he said to it, It violently winced in response to his and his entourage's embarrassment.

"I think he takes after you too," I argued firmly.

To this, her narrow eyes met mine with a very curious gaze.

"No one could survive what he had without your strength. That, I believe, he takes from you."

At this, both her hands squeezed mine. "Thank you."

We felt a slight rumble from the ground. From the direction of the construction, we heard a very large rumble, a crash and then screams. When the quake stopped, we both ran towards the direction of the site.

Upon reaching it, dust and smoke barely made anything visible. The tower had collapsed. Soldiers, healers, and mages ran through both directions.

Cullen was already there barking orders. "Get more water to stop the fires, now!" To another lieutenant, he said. "You, secure the rest of the survivors!" And then to another. "And you: find some mages to lift those rocks, move!"

More and more people passed us. And it is easy to feel helpless not knowing what to do. Then for a second, I caught his brown eyes, which showed relief when he saw me.

For that moment, I found that person I've been looking for for weeks, My brave, noble, steadfast and caring Boyfriend. I really missed him. I wanted to go to him, to try to assure him that things will be alright.

But there was no time. When another stretcher rushed passed me, I remembered that I had people to help. So I had to leave my Boyfriend there.

Cullen, I am so sorry.

If there was anything I regretted that day, it was that.

Soon, I found myself in Skyhold's medical wing, distributing potions, bandages and other supplies to healers and mages who needed them. And we were fast running out of lyrium and bandages. While Adan sorted the patients incoming on stretchers, Jowan was already attending one convulsing patient bleeding profusely from his left leg.

"Ruptured vein!" cried Elan Ve'mal rushing to him. "I need bandages!"

As I rushed to them, I realized I was out of bandages. I was about to rush out, when I heard Jowan yell, "There's no time for that!"

As if on impulse, he lifted his hand to the direction of the bleeding, stopping its flow. Within seconds, the blood congealed and there was new skin.

The healers around him froze. They knew what happened.

Blood magic.

"You fool!" Adan cried. "What have you done?!"

"What I had to…" was Jowan's firm answer.

In the end, the earthquake brought three deaths and fifty six injuries. It was devastating, but I want to believe that my friend made it less worse. When patients stopped coming in and things quieted down, soldiers came. Jowan gave me one last pained look before he was escorted away.

Why do things just keep getting worse?

"You can't make him Tranquil for saving a life!" I shouted at Cullen in his office. "There is no justice in that!"

"Justice…" he repeated bitterly. "After all this time you still believe…"

"I want to believe that things can be made right. Otherwise, what the fuck am I still doing here?!"

"And where was justice when Ulred and his kind summoned abominations and slaughtered everyone I knew?! Where was justice when you were taken instead of him? Where was justice when that demon bore into my soul and took away everything I've ever loved?!"

My eyes wanted to cry but I didn't. We're back in that same old argument. The one that I just can't win. So I steeled myself. Why does everything have to be broken, particularly my Boyfriend?

"Jowan…" I tried to sound as rationally as I could. "...did not kill your friends. He was not the one who summoned the abominations in the tower. He wasn't the one who tortured you."

"But blood mages like him did!" he snapped back. "Magic has brought enough destruction to this world."

"Putang Ina, fucking stop it with your oppression olympics! Mages, templars? Who gives a fuck about that fucking magical debate right now? Oppression will always happen when fools with too much power like you are the only ones who wield that so-called justice!"

I turned away to leave. He will not see me cry.

When I got to the door, his voice called, almost pleading, "I will not lose you to magic. Not now. Not again. Not like this…"

"No..." I denied firmly. "This time it's not because of magic. This time, it's just you."

I did not give him the satisfaction of seeing me cry. Yet as soon as a fair distance from his office door, the tears just started to come.

Why does everything just have to get so fucked up?

I lost my boyfriend and in two days, I will lose a dear friend. Why is this world so fucked up?

After the sun had set and I've almost run out of tears, I picked myself up again. I may have lost my boyfriend, but I am not losing another friend.

No matter what, I have to keep standing.

So, I got up, walked to my office and shuffled through my drawers examining all of Skyhold's reconstruction plans until I found what I was looking for-plans for the Dungeons and the adjoining passages. Even if I have to do it myself, I will break Jowan out.

As spread the paper off across my table, Leliana entered the office and examined what I was doing. I think she knew.

She crossed her arms and circled around the large parchment. "Hmm...you're going to need a whole lot more than that, if that is what you're thinking of doing."

Of course, I'll take suggestions from a Master Spy. "I'm open to suggestions."

She flashed me her glad-you-asked smile. "Luckily, I brought some who are willing to help."

"Who exactly?" I asked. Also, is she telepathic?

Right on cue, Fiona walked in, followed by Alistair who bounded in enthusiastically.

He eyed his mother, Leliana and then me, and then clapped his hands enthusiastically. "So who are we breaking out again?"

Their eyes turned on me as if waiting for me something important. For a moment, something felt very familiar. And then I realized.

A rogue. A mage. A warrior. And this useless idiot masquerading as Solana Amell. I have a full party waiting for my orders.

The only words I could say at that moment were, "Let's fucking do this!"

* * *

**Glossary**

Anak ng tinapa - child of a milkfish

Araling Panlipunan - Filipino equivalent of Social Sciences

Desaparecidos - literally means "the disappeared ones." Refers to the victims of the Philippine Martial Law. See: watch?v=ypAFveV7-J8

EDSA - one of the longest thoroughfares in Metro Manila and historic for the People Power Revolts that happened there, the first on happening in 1986

EDSA 1 - a peaceful revolution in 1986 that toppled down the Marcos dictatorship. Tala's parents and their friends participated in this as university students. See watch?v=BWQHSJJ8OyE&t=2723s

EDSA 2 - a three day protest that happened early 2001 that ousted President Joseph Estrada. It does not have the same affect as the first because this second one is criticized to be Manila-centric and predominantly middle class. Though socialist circles participated in this. See wiki/Second_EDSA_Revolution

Erap - a moniker for Joseph Estrada. He was a Trump-like figure in the late 90s and early 2000s in Philippine politics. His government was plagued by blatant corruption and embezzlement. See: wiki/Joseph_Estrada

Jeepney - a popular form of public transportation in the Philippines which originated from repurposed WWII Jeeps from US military bases

Hianyupak - literally means "animal" or someone doing animal-like things

Mami - Filipino noodle soup invented by Chinese migrants to the Philippines

Martial Law - a period in Philippine history where the country was ruled by a military dictatorship under Ferdinand Marcos. Around this period, many activists were tortured and killed. See: /314920652

New female president - Gloria Macapagal Arroyo, the second female president. The early Arroyo administration showed promise of doing reparations of the damage that the Estrada administration did, and this is what is shown here. But the latter part of it showed the administration to be as terrible or even much worse than the one that preceded it, in the way Arroyo militarized the countryside and the way her administration also was involved with election tampering and embezzling billions of government funds. Many activists were killed around this latter part by death squads and increased militarization (connected to the war on Terror). See: . The Ampatuan Massacre or Maguindanao massacre, an event where I based off the one where Tala's father gets killed, also happened during this administration.

Pasig river - a river that goes through Manila. During the time of Martial law, many bodies of those who were assassinated by the regime were dumped and fished out here. Today, many of those killed in Duterte's drug war are also dumped here.

Putang inang fascista - fucking fascist

Salvage - This word has acquired two meanings after Martial Law. The first of course is the traditional definition. But after many bodies were 'salvaged' from the Pasig river during Martial law, the second definition emerged. Thus during Martial Law, the word also became synonymous with political assassinations. So here, to 'salvage someone' means to kill someone. So yup, this is the effect of Martial law on Philippine English

Siomai - Filipino version of shumai or dimsum

Titos and Titas - Basically the word for uncles and aunties. But in Filipino culture, all your Mom and Dad's friends are also your uncles and aunties. It's like being in a very large extended family.

**Next:** A Field Trip to the Deep Roads

* * *

**A/N:** Kung Hei Fat Choi! At least, that's how I know how to say it. Happy Lunar New Year folks!

This and the next chapter after this was actually meant to be one chapter, but there are too many things happening in them. So I decided to split them in two. I consider this and the next one something like a two-part adventure. I originally had a different chapter title in mind for this and the next one, but I realize using it is a bit spoilery for the next one.

Leliana is not telepathic, but given that she sympathizes more with the mage cause, she most likely had something like a backup plan should things go to shit like what happened.

It's been a while since I've written Alistair in a fic (about ten years now I think). I do hope I'm not rusty writing Alistair.

Cullen is still stubborn, but he's a character who still has much to learn. Cullenites, please don't hate me.

I only gave a bit of what's happening to Dany, Solas and Clan Lavellan here. I'll have a separate chapter right after the next one directly addressing that.

Now to the next one.

Thanks for reading!


	13. Splinters

**A/N:** Alternating POVs: Cullen and Tala

* * *

There was one story that she always loved retelling.

In those warm halls, in those old peaceful days of our old lives, she often sat down by the fire as young initiates gathered around.

_Once_, she always began, _there was an evil magister who made a magic mirror that distorted everything that it reflected. But as he flew towards the Golden City, the mirror slipped from his grasp shattering into thousands-tens of thousands-of little splinters smaller than grains of sand. The wind blew these little splinters across the world into people's eyes-freezing their hearts and eyes so they only saw evil in themselves and others…_

The story is actually a love story-about a girl unfreezing a boy's heart. And she loved these kinds of stories.

At times, whenever dark her eyes caught mine, I always wondered who she was really retelling these stories to.

I try to remember to remember these stories, these moments.

Because it's one of the few memories that I have left of her, that wasn't stolen away on that cold night that I wish to forget.

Some nights, in lyrium-less dreams, I wandered those halls again trying to find her. Each time, the walls grow red with blood, turning, shifting.

_Find me_, her voice calls. _I will be yours. Forever._

Her image appears before me. I reach for her and she feels cold.

It is not her. It's always her eyes that change first-black turning into demon-purple.

That's how I know it's not her.

_Tell me how I failed_, the demon says. _Did I not do her voice right? Her smile? Tell me, and next time I'll do better…_

That demon is dead. But in my dreams, somehow the demon never seems to die.

In these dreams, I am always lost in repetition. Lost in memories that I try to find of her.

If she could only find me, maybe then I would wake up. Wake me up before the dream repeats itself again.

Solana…please.

The halls turn. The demon returns me to where I started.

Until one day, I heard her voice singing.

_Let it go, let it go_

_Can't hold it back anymore_

_Let it go, let it go_

_Turn away and slam the door..._

It was a song that I had never heard before.

I opened my eyes to sunlight. And voices singing in the courtyard. I rushed out, and there she was. The one with her face, her voice...followed by a parade of children and pilgrims singing that strange song.

Tala. That's her name.

The one I found that one fateful day in the snow. The one who claims to know all our fates.

Whenever I catch her dark eyes under those frames that she called "glasses," she always had a way of staring back or avoiding my eyes altogether.

That afternoon, she dumped a large stack of reports on my desk forcing me to look up.

"Cullen…" she glowered. "Seriously, what the fuck are your soldiers doing blasting and building tunnels though Dalish lands?!"

I stood up to meet her furious dark eyes. "Might I remind you, dear lady, that we are at war? And war demands that I find pathways for our siege engines to go through when the Inquisitor demands us to march to her."

She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "Oh please! Spare me the mansplaining. I _know_ we are at war, Mr. Discount Chris Evans! What I want to know is how you can find it in yourself to allow your soldiers to set charges on lands that are sacred to the Dalish. I mean, seriously: this is so fucking racist and disrespectful!"

I had always wondered why she always looked beautiful to me despite both of us being so different.

Admittedly, arguing with her is not one of my favorite things. But those times when she angrily directs her dark eyes at me are those few times when she really sees me.

And when she looks at me, it makes me take a hard look at myself and my own choices.

It is those times when I realize: perhaps I could have done better.

She changes my reality. This is how I know she is real, unlike my dreams.

Everything she does feels real: the way one could easily know which report she's reading based on the expression of her face, the way she lazily points with her lips when asked to find something, the way she turns her head to the side when deep in thought, and the way she randomly breaks into song no matter what time of day.

All of it feels real to me.

Every single day, I want to find her again so she could notice me. Each day, I wonder how long it will take for her to realize that I am just right here gazing at her. Will a day come when she will look back at me?

And then one day, she did. One day, she said, "yes."

One snowy day, she remembered who she was, and who I was. Though both of us had changed, we were still right where we were gazing at each other.

Perhaps even across two worlds.

The years have both given us scars. Somehow, even in this reality, my dreams get in the way of me touching her.

But somehow, she found a way of meeting me halfway.

I do not know how much time we have left. But this time, I will protect her. This time, I will not lose her to magic, especially blood magic.

Maker take anyone who takes her away.

And true enough, someone did.

It was him. He who deceived her that first time. He who doomed her to a fate she did not deserve.

Why did she have to choose him yet again?

"Putang Ina!" she cried. "Mages, templars? Who cares about that fucking magical debate right now? Oppression will always happen when fools with too much power like you are the only ones who wield that so-called justice!"

One step forward, two steps back.

Doesn't she understand that I'm trying to protect her? And why, even in this life, does she insist on protecting this blood mage?

"I will not lose you to magic," I insistently told her. "Not now. Not again. Not like this…"

"No," she replied firmly as she walked away. "This time, it's just you."

What did I do wrong?

The next night, the bells were heard across Skyhold.

"The prisoner has escaped!" cried one frantic guard. "The prisoner has escaped!"

At that moment, I could only think of two names who would attempt this feat: Leliana and her.

A search immediately ensued until some guards found a glowing mirror in the mural room.

I brought a squad immediately and they started at it like the cursed thing that it is.

I unsheathed my sword. "Men: I do not expect you all to come with me. But those who do will bring honor to the Maker and glory to the Inquisitor. So I ask again: who's with me?"

In response, everyone drew their swords and gave a loud cry, "For the Inquisitor!"

As I stepped into the light of the mirror, I steeled myself.

She will see reason, and find that blood mage for the monster that he is.

Justice will be done.

* * *

The night of the jailbreak, Leliana called me to the upper floors to her chapel. On a table, she unrolled a large cloth containing a sample of weapons-long swords, short swords, bows, and daggers.

"What type of martial training have you had?" Leliana asked.

She knew that I practiced a bit of hand-to-hand combat with Cassandra whenever we found the time. But I still had to think.

"Let's see…" I pondered scratching my chin. "I have a white belt in taekwondo, and a blue in aikido. I didn't get my ass kicked so much in high school. I've gotten so good at dodging that my bullies resorted to trapping me in the third floor women's bathroom for hours until the teachers or the janitor found me."

She tapped her fingers on the table.

"I took lightsaber classes from a friend who taught movie stunts. I learned to move with a sakabato while cosplaying Kenshin...And oh! I got an A in high school arnis."

At this point, she flashed me an irritated look.

"Oh, you really just wanted me to pick a weapon, didn't you?"

A succession of annoyed nods was the answer.

Why didn't she just say so?

I quickly picked up the lightest blade that looked a lot like a katana. If everything went according to plan, I wouldn't have to use it.

Sometime before he left started, Solas showed me an active eluvian and some other ancient trinkets that he hid behind a hidden door behind one of his murals. Ok. I didn't exactly trust any of creepy Fade magic stuff that Solas has, but I was desperate. Besides, I didn't think Solas would mind.

The plan was for Alistair to distract the guards and get Leliana to sneak Jowan out, while Fiona and I waited in Solas' study where we would use the eluvian. If my hunch was correct, Solas' eluvian would take us to the Crossroads where we could find another eluvian that hopefully Fiona may be able to activate and hope that this other eluvian would take us far, like Orlais.

That was the plan.

After midnight, Fiona and I paced around for about an hour and a half in Solas' study by the eluvian. We breathed a sigh of relief when we heard a thud on the window above us, and the three walked down the stairs.

I threw my arms around Jowan who responded in kind. He whispered, "My friend, I am so sorry. If anything happens to you again, I-

I quieted him with a light shove. "Hey, don't give me that. Besides, a good jailbreak may be a fun way to celebrate a good friendsary, don't you think?"

"No offense, but I just hope that we don't get to do this again in the next ten years…"

"What kept you both?" Fiona asked Alistair and Leliana with much worry on her face.

Leliana pointed an accusatory finger in Alistair's direction, to which the latter replied with a shrug. "What? It's not my fault that that guards wanted to know how we got elves and werewolves to hug, kiss and become best friends forever..." The last few words sounded almost whimsical.

She rolled her eyes, laughing. "There wasn't _that_ much hugging and kissing."

Jowan's attention became fixed at the eluvian. "Maker, I never knew these things actually existed."

"Oh, they do," I replied. "And you can bet your ass that my other shady friend keeps more than one in Skyhold. But I don't think he would mind us borrowing this one."

"How many shady friends do you have exactly?" Alistair quipped.

"But where does it lead?" Jowan asked his hand gripping his bearded chin pensively.

"Orlais, if we're lucky?" was my hesitant answer.

Before anyone could reply, we heard the violent ringing of alarm bells. "Get in!" Fiona commanded. "No time to argue!"

She went in first, followed by Alistair, Jowan, and Leliana. I heard a rush of footsteps headed towards our direction before I jumped in.

I expected sunlight to hit my face any moment. But instead of sunlight, it was cold, damp darkness.

A few meters from me, Fiona summoned a fireball around us, and lifted it to survey our surroundings. Leliana found a torch on the wall that she took and lit through Fiona's flame.

The light showed us a bit more: a cliff to our wright, high ceilings with jutting rocks, stone pillars, and around us, the walls of what is probably an ancient dwarven thaig.

My mouth dropped open in disbelief. We're in the Deep Roads.

"Unless I dreaming child," Fiona began, "I concur that this is not Orlais."

"No," Leliana remarked. "The Great Game has never brought me here."

Without warning, Alistair's eyes glowed. His usual cheerful demeanor quickly faded. "On my last visit, I don't remember Orlais having darkspawn."

Jowan directed a suspicious glare at me. "I have questions about this other shady friend…"

"You and me both," I remarked.

Because seriously, the deep roads? What the fuck, Solas?!

Still, something felt familiar about the space we were in. As my eyes slightly adjusted to the darkness, I moved towards the cliff and to my right jutting out of the cliff stood a large dwarven statue.

Then I remembered. The Descent DLC. Third level. Heidrun thaig!

Of course, it looked a little different. Some paths have not collapsed yet because of the earthquakes, and the Legion of the Dead had not gone this deep yet. But in the past several months, I had been corresponding to Orzammar to get messages to Shaper Valta. And the Inquisition had just finished building an elevator down. If we're lucky, they would be just right above us.

"I know a way out!" I gasped.

At this sudden outburst, all eyes became fixed on me.

"We're a few miles off the Storm Coast. Across the bridge, these caverns and two levels above us, there are dwarven legions fighting darkspawn and an elevator. If we make it to them, we could get out of here. The catch is, there's darkspawn. A lot of them."

I looked at those surrounding me. Before me, we have a king, a rebel leader, and a Spymaster. I could not lose them all to this.

"Jowan and I will try to evade darkspawn and fight our way up," I said, trying to mask the uncertainty in my voice. "But I cannot ask you all to come with me. You all are too important to Ferelden and the Inquisition. I can't-"

Fiona's arm grabbed mine. "You've reunited me to me son, and you've been a true friend. I cannot abandon you now, Child."

Leliana shrugged cheerfully. "You know I've been to the Deep Roads before, yes? So what's wrong with a second time?"

At this point, all eyes were on Alistair. "If i don't make it out here," he pondered. "Anora will be insanely happy." He drew his sword. "Ah well, let's find a way to disappoint her, shall we?"

We crossed the bridge and the cliff. No darkspawn so far.

Everything around us was so quiet that I could hear the crushing of rocks beneath our feet. I felt Jowan's hand grasp for mine. "Stay close," he whispered to me. "Whatever happens, I won't happen to you this time. Not this time."

Why does this sound familiar?

No kidding. I think this happened to me before. Not to Solana, but me. I mean, me-me.

_Dark narrow streets. My eyes peer through the rain. Someone's hand grasping mine. Our feet splashed through flood waters as we ran from whoever was following us._

_A gunshot._

"Jenny!" I cried.

"Who's Jenny?" Jowan's voice said, breaking the memory.

At this point, everyone was gathered around me with much concern in their eyes.

God, for all times for this to happen.

"Jenny…" Leliana repeated. "She's mentioned this name before."

I staggered up my feet. "It's just a memory," I reassured them. "It's not important now."

"Are you sure?" Jowan asked with a lot of concern in his voice.

I nodded. I'm not important right now. At that moment, we just needed to get out.

We walked on in the darkness, past the steps and the gates where we had to find gears for to open. On the way, I asked my companions to look out for gears, for which I got puzzled looks at first. We picked up about three. Right where they were in the game. So when we got the gates open, everyone save Leliana looked at me with amazement.

Leliana flashed them a chipper smile. "Don't worry. It takes a while to get used to it."

At least there's one person who is not at all too surprised.

And we're lucky that I've even remembered where they were at all. My memory often served me well in exams. Heck, exams are one of the few things I'm really good at in my world. Well, that and maybe puzzle games.

We barely moved a few meters from the door when Alistair's eyes glowed again.

"How close are they?" Leliana whispered.

"Uh…" Alistair stuttered hesitantly. "Close?"

Before he could say anything else, we heard steps behind us in the darkness, grunts at front. When Fiona shone the light around, I realized we were surrounded. Eight genlocks, two hurlock and one emissary laughing with cartoonish evil glee.

"Yup," Alistair confirmed. "That close."

Fiona immediately threw a fireball in the emissary's direction and gave chase.

Alistair charged with his shield and slashed at a hurlock. Leliana dodged blows and rained arrows on the surrounding enemies like a red headed Legolas.

Jowan cast a barrier on both of us as I drew my blade. "Get behind me!" He said. His hands toss lightning bolts to those that charged us in front.

I wanted to just keep my head down but as I heard the other hurlock charge at us, I found my body just charging towards it with my short sword. When it made a swing at my head, I ducked and used the lost momentum of its swing to quickly slash its arm and then its neck.

The hurlock fell to my feet. Dead.

Putang Ina. That was close. Putang Ina, I killed one.

The next thing I knew, the darkspawn lay dead all around us. Jowan laid a hand on my shoulder.

"Well done," he said proudly. "Wherever did you learn to move like that?"

"Lightsaber class?" I answered disbelievingly.

The next hour, we moved through the halls, killing darkspawn and solving those door puzzles till we got to the first elevator.

Whew. One floor down, two to go.

After getting off the elevator, Alistair sauntered beside Fiona up front.

"Mother…" Alistair cooed. "I have a zit right here on my lower lip."

"And?" Fiona gently queried.

"Can you pop it? You don't want me meeting dignitaries and fighting darkspawn with this on my face. I don't want to feel unpretty..."

"Oh, alright. Next time we find decent lighting, I'll take a look at it."

Leliana, who was rambling just right behind those two slowed down her pace to mine and Jowan's. Her eyes flashed a bit of amusement while gesturing towards Fiona and Alistair. She whispered, "This is your fault you know."

I replied with a satisfied smirk, "I guess we'll just have to deal with it then."

My eyes eventually adjusted to the darkness.

The next bit was a repetition of door puzzles and fighting more darkspawn, as well as corrupted spiders. Kill some darkspawn, play puzzles-rinse and repeat. I killed a few spiders and genlocks, but my friends did the rest.

There were no dead legionnaires. Not yet. There were also more doors and halls than I remembered that one could almost get lost in them. I'm guessing the earthquakes and dwarven charges have not done as much damage yet.

Having a Grey Warden with us perhaps made the difference. Alistair got us through those passages with the least darkspawn.

When we finally got to the topmost floor, I felt the floor rumble. When we got near another door, Jowan suddenly dove towards me pushing us both out of the way. Before I could process what was going on, an explosion rocked the passage causing a cave in. Thankfully, though we were covered in dust and rocks, no one got seriously hurt.

"Who in the Maker's name is exploding things?" Jowan remarked.

"Charges!" I exclaimed. I got up and called. "Hello?! Anyone? It's alright, we're not darkspawn! Lieutenant Renn? Shaper Valta?"

Shadows emerged from behind large rocks.

"Who calls for me?" called a female voice.

"Humans?" said a gruff male voice. "How are there humans here?"

As they came to the light, I've never been so relieved to see two faces.

Introductions were made. Shaper Valta was surprised to find the person writing her letters to come and meet her. After they led us to the dwarven encampment near the last long elevator up to the surface, Valta peppered me with questions-mostly about the thaig below-which I answered to the best of my ability. The others took time to rest, with Alistair mostly finding reasons to coddle up to his mother.

Once we get to the surface, Alistair would find a way to contact his soldiers and provide Jowan safe passage up across the Waking Sea.

In the tunnels, it was mostly hard to tell whether it was dark or light out. The dwarves avoided the sun's rays but I rose early the next morning to meet it.

Cullen is most likely mad at me. Though he had proven himself stubborn, I couldn't find it in myself to hate him.

How is he? Does he hate me now? He's probably looking for us.

Looking up to the sun, I did something I had not done in forever.

I prayed.

Please Jesus, Andraste, God or Maker, whoever you are and if you exist, don't let my stupid Boyfriend come to harm while looking for us. Also, please let my stupid Boyfriend realize that he's being really stupid, someday. Amen.

Then perhaps in answer to my prayer, one Inquisition soldier with torn clothes, large bloody scratches on his shoulder and a with chunk of his armor missing, came running into the camp waking everyone.

"Help!" he pleaded. "Ogre...The darkspawn...they've surrounded everyone! The Commander…"

"Cullen!" was the first name that came out of my mouth. "Is he…?"

He sadly shook his head. "I dunno ma'am…" Then his eyes widened in horror as Jowan approached.

"Where are they?" Jowan grabbed his collar and shook him. "Tell me where they are!"

"A thaig…" he stuttered. "Caverns...by an elevator...close to the mines…"

"They must have gone in the opposite direction," Alistair chipped in. "Right to a horde of darkspawn."

"We don't have much time then…" said Leliana.

At this, Jowan dropped the deserting soldier, grabbed his staff and started heading back down the halls.

"Where are you going?" I called, running to him.

"Where do you think?" he answered. "If I don't go and save your ex-Templar, you will blame me for all eternity."

Throwing my arms around him, I replied. "Jowan...you know I could never blame you."

I felt a smile on my shoulder. "I know."

A few seconds later, I felt a tap on my shoulder. As I looked up, Leliana handed me my sword. "You forgot this."

Behind her, Alistair, Fiona, Renn, Valta and all the legionnaires assembled in full armor.

"What are you all waiting for?" growled Renn. "Show us where those beasts are!"

I nodded determinedly. "Let's go!"

Also, holy fuck! Does God or the Maker actually exist? Tangina, I wish I behaved better at church.

The legionnaires thundered through the halls with Renn leading the charge. We got to the spot where we started a lot faster than the first time. Going through the warrens with legionnaires, a Grey Warden, Legolas Leliana and two Gandalfs was like doing a speedrun on easy mode. It was not difficult to find Cullen's patrol either. We just had to follow the trail of escaped wounded soldiers as Jowan quickly healed them and directed them towards the elevators.

When we got to where the fighting was thickest, my eyes immediately scanned the battleground for my Boyfriend. I found him near the close to a cliff shielding a wounded soldier from an Emissary's flames.

"There!" I pleaded, pointing to his direction.

"Of course," Leliana quipped. "Always ready to save the prettiest of us all."

"Funny," Alistair returned. "And I thought that was always me."

Fiona amusedly shook her head.

Alistair fought his way to the Emissary and nullified its magic. While it was distracted, Leliana rapid fired a succession of arrows at it. Fiona summoned an ice javelin to its heart, killing it.

Cullen lowered his shield. His eyes could not contain their surprise when he looked up to Jowan who was extending his hand down to him. After a moment's hesitation, Cullen took it and Jowan pulled him up to his feet. Jowan immediately went to tending the wounded soldier.

Just when Cullen finally saw me, he shouted in horror. "Tala, behind you!"

I turned. I realized that an ogre was charging towards me fast, and there was no way I could dodge or stop it.

I closed my eyes, and with a loud roar bursting from me, it felt as if I released some large force from my body. I expected a fist to crush me any moment, but as I opened my eyes, the ogre stood there frozen in front of me like a large ice sculpture towering above me.

Putang ina, what just happened? What did I just do?

A cry sounded from behind. Renn leaped and delivered a blow that made the ogre statue shatter to pieces on the ground.

While some dwarves chased away the rest of the darkspawn, the remaining soldiers and legionnaires cheered victoriously. Humans and dwarves started hugging one another while some others tended to the wounded,

Meanwhile, I stood frozen right there where I expected to die. It's not every day that one realizes that one has ice powers after all.

My shock turned into elation.

"Putang ina…" I muttered excitedly. "I'm fucking Elsa! I'm fucking Elsa!"

On the sidelines, I heard Alistair incredulously ask, "Who is she fucking?"

Jowan shrugged in response.

I clearly have a lot of stuff to process. Because fuck. I had this inside me all this time, and I never knew.

While the dwarves and the soldiers continued cheering, the rest of us the other humans stood in awkward silence staring at one another, particularly Cullen.

I broke the silence first. "Thank you, everyone. I don't think I or Jowan would make it this far without all of you."

Fiona placed a firm hand on my shoulder. Leliana did the same.

"Some adventure this is," Alistair remarked, "Just another day in the life of a King. Killing darkspawn. Saving damsels." His attention shifted towards Cullen. "Wait, you are that same damsel we saved from the tower..."

Perhaps upon hearing this, Cullen, who was drinking a draft given to him by a dwarven medic, started coughing.

Leliana snorted. "Your Highness, it is best not to give our pretty damsel any more distress."

Cullen got up from where he was sitting, and moved with determination towards Jowan. "All these years, I've misjudged you…I'm sor-"

Jowan caught him in a tight hug, not letting him finish that sentence. "There's nothing to forgive, Brother. You did what you thought best to protect her. You've done your duty, as I did mine."

"I, uh…" Cullen, showing some surprise, stood stiffly in the embrace at first before relaxing.

"I like hugs too!" Leliana, with a wicked grin on her face, dove in and sandwiched Cullen. Alistair and Fiona quietly joined in.

Cullen caught my eyes and mouthed, "Help."

I shook my head in response. This time, he's on his own.

Finally, the dreaded moment came. Another moment when I had to say goodbye. Jowan patted my hair as I wept.

"I wouldn't cry so much," he said gently. "I want you to imagine me living happily in the Free Marches-with my own clinic, a mabari, two children and my wife Lily…"

At that admission I searched his face. "Really? You mean it? You'll try to find Lily?"

"You were right," he assented. "Perhaps these past ten years, I may at least seek my own happiness, deserving or not."

"You deserve every bit of it. And I will hunt anyone who says otherwise."

After planting a light kiss on my forehead, he boarded the last elevator. As the elevator started going up, he shouted to Cullen. "You, ex-Templar: no offense, but I hope won't get to see you ever again."

Cullen stiffly nodded. "The feeling is mutual, blood mage."

"And don't make her cry too much!" was the last thing we heard from Jowan until he was out of earshot.

When the elevator disappeared from view, Cullen muttered. "Three weeks...no, a month. That should be enough of a head start."

"Two months," I suggested. "Give him a bit of time to enjoy the Coast at least."

"A month and a half. Wouldn't want Chancellor Roderick to think that I'm being negligent won't we?"

"Seriously, why can't you just find him again so you can be friends?"

"You really would like that won't you?"

"Of course I would!"

His brow twitched, and he had that face he used to wear each time he trolled me. "No."

Such a troll.

"Have you always known?" I asked him as we all started walking back to the eluvian. "The first time we met at Haven you said that I had no magic. Did you always think that was true?"

"That wasn't the first time we met," Cullen corrected me. "And it was true that you showed no evidence at that time thought would make me think otherwise."

"And now? Do you think I'm different now that I apparently can do magic?"

"That does not change who you are!" he declared so firmly making me look at his earnest brown eyes. "Mage or not, to me you will always be you. To me, you will always be the one I-"

He stopped short of finishing that sentence. His eyes started back intensely at mine as he moved to close the distance between us.

Behind us, I heard Alistair's voice loudly whisper. "Look there! They're going to make kissy faces now."

"Quiet!" Leliana chided. "If you say it out loud, it won't happen."

"Careful, Lady Nightingale! Slapping a king can be considered treason."

I thought more about the events of the day. Perhaps a more peaceful world can be possible if people with power can learn to see past themselves, and when some of us forgive. While forgiveness does not have to be compulsory-because some people are just dicks-it helps in some cases.

We all learn. We all change.

I have magic. But I'm still me.

* * *

The day after we got back from the Deep Roads, I had fourteen letters to write.

Death notification letters are the most difficult, but they constituted a large part of my duty as a superior officer.

These soldiers followed their Commander without question. If it had not been for me, there would have been no need for grief or for such letters to be written.

They reread one that I had just finished.

_Dear Mr. Haider,_

_It is with deep regret to inform you of the death of your wife, Lieutenant Cecilia Brunner._

_A courageous warrior and gallant officer for the Inquisition, Lt. Brunner was killed in action during an operation the Deep Roads. She gave her life protecting those under her command from darkspawn._

_Words cannot express how deeply sorry I am. If there is anything you would like to know or that I can do to help you I shall be only too pleased to do so._

_May the Maker comfort you in your time of sorrow._

_Yours respectfully,_

_Cullen Rutherford, Commander of the Inquisition_

I was just about to seal the letter when she entered through the side door.

"More letters?" she asked, peering over my shoulder.

Her newly calloused hands took the small parchment from mine, which she examined. Pushing her glasses up, her eyes rapidly flicking from word to word.

She gingerly handed it back to me with some minor corrections. "They're short but personal. Not bad. But if it would make it any easier, I could take the rest off your hands."

"They died following my orders. Because I believed that fighting against magic will bring glory to the Maker. Their deaths are on me."

At this, I felt her small hands cover mine while I reached for another paper. I looked up to the earnest gaze of her tender eyes, as she said, "You may have asked them to follow you. But it was the darkspawn that killed your soldiers, not you."

I could gaze at those dark eyes all day. "That day. What you said about justice being only for a select few-you were right. I was too blind to see it."

I got up and sat her on my seat. From my drawer, I took out a parchment with a list of names-names of children who were previously apprehended with her blood mage friend-and gave it to her.

She curiously examined it, running her fingers through the list. "This is…So you _are_ Evil Santa Claus!"

Ah, of course another nickname. With her, the nicknames always seem to multiply especially when she was particularly peeved.

Her mouth flew open, when I grabbed it from her hands, ripped it into pieces, and burned the rest on the candle right across her.

After the flames died, I tried to find my words. "You…You are always impossible. You're stubborn, and you are hardly easy on me."

Her lips moved to utter a protest, but I gestured for her to let me finish.

"I always wondered why it's you. Why it's always been you, especially given how different we both are. But now...I know why. It's always been you because you are always hard on me. Because you are stubborn. Because you always make me question what I always believe to be true. Because you make me believe that I could always do better. This is how I know you are real. This is how I know it will always be you. "

At first, she stared blankly at me. Her face quickly dropped to her hands and then to my desk. Then a noise came out that I wasn't sure at first whether she was laughing, weeping or both. "I can't…I am so sorry..." she said between sobs. "I am dead and Cullen Rutherford has killed me. And I am so sorry. Putang Ina, please don't look at me! I know this is not the time to be doing this, so I am so sorry!"

At this, I tried to contain the chuckles.

This is how I know she is real.

When she calmed down, she slid into my arms. She said, "You annoyed the fuck out of me, but deep down, I have always known you to be a good person." Looking up, her luminous eyes gazed back. "I am going to say this once so listen carefully: You too helped me realize that I can be more than what I thought I could be. I remember, and I know who I was, who I am, who I could be. So, thank you. And when I'm gone, though things will get hard, you will always be more than your scars, and more than that person who takes lyrium. That good person I know will always endure."

When she slid back down to hide her face on my chest, her lips mumbled a question that I could not answer, "Why can't you belong in my world?"

* * *

"Once again, milady, I offer you a draw," Cullen said to me one sunny afternoon as we were playing chess.

"No," I told him firmly as I examined the remaining pieces.

Days after the Deep Roads affair, Cullen and I were back at playing chess again. Me on black, Cullen on white. In this game, we both had equal control of the middle part of the board. He had one knight remaining, and I had one light square bishop. Both our kings were fairly safe. We had an equal amount of pawns, and we just exchanged queens.

His knight and my remaining bishop danced around each other as I tried to get a second queen.

A sigh. "If you don't accept the draw, move something else at least."

That I could do. I moved my King forward one step to E6. In response, he moved another pawn of his forward most likely to force me to a draw.

No. Not happening. Not today.

He eyed me curiously as I continued moving my king forward out of safety.

My bishop and his knight danced to the other side.

After a couple of checks, my king managed to clear a path for one of my pawns to become queen, while trapping one of his pawns and his king on the other side with my bishop.

By the time I moved my second queen to close the trap, he knew he was done for.

"Checkmate!" I declared. The joy inside me leaped up and my body started doing the floss dance and the moonwalk around the table.

When I noticed my Boyfriend's shoulders involuntary shuffling in an attempt to keep himself from laughing, I froze. I met his smiling brown eyes, and both of us exploded into laughter.

Later that day, he held my hand as we took our usual walk through the battlements around sunset. He said, "Had I known that you would make that little dance once you've won, I would have let you win sooner."

"Let me win?!" I protested. "Oh come on, admit it-you did not see that one coming. Otherwise, you would not have offered a draw twice. That's twice, mind you. That's twice the confirmation of me winning fair and square."

"A rematch then? After dinner?"

"Sure. If you want to get your ass kicked again, that is."

"Careful Madam," he teased. "Overconfidence will lose you the next game."

I looked up to issue a rebuttal, when I realized that he was looking down at me and our faces were dangerously close.

There was a hint of invitation in his brown eyes. Like that night before I stole away to the Hinterlands, he backed up a bit to position a hand right above his lips.

I giggled. Of course, he never forgot about that.

I closed my eyes and stood on my toes. But as I moved up to meet that hand, I realized that my lips touched something much softer. When I opened my eyes, I noticed that there was no hand where I was expecting a hand. And my lips landed directly on his.

My body backed away in surprise. I felt blood rush to my cheeks.

I kissed him. Oh my God, I kissed him! Is he okay?

Before I could utter any apology, I felt an arm slide up my back to pull me closer. His hand angled my face up to meet his lips again. His lips were hungry, needy. I let out an involuntary moan as his tongue sought entrance to deepen the kiss, pressing me even closer. Before I even realized what I was doing, I found myself coaxing him and kissing him back. Even as his kiss began ravenously, he eased the assault to match my pace.

The world around us may be full of demons, dragons and magic. But the only magic that I needed was right there at that moment.

When we finally pulled away to breathe, his forehead rested on mine. His fingers traced the curves of my face and my chin. "Sorry," he muttered. "I just want to remember this. I need to remember this."

In turn, my fingers reached up and explored his jawline. His short hairs tickled my fingertips as I pulled him back down for another kiss.

We never got to play another game that day. And we missed dinner. But it was so worth it.

After he dropped me off to my tower, he broke from kissing me to say, "Meet me at the stables tomorrow. At dawn. There's some place I want to take you."

I knew exactly where, and I flashed him a smile in reply. "A pond. By Honnleath. That place where you used to come to escape from your very loud siblings. Is that where?"

He let out a frustrated sign. "Seriously, my dearest lady, is there no way I can actually surprise you?"

"You already have," I insisted. "I never expected this. I never expected you. You are the best surprise ever."

At this, his mouth found mine again, before we parted one last time for that night.

Tomorrow.

As I lay down to sleep, I reminded myself that tomorrow was only a few more hours. But still, why the fuck is everything so slow?

I rose early and made myself as pretty as possible before heading out.

The sun was not even up when I made my way to the stables. As it came to view, I noticed that my Boyfriend was already there with two horses ready.

My Boyfriend, as soon as he saw me, flashed me a wide smile and waved.

But before I could take another step towards him, I felt a very sharp pain on my chest, like someone just pierced it open. I screamed.

Images that I had forgotten started flashing before me.

_That dark rainy evening. Me waiting under a closed sari-sari store trying not to get too drenched as much as possible. Jenny running towards me. She placed something in a small crevice of my backpack, then grabbed my arm. "Run!" she screamed. "Run!" _

_We ran through a maze of dark flooded alleys, her hand tightly grasping mine. There were men after us. I don't know who. _

_A gunshot. Two gunshots. And they barely missed us._

_Who's firing? Why are they firing?_

_As we got to the end of another alley, I noticed men in uniform waiting for us on the other side. I let out a sigh of relief. _

_Finally. Police officers._

_I gasped in horror as I saw them raise their pistols and started firing at us._

_I felt the first bullet pierce through my left shoulder. And then the other on my side. Jenny fell to the muddy ground first, and then me._

_Above us, a voice said, "Plant the evidence. Sabihin nyo na lang na nanlaban."_

_The next thing I knew, I was in a hospital. A hospital I knew-that old American-era hospital where my Mom and Lola used to work in. I floated past through halls, visitors, nurses, old wards and finally though one room, where I spied Lola sitting beside a bed caressing a sleeping patient._

_To the side in that room, Mom was exchanging some words with a doctor._

"_We changed her pacemaker," Mom argued. "Surely we could wait a little while longer."_

"_You need to make a decision soon," the doctor said firmly. "Hopefully it is not the one that prolongs her suffering."_

_I looked back at the sleeping patient. The person who lay there sleeping was me._

_Lola pleaded to my sleeping form, "Anak, if you can hear me from out there. We need you to wake up. Wake up and tell us who did this to you. Please…"_

The hospital before me disappeared. I was back at Skyhold where I lay on the ground. My Boyfriend hovered over me. His eyes were terrified. His lips desperately repeated my name.

As my world turned into darkness, I realized that our time had run out.

* * *

**Glossary**

Arnis - also known as Kali. Modern arnis focuses on stick fighting and defense as opposed to early versions that mostly used blades and can be used offensively. See:  watch?v=e-xTpGNZ0j4

Sabihin nyo na lang na nanlaban - Just tell them they fought back. "Nanlaban" means "fought back" or "resisted arrest." And has been the most common excuse for police to execute suspects. See:  watch?v=aCqckf37tH0

* * *

**A/N:** Happy Valentines Day!

I know, I am cruel this way. I'm sorry. But this reveal had been in the works since I started this fic. Now at least we kind of know what happened to Tala that night. This, of course, sets in motion the next arc that I have planned. I already feel sad for putting Cullen and Tala through this.

I also finally got to reuse some of the Cullen POV bits that I had originally slated before. I had to think a lot before using it, but placing it here feels right. I used it because the chapter felt incomplete without it. Hopefully the POV changes were not too distracting.

With the reveal here that Tala has kept some magic, I probably will get people thinking, "oh boy, another Mary Sue." I say fuck that. No one questions men being overpowered in film (ie. Luke Skywalker) or Achilles in the Iliad. I can make my characters overpowered as I want.

Anyway, thanks for reading.

Up next, we'll get Dany and Solas at Wycome.


	14. Homecoming

POV: Daenerys Lavellan, Leader of the Inquisition

TW: racism

* * *

"Hey Flat Ear!" shouted Cousin Borean waving his corn cob to our visitor from the Alienage who ate with us. "Don't you dare spread such slander! Meat three times a day? Surely, no one is that extravagant."

"It's true!" our visitor vehemently attested. "The Duke has meat stocked up in his kitchens that would last him the entire winter. What's more, he has an entire cellar full of wine and exotic fruit-some from across the Sea."

Eight year old Dhaveira raised her hand. "What's a kitchen?"

Our dinner that night already felt extravagant. Our visitor brought an entire sack of corn enough to share with the clan so he might travel under our protection the next several days. Keeper Deshanna, perhaps feeling generous that day, shared some bits of boar meat that one of our hunters preserved in salt.

As Dhaveira tried to reach for another slice of meat in front of her, her mother smacked her hand. With the scarcity of meat in the winter, no one was supposed to have seconds.

Cousin Borean turned to me. "Asa'var'lin: surely you don't think any of this nonsense is true?"

I shook my head. "I believe it's true. Of such extravagance, power creates the worst offenders."

These stories were things that I used to write down in small pieces of fabric, stone or paper (if I'm lucky), and tuck them-not just somewhere in my memory-but somewhere where maybe future hunters would find them someday under tree barks or little rocky nooks. If people find them someday, would they be surprised to know that this was how we lived?

I wasn't always meant to become the First. No, that honor belonged to my older brother-strong, kind and sensible Rajlin, who used to wander to forests and towns to sing us stories.

Wandering always helps us find stories, but wandering too far was considered dangerous.

Until one day, Keeper Deshanna said Rajlin wandered too far that the Dread Wolf took him and then Falon'Din.

I was too young to understand what that meant back then, so one day, I called out to the sky to see if the Dread Wolf can take me far away too.

_Take me far, Fen'harel. Far away across the sea. Far beyond these dark trees where we always lie cold and hungry._

Little I knew that that dark wish would actually come true.

These stories, these wishes are things that I try to remember when they ask me to pass these judgements.

The Orlesian ambassador came one day bearing gifts-tithes they called it-chests filled with gold. Gold that servants lay before me as I sat on the judgment throne.

"A small offer of thanks from the Empress," he said. "For your efforts closing rifts, and for reclaiming land in the name of her Majesty."

I gave a slight nod to Josephine, who in turn ordered servants to bear the chests away.

I turned my gaze back at the ambassador. "Tell her Majesty that she is quite generous with her gifts."

At this statement, I felt the ambassador smile underneath his mask. He gave a low bow. But before he started backing away, I added, "However, she is grossly mistaken if she assumes that I claim land for her. If I am not mistaken, Clans Ghilain and Ralaferin have long occupied these lands long before any Orlesian monarch. Any dispute concerning these lands should be taken up with them, not with me. As mere settlers on their territory, I do hope the Empress does not misunderstand her own position..."

He rose abruptly and glowered, "Her Majesty will not forget this insult!"

"Good!" I replied, making my indignation clear. "As much as my people will not forget the thousands she murdered to keep her throne."

I could sense him seething underneath that white mask, but I had no time for this foolishness.

"Now get out," I sharply commanded. The soldiers wasted no time escorting him out.

After the audiences and judgements of the day had ended, I retired to Josephine and Tala's offices. I was barely a few meters inside the door that separated the offices from the audience chamber, when Josephine nervously prattled with Leliana following behind.

"Your Worship," Josephine began. "With the upcoming march and the Empress' potential assasination, we cannot lose favor with Orlais."

I hissed in reply, "Orlais has long lost _my_ favor with their continuing persecution of _my_ kin. I need not play their Game to win this war."

No: I am here to end their games-games of which they treat my people as pawns.

I know my ambassador meant well, but she must remember where her loyalties lay.

"Any news of my Eccentric Friend from the Commander?" I asked Leliana.

Leliana approached with a small parchment on her hand. "He sent a raven informing us that his soldiers recovered Tala's-whatever riding device Dagna made for her. It won't be long until he finds her and the suspected blood mage."

Before I could issue another order, a scout burst in, with a sealed letter in one hand. His hands trembled as he gave me his salute.

I quickly retrieved the letter from his hands. Upon breaking the seal, I noticed writing and a name that I had not seen for some time: Deshanna Istimaethoriel Lavellan.

My Eccentric Friend told me to expect this letter. But even so, I did not expect it to come so soon. And my Commander, who I was supposed to dispatch in response to this, was gone.

No Matter. My Spymaster and her scouts can do the same.

Still, whenever danger befall's that place that one used to call home, there's always that feeling of blankness, of helplessness.

I stared at tables, pawns and maps with their borders. What are nations, borders but lines on a page? I find little sense in them especially knowing that one's heart can travel far beyond these lines that people draw.

My eyes glossed over letters and notes that afternoon, only to read the blanks. And then the question comes:

Why am I here instead of there?

How did I get here?

The night before I left my Clan, Keeper Deshanna's wrinkled hands braided my hair one last time as I started at the bonfire's roaring flames.

"You do not have to go, Dalen," she pleaded. "A hunter will do just as well. You truly need not go. "

"But I have to!" I argued. "If not for the Clan, at least for myself. Let me go, ma'asa'ma'lin..."

Her answer to this was a tight smile and a bit more tug as she added more knots.

Within a few days, I was able to board a smuggling vessel cramped below decks with families-elves, human, dwarves and even qunari-many of whom were villagers and farmers whose homes were ravaged by war. Rough waves made the crossing longer. The food that my clan packed for me ran out. A little human girl on deck shared her bread with me-her last one. Our ferrymen cared not about us starving to death in squalor. After all, we only paid for passage.

When we finally docked on a small port in a town which I would later learn from Josephine was Jader, we heard screaming above decks. Ferelden soldiers rushed in and grabbed all of us-those who survived the long crossing-off the ship. Their weapons pointed at us, they made us march on foot for days to a camp right outside Redcliffe Village.

The tents in the camp were small and were already packed with other refugees. There was hardly anything that shielded us from the elements or hunger.

Weak from hunger and exhaustion, I begged one of the officers to send a message to a clan just off the Brecilian Forest. My request was met with a disdainful look before he spat at my feet. "Knife-earred cunt," he scoffed.

Without any way to reach my contacts, I determined to make my escape. But as I made my way out of the encampment, I got caught by a patrol that beat me until I could no longer get up or open my eyes.

The next morning, my eyes opened to meet an elf dressed in mages' robes tending to my bruises. "You're lucky," she said, wiping a sore cut from my head. "They did not draw their swords. At times soldiers could not tell monsters and mager apart from one another. Cannot say I blame them."

"Brecilian Forest…" I tried to say through torn lips. "Clan…"

"Your clan will not save you, dalen," she argued firmly. "But I can ask Threnn to get you a healer and some food."

Later on, I would learn that her name was Minaeve. She found me a healer, and invited me to travel alongside her and the tranquil companions. It was my way to the Conclave, and I could not refuse.

So I travelled with Minaeve and her tranquils. Though I often found myself balking at the way she speaks of Dalish clans, on this side of the sea, she was the first individual who showed me kindness.

When we got to the Conclave, I snuck out and the rest of what happened are buried deep within the recesses of my memory. I awoke chained in a prison cell with a mark on my hand and an angry Seeker ready to kill me.

The rest of this story people have probably heard, and are best told by storytellers better than I.

And my journey turned out to be a lot longer than what I expected. It took me much farther to various villages, castles, deserts, swamps, Orlesian cities and these large snowy mountains where my companions settled.

While bards and minstrels continually sing of how my companions and I fought off a Darkspawn magister, Red Templar army and his archdemon, and how I survived an avalanche and led my people safely through treacherous mountains, there are still other stories that these minstrels and bards would never tell.

Such as the first time a high dragon followed us to camp. The dragon gave a roar as her feet landed-shaking the already unstable ground. My followers all drew their weapons ready to charge until I called for them all to stop.

The dragon stared at me while I approached. It sniffed warm air as I touched her nose. She gave a low wince.

And then I noticed it had a spear stuck on its left wing. Slowly, I crept towards her pierced wing. Drawing my hand at the tip of the spear, I gave all my strength to pull it. She gave a loud cry, before looking at me steadily-blinking twice, before resting its head on the ground, exhausted.

I called out to my companions, "It's alright! She will not hurt us."

It took a few moments for my companions to lower their weapons and shields.

Bull growled in frustration. "Oh c'mon! It was just starting to get interesting!" Cassandra sheathed her sword with a loud humph.

"That creature…" Vivienne quivered in annoyance. "Ruined my best travelling hat!"

Eyes shot to her direction to spot the pointed tips of her signature white Orlesian hat sporting holes and burnt tips. Dorian bit his lip and snickered. Varric's shoulders shook and so did Blackwall's. There were hints of suppressed laughter until Cassandra silenced them with a very loud, "ahem!"

Later that night, as everyone settled by the fire, Sera sat hugging her tights on the farthest side of the camp. "Archdemon…" she mumbled. "Creepy archdemon…"

Varric occupied a seat beside me. "Sunflower," he asked me cautiously. "Are you sure that thing won't eat us while we sleep?"

"The dwarf…" Cassandra uttered hesitantly. "Makes a good point. Dragons are dangerous, Inquisitor."

"She hurts…" Cole whispered. "Her family lost to men and their swords. Tonight she needs to rest and grieve…"

"Creepy archdemon…" Sera continually muttered in an endless chorus. "Creepy archdemon…"

The Iron Bull, who sat in a corner, said nothing, but his unpatched eye studied the dragon's sleeping figure with much admiration.

On my other side, I felt a pair of grey eyes studying mine with calm curiosity. "Lethalan," Solas proposed, "There may be a way to bring her to Skyhold undetected." My own eyes met them eagerly, not knowing who those eyes really belonged to-back when I still trusted him.

"Oh, of course!" Dorian sarcastically sounded. "Let's bring the largest, most terrifying creature that just tried to burn us all the way back to Skyhold. Surely, no one would notice!"

Vivienne nodded in agreement. "The Inquisitor with an archdemon-it would cause quite a scandal! I am sure our resident Grey Warden would agree..."

"With all due respect milady…" Blackwall courteously replied, "That is not an archdemon. Sometimes, the most dangerous creatures are people themselves."

"Inquisitor?" Cassandra called, but it felt more like a question.

I paused, and carefully fixed my eyes on each one of them as if in a promise. "If she continues to follow us tomorrow, we will find a way to get her to Skyhold."

The day after, it did just that. It flew away as we came upon a large rift that spewed an endless amount of despair demons, overwhelming the company. Even as I tried to close it.

"Inquisitor!" Harding cried desperately. "There's too many! You must call a retreat!"

"No!" I shouted, trying not to let my voice shake. "I almost have-"

An ice spike grazed my marked arm, interrupting the sealing. My heart sank as a Pride demon emerged. It raised its arm to crush me.

Before those fists fell, fire rained from the sky dispersing the demons. Behind me, there was a thud and very loud roar.

She came for me.

I used the split second to wrestle back with the rift and seal it.

When the dust settled, my companions started in amazement. One by one, they fell to their knees.

After that, no one dared to question my decisions concerning dragons again.

There were other stories that I never want to forget-such as that time when I found Cassandra voraciously reading a romance novel that Varric wrote, that time when Dorian and Vivenne had to change into hideous yellow plaid robes when theirs got ruined by the rain at Crestwood, or that time when someone pranked Sera back with a hundred notes posted around her room that said, "Bees?"

Stories like these remind me that our hearts and affections can travel far-that one's Clan can extend far beyond the ones we are born into.

As my advisors continually bickered over maps and letters, I knew none of those things mattered to me.

I knew not when I had fallen asleep. But I knew I was in a dream once I started feeling the grass of my feet and the churning of the waves as they met Wycome's rocky cliffs. Wild halla pranced about the hills. The sails of our aravels rose high alongside the trees. Though I could not sense anyone's presence, one could almost assume that our hunters were nearby.

Yes, we were always cold. We were often hungry. But this was my home.

I almost forgot.

Home is usually an abstract concept until one misses it. I know this because my dreams often take me there.

"If I had known how much you had grown attached to this place," declared a familiar stoic voice, "I would have taken you here instead of Haven."

Of course I would find him here. He who took me for a fool like the Wolf that he is.

I do not know how long he had been observing my dreams, but I assume that he had always been there.

"These hills, this forest was once my home," I pointed out.

His image appeared before me, like a strange shadow that I only noticed following me, but only after the sun had set. While during the day, he always wore humble apostate rags, since that day he revealed himself, he always wore a golden armor whenever he approached me in my dreams.

The clothes of his people, perhaps.

"Yet it wasn't always your home," his tone uttered in reminder. "A dying child. A lost soul from another world wandering the Fade. I know who you truly are."

"What do you want?" I demanded.

The scene shifted as if in answer to my question.

The smell of livestock, fruit and filth entered my nostrils. Cobblestones felt cold to my feet. The cacophony of bells rang in my ear.

I had been here a few times before: Wycome's market square.

I followed him to the large well in the middle of the square.

The city's wells follow a particular tradition. Access to them is highly based on where one lives, one's social status in the city and one's race. Merchants who travelled with my Clan mentioned that Hightown-where the nobles lived had access to nearly a dozen wells-most of which are said to be unused. The merchant quarter has five wells, while the Alienage only had one. According to these stories, many humans and elves alike were met with severe punishment whenever they do not follow these access rules.

My Treacherous Friend stooped low by the well and peered at the watery depths below.

"Red lyrium," he observed. "Placed by Corypheus' Venatori no doubt, and clearly not your imagination."

My eyes examined the well in question. The water looked the same. Nothing felt amiss save for a light sulfuric smell.

He rose from his position, his expression cold as stone. "These humans would utilize any means to destroy one another for power. They would crush anything that stands in their way-including your people and mine."

"How would all this affect your people?" This Treacherous Wolf had condescendingly made it clear many times that his people are different from mine.

"They lie asleep. Yet in their dreams, they feel this world's hunger, its corruption. Just like I did."

"And of course you would stalk the dreams of the most vulnerable…" In some ways, the stories my people tell of him are true.

"I hear them, especially when they call out to me in their suffering. Just like you did years past, when they found the body of that boy you call your brother. You called for me..."

I know this game he's playing. Night after night after he revealed himself to me, he haunted my dreams telling these same tales.

"You hear all their suffering. Just like I do. In this way, lethalin, we are the same."

No, we are not. I know what he wanted: his orb and the aid of this hand that wields his Mark.

"This world is continually covered in darkness, and we stand at the brink of an apocalypse. An apocalypse that only you and I can end in this world and worlds beyond..."

"Stop this!" I interrupted him. "I would not listen to this any longer."

I wanted to summon something, or find a way to wake myself to rid myself of this traitor in my dreams. But as I started to move away, he called, "We could end this quickly. Your people need not suffer war."

How dare he? My people have always suffered war. All because of him.

But as I turned around to face him, his gray eyes looked at me, pleadingly. "Please. Let me at least try."

"Why bother if you intend to destroy us all anyway?"

"Because you once tried to help me. And I am not a monster."

"No!" I spat back at him.

I noticed a bright glow in his eyes. Before I could protest any further, I felt a sharp pain shoot up from my marked hand towards every part of my body that drew blood.

I could not move.

"It seems you will be indisposed the next few days, Inquisitor." He said as if stating a fact. "Send my regards to our Mutual Friend when she comes back."

When I woke up, his guards and Leliana's spies that were tailing him reported to me that he was gone. For two full days, I could barely feel my arm or summon my blade.

How did I so easily let him control my body like this?

He will burn for this.

In the following days, the pain in my arm became less severe. My Eccentric Friend returned with a purpose-to free her old friend accused of blood magic. Moments with her like this-when she finds new insight or purpose-I know we are one and the same.

But she never seemed to see that.

The endless judgements went on for days. I tried to be everything they expected me to be-a just Inquisitor.

Dragons, when caged, long for the skies. Because dragons are not meant to live within stone walls.

This is not me.

I am more than this.

In another life, I was a Conqueror.

After my last judgements ended, I took my staff and made my way beyond the walls to my dragons. Cersei lowered her head as I approached. She planted her wings to the ground as if an invitation.

"Are you sure?" I asked. Her answer was a gentle squeal. "Alright."

Using her wings, I climbed to her back. As I settled, her wings flapped in place as if to dispel some unspent energy.

This friend understands me.

I turned to look back at the direction of figures made their way towards us. Cassandra marched at front giving Varric beside him her usual scowl. Dorian, Vivienne, Blackwall and the Iron Bull followed. Sera trailed behind with Cole.

I let them approach. When they got to within a few meters of us, I said, "This is my fight. You need not to come with me."

"We know this," Cassandra began. "But we felt it necessary…" Her fists balled before she shoved Varric forward.

"What Cassandra's been trying to say is," Varric began with some hesitation in his voice. "We are here with you, Sunflower. You don't have to go through this alone."

Dorian also stepped forward. "All this time you took us traipsing through forests, deserts, warzones, ghostly swamps, you wouldn't abandon us now, won't you?"

At this point, I noticed that all eyes looked up to where I was.

I knew then that I had never been alone.

"Very well," I declared, masking the warm glee from my voice. "Get on then, if you want to follow me. We will not be walking to Wycome."

Cassandra was the first to walk up and mount, followed by the Bull and Varric. Slowly the others did the same, with Vivienne taking off her hat before coming on. Sera joined last, mumbling something intelligible about archdemons.

The dragon slightly winced at the weight. But I concealed my surprise at the fact that she allowed them all to mount her.

Perhaps dragons truly understand something about family.

"Sylvira," I whispered to her.

Her claws and the rest of her body rose in response. Her wings flapped violently until we moved forward in the air. Soon, we were flying over Skyhold.

Far above the sky, everything looked smaller. Even worries felt smaller. All my life, I travelled on the ground, but I knew I was born to go up to where I was.

Everyone clutched through anything they could. While most tried not to look down, the Iron Bull roared with absolute glee, his screamed only slightly muffled by Sera's shouting, "Aaaahhh! Flying Creepy Archdemon! Flying Creepy Archdemon!"

What we would have travelled in days, we did in hours. Late into the evening we landed across the ocean to everyone's relief. We found the spot where the Inquisition's scouts made camp a few miles off Wycome's walls.

The scout and soldiers saluted as we approached. A woman in silks exited a tent doing her best to quickly unruffle her hair. By the state of the camp and its occupants' faces, it seemed that my arrival had truly been unanticipated.

A dwarven scout approached and bowed and immediately gave me a full status report.

"We managed to distract the bandits enough to allow your Clan to escape-Your Worship," she said. But there was a nervous reluctance in her voice, as if she knew I would be displeased in what she was about to say.

"And…?" I beckoned.

"Plague has struck the city of Wycome," Ambassador Guinevere responded for her. "And your Clan responded to help."

Of course, Keeper Deshanna would not hesitate to help. "How severe is this plague that you mention?" I asked.

"It came down very suddenly," answered Guinevere. "At first, it was one merchant who got sick and then a couple of servants. But then the Duke's entire party from Markham suddenly caught fevers. Soon nearly a third of everyone I knew had the plague. I was still writing my letters when the Duke ordered to place everything on lockdown. Diplomats though, were given the choice to leave or stay. I chose to leave and send for help from Lady Josephine."

"What of the elves in the city?"

"Surprisingly," the scout replied, "Only a few members of the Alienage seemed to have caught the plague. Yet the city elves who were with your clan during and after the time of the bandit attacks decided to go back to the city anyway."

Things were progressing quickly-much faster than what my eccentric friend Tala had predicted. Something was afoot.

"Any news of Solas-my arcane advisor?"

The pair looked at each other in confusion. To this, the scout replied, "We received no word from him. Were we supposed to expect him, your Worship?"

So he did not meet with any of my scouts. At least, none that are not spying for him. What is he planning?

That night, the Iron Bull pulled me aside at camp. "Got a minute, Boss?"

To this I agreed. Ben Hassrath and leader of the Chargers-he's always been one to show certain things that I am sometimes blind to.

He led me towards a chess table with mugs of beer beside it. I gave him a curious expression to which he responded, "All your advisors are good at this game. There is no reason why you should not know a thing or two about strategy."

I remembered Tala trying to teach me something similar with Cullen, only for her to leave us mid-game. Back then, I did not know of her feelings for the Commander. Perhaps that was why she kept her distance from me.

Bull slowly explained the function of each piece to me. He moved first, and showed me how to move pieces that countered his. By the time I thought I knew enough of the pieces and some basic strategy, he let me move my pieces on my own.

My companion's queen flitted across the board dismantling most of the pieces that I thought were well developed. To my surprise, he moved this same queen to a square within range of my own queen. After I captured it, one of his bishops immediately cornered my king in a tight spot.

"Checkmate," he declared.

Of course, my mentor would not give up this priced piece without good reason.

The Bull snickered. "That sneaky son of a bitch used a similar move on me, and I took the bait."

He did not have to say who he was referring to. We both knew. "Is this what you think he's planning?"

A nod in response. "A queen's sacrifice. But one always has to wait for the opportune moment to do it successfully."

"But what is he waiting for exactly?"

He did not answer, instead he took a huge satisfied swig of his glass and said, "Ha! If we know the answer to that one, we would not be sitting here!"

Our lesson gave me much to ponder about. To him, all of us are pawns, pieces in a long game that he's playing.

I will not be anyone's queen sacrifice.

Early the next day, scouts led us through a tunnel system that went under the city's walls and above towards an obscure corner in one of the city's many market squares. There, we were met by a familiar face-the city elf who once travelled with my Clan-the one who once told us about the Duke's kitchens. He led us through a dingy alleyway and towards what seemed to be a rundown tavern.

Suddenly, I felt several arms around me, and the comforting tones of elvhen. "Asa'var'lin...Cousin Daenerys...you came!" cried little Dhaveira hugging my legs. Above me snuggled other familiar faces with several others missing including Keeper Deshanna.

After our little reunion, my guide fell to his knees before me. "Forgive us, Inquisitor. When we heard about the plague we just had to come back. Cruel the humans may be, this is still our home. We didn't think everyone else would follow."

"Etunash!" quipped Cousin Borean who now sported a large battle scar on his left eye. "Utter nonsense. You are family now too. Your home is also our home. Right, Asa'var'lin?" He directed a sharp glance to me as if to ask for a confirmation.

"Yes," I repeated. "Our family does extend far."

I know that now.

Our guide willingly gave us more information on the situation. In the Alienage, someone almost immediately discovered the Red Lyrium inside the well. Days later, the elf who found it could not be located anywhere. As the plague ravished the rest of the city, Keeper Deshanna cleansed the wells and was thus arrested for violating the city's old traditions. She was scheduled for a public execution the day after I arrived. Moreover, on the evening of the arrest, an order was issued among the Duke's guards for my arrest.

Somehow, someone managed to simply discover the source of the plague. And somehow, the Duke and his Venatori know that I am here.

Everything is happening too quickly.

This cannot all be a coincidence.

What is he planning?

His voice echoed in my head. "We could end this quickly. Your people need not suffer war..."

Of course. He never intended to do this alone. He wanted me here.

But why?

The city's main plaza felt too small for the crowd of humans and elves gathered to witness the execution the next afternoon. Even as I watched from the roof of one of the tallest houses on the plaza, the nervous energy in the crowd could easily be felt. The Duke's guards paraded Keeper Deshana towards the large wooden platform at the center. Despite all this, the Keeper held her head high. The herald regretfully read out the pronouncements over the Keeper's crimes, while the Duke, his Venatori advisor and his retinue of nobles sipped wine on golden flutes in their bronze palanquins.

The scene somehow made something very clear: Today I must have this city. I will gamble everything or lose it all.

The executioner positioned the Keeper on the block. But before he swung his axe, he was interrupted by several gasps in the crowd. Cersei's large wings threw a large shadow on the crowd as she flew past them and perched to where I was. She roared as the crowd looked on.

From across the plaza, the goblet on the Duke's hands shook. Keeper Deshanna looked on me with a large smile on my face, as if to say, "Welcome home, Dalen," even as her head lay on the executioner's block.

I addressed the crowd as all eyes were fixed on me: "I am Daenerys Lavellan. Inquisitor and Herald of Andraste. I used to live outside your walls, but I have come back to face the enemies who have kept us all outside their palace walls. You may have heard of me. You may not have. I do not care. Your enemies who drink wine from their golden goblets have poisoned your wells, and have let you die from the plague until this woman who stands accused exposed them. I am not here to judge you or your children. Instead, I have come to ask you to rid this city of your enemies. The cure for the plague is not mine to give. If you want to cleanse the city of this plague, you must cleanse it yourself!"

A loud indignant cry came from somewhere in the crowd. Someone threw a rotten egg at the Duke's feet and another, until the Duke's guards directed their spears at the suspected egg throwers. Those nearest backed away.

The Duke shouted commands to his soldiers for them to kill me. From the top of other side buildings, archers emerged. Right where the Iron Bull thought they would be. Before they could fire a single shot, Cersei flew past them and breathed fire on these rooftops. And as if on cue, Sera fired arrows at the executioner. And the rest of my companions came out of hiding and fought off the soldiers on the platform. Within minutes, Keeper Deshanna was free.

Cheers and applause thundered from the crowd.

I resumed my call, "People of Wycome: will you cleanse this city with me?"

They gave a loud cry and charged at the Duke's remaining troops. From where I was, I spied the Duke running away. He, his entourage and the Venatori barricaded themselves behind the ducal palace walls away from all the people of the city coming for them.

I called to Cersei and she flew towards me. I leapt onto her back and we flew past the walls. As I landed my feet on the palace grounds, some soldiers threw down their weapons and fled. As I approached, the Duke started backing away. Just then, his Venatori advisor blocked my path. I felt the energy coming from his hand-the same energy that Erimond tried against me.

My hand recoiled. Though it burned, there is one thing I know: it is fire and pain that make me strong. I pulled my hand back, and the energy that he summoned recoiled. Before he fell to the ground, he turned into stone.

From the canopy of smoke, my Treacherous Friend emerged, wearing a bright Orlesian lord's robes and a white powdered wig. The cowering Duke fell to the floor. Stuttering, he called to his once thought friend, "Lord Raimund, you are…"

"Clearly, I am not him!" my Friend scoffed in reply.

The Duke backed away further from him, but he approached.

"A word of advice…" my Friend said authoritatively. "Leave now and tell the rest of your Friends what happens when anyone crosses Clan Lavellan and the Inquisition."

The Duke scampered away.

When he was gone, my Treacherous Friend made his way towards me and said, "Well done. I see you have read all the cues I left behind correctly..."

I approached him. I was about to snap at him until I noticed what he was wearing. There were too many gaudy colors and patterns. Too much bright yellow and orange. I also realized that I had never seen him with hair of any kind. I turned away before a snicker involuntarily let itself out. But it was too late. Before I knew it, I was laughing.

When I tried to look up at him again, he avoided my gaze. "Please..." he begged. "Please do not tell Varric…"

I laughed like I haven't laughed in months.

Before he was the Dread Wolf, he was my Friend Solas first. And I missed him.

Is there no way to go back to the way things were?

Days later, an army marched from Markham prepared to crush the rebellion. But with a dragon we managed to block their path and give enough time for the Inquisition's negotiators to work. My ambassadors spoke for me and were able to get the army to retreat.

After the smoke and the armies had cleared, a new government was formed in the city with a council of humans and elves, including those from my Clan. For days, there was much feasting in the city.

We won, but there are some things I feel that we could never get back.

I was able to spend some time with old friends and cousins. Though they were warm and welcoming, a few cousins have pointed out how I had changed and somehow felt guilty about it-like it was a sign that they sold me away. I wear shoes now. I mix Common and Elvhen in my sentences. I occasionally ride horses. I eat meat twice or thrice a day.

Moreover, I was no longer the Clan Lavellan's First. In my absence, young Dhaveira was appointed in my place. Though Keeper Deshanna still braided my hair every night I was there, I knew. As much as I wished it, things cannot go back to the way things were.

All of us had changed.

After we boarded the ship that was to take us back to Ferelden, I had much to ponder about. Wycome was a victory, but was it really my victory? As I watched Wycome's coast grow smaller and smaller from the ship's stern, Solas stood there with me.

"Was this your plan all along?" I asked him. "To goad me into coming here?"

"There were some questions that I needed answers to," he admitted evasively. "And I needed to know what you were truly like."

"And did you find answers to all those questions?"

"All except one thing…" Across the railing, his gray eyes stared at me searchingly. "Did the Anchor change you, or were you always like this?"

"How would I know?"

"An excellent point…" he replied smiling.

"Disappointed?"

"No," he answered determinedly. "In a lot of ways, you are a lot more than what I was, and what I had hoped to be. I desired a lot more for my people. And you were able to give your people a lot more than what they asked..."

His people. My people. Why does there have to be a distinction? Why cannot he belong in my family? Family can extend beyond the blood of one's Clan.

I know this now. Perhaps the notion of family can extend even to include the Dread Wolf himself. If only he can live in my world. If only he can accept my people as his own people. Surely there is no limit to the borders of one's heart.

"My people…" I pointed out. "Can be your people too."

His gray eyes studied me curiously, and then sadly looked away. "If only it could be so..."

"It can be so," I insisted. "Our fates are never certain. Tala has proved that countless times over."

"Ah, yes…" he chucked. "I can imagine her being very disappointed at that future we both imagine…"

"A future that can change…" I reminded him.

"True…" he replied stoically. "Admittedly, I thought about that possibility a number of times. What would it be like for me to remain this way? To live the way you want me to, right next to you...Indeed, I had considered that outcome many times over."

"And?"

"I can't." He let out a deep sigh. "To live in your world, to continue sharing this same sky...It can be nothing more than a beautiful dream."

Of course. To him, I will never be real. I can be nothing more than a Queen Sacrifice. And I will never let myself be anyone's pawn.

I am my own Queen.

"Then you leave me no choice…" I declared. "When Corypheus is gone, I will end you." I meant it. I will stop at nothing to protect the ones I know as family.

His lips curved to a bitter smile. "I expect nothing less, Vhenan."

"Good."

From the upper decks, a band started playing. I heard several voices-Varric, Dorian, the Iron Bull, Sera, Cassandra, Blackwall and even Vivienne. There was some arguing and some singing. It was hard to tell which was which.

Beside me, Solas remarked, "I heard the Inquisition will not be heading to the Winter Palace?"

"No, I found another way to avoid the assasination. This way, you will have to find another way to regain your lost eluvians."

"I suppose," he remarked as if he was impressed. "Still, it would be a shame to miss out on courtly intrigue, those grand displays of power, as well as some good wine and dancing…"

I stared at him incredulously. "You? Wine? Dancing?"

He let out a snicker. "What? Do you think us Elvhen are incapable of those?"

I chuckled. "Just you and dancing…"

"Very well, I might as well disprove that assumption if you'd let me…" He extended his hand to me in invitation.

I only dance when I want to dance. This time, I took his hand.

He led me to a slow waltz. I followed the steps as much as I could. But when he realized that I had some difficulty following his lead. He switched our positions so I could lead.

In turn, I taught him a simple Dalish jig-one that he learned very quickly.

Behind us, the sun started setting.

Today, he is my Friend. Tomorrow, he will be my Enemy. But at least we have Today. Until that time comes, we will keep on dancing.

But the sun had set too quickly. When a raven came from Skyhold, the music stopped. The raven carried a grave message:

"The Seeress is dying."

I don't think we will ever get to dance again.

* * *

**A/N:** This fic is more than a year old. I would like to thank everyone who is still following it.

Admittedly, I had some difficulty writing this interim chapter. Covid made things hard to write. It is hard writing about a fictional plague when there is an actual plague going on. That and the real life racism that one can see. Sometimes it is hard to believe the best in people. Still, there was one interaction I had with a Filipina caregiver while lining up to buy supplies. I asked her something like, "How are you still working?" And she responded with something like, "if we stop working, who will take care of them? Besides, this city is my home."-by them I think she means the elderly who she works with. I am not sure how many people will remember these stories. But this is something I want to remember. Hence, that part made it in this chapter. My parents are also essential workers and I want people to remember them

I really had a hard time drafting this chapter. Honestly, I have several versions of this. I know I need to get this right to set up the second arc I am planning-where both Dany and Solas will be both key players. I think by the end of this, one can get a hint of how their dynamic will be. I also did not expect to go full on Solavellan. But then, writing this, I also listened to a lot of the German musical Elisabeth. So Dany and Solas may have echoes of Elisabeth and Der Tod (this clip to give you an idea:  watch?v=bfDamOeOgGQ). Originally, I was supposed to use Dany and Solas' POVs but Solas' POVs revealed too much. Shame. Him working undercover was fun in my head, but there were too many things that spoiled arc 2. I guess it will have to keep for later.

I am also slowly updating and making minor revisions to earlier chapters. One of them is Ch 3-Dalagang Filipina. In the updated version, I have a little detail that Tala is peeved at Cullen because she reminds him of all the cops she encountered (particularly in the 2012 student strikes in Montreal). I'll most likely update more as I review them.

Now back to Tala. I really miss her.


	15. Perchance to Dream

Opening Notes:

POV: Tala

TW: Police brutality

NSFW - mild smut

* * *

I do not know how long I slept. When I woke up, my Boyfriend was right there with me caressing my hand. When the dreamy haze around me had passed, I noticed that there were a lot more people in the gathered around room-Josephine, Leliana, and Fiona-apart from the healer who examined me.

I noticed a scalpel and pan beside me, as well as a bucket of leeches beside my bed. The healer was about to place a leech on my arm. As if by reflex, my other arm suddenly found its strength and slapped the healer's leech filled hand away.

There was no way I was letting her put anything gross on this body. Fuck no.

"I'm sorry," my lips mumbled. "But can you not…?"

Seriously, I'm a heart patient. Tangina, bleeding me would make it worse. What the fuck were they thinking?

Beside me, my boyfriend snickered. He had traces of tears in his eyes. Josephine and Leliana suddenly crowded around me until Fiona shooed them away to give me some breathing space.

Details of my environment started coming to me. I realized I was wearing one of those thin infirmary robes with much of my chest exposed-including my pacemaker scars. I had three scars that corresponded to each pacemaker I've had, with a fourth one that seemed like it was just healing.

On Earth, Mom and Lola must have gotten my pacemaker replaced, and somehow that reality is being reflected here too. Somehow, I had two bodies and I was at Skyhold. There was still a lot that I had yet to understand.

One thing I do understand though was that I really was going to die if I don't wake up back on Earth. Somehow, I needed to wake up.

I won't just let myself die here.

With my chest and scars all out in the open, it also made me realize why they were giving me those looks. They pitied me. They pitied my scars. Before this, I had told them about my surgeries but I had not shown anyone my scars. Those looks that they were giving me were exactly the reasons why I did not like showing anyone my scars. My pacemakers have helped me function normally, but these scars remind me how I am a burden to everyone around me.

I hate it.

What's more, on further examination, I found two bullet scars-on my left shoulder and the right section of my abdomen. They were right exactly where I remembered being shot. Those probably explain why I was still in a coma on Earth.

Still, I had many visitors as I was recovering. Apart from Josephine, Leliana and Fiona, Dagna brought me prototypes-prototypes from some of the tech that I told her about and sketched for her. When the Inquisitor's party got back, Varric read some of his new novel to me. Cole hung out whenever I had coffee and cryptically retold the stories of some of my favorite kdramas. I also received some individual visits from Cassandra and the Iron Bull.

Daenerys dropped by one time as I just woke. She was crying. I sat up to give her a hug and wipe her tears. "Dearest Friend…" she sobbed. "Please don't leave me…"

I tried to reassure her. "Hey, I'm not going to die. At least not yet. Unless you decide to burn my ass because I totally deserve it for being a terrible friend. And for that I'm so sor-"

"No!" She protested. "I took it out on you, and that was very wrong of me."

"Your Clan-"

"Is right here…" she whispered, smoothing my hair.

How could I not cry after hearing that?

Even if the world gives me an opportunity to rewind time and prevent what sent me here, I would come back here ten times over to be her friend.

With the army's march to Adamant nearing, a lot of things kept my Boyfriend away. But whenever he could, he brought board games to play with me, and sometimes read to me with his clear gentle voice. He also brought me flowers at one point and found out too late that I was allergic. He literally threw the elaborate bouquet out of the window.

Sometimes, he sent Scout Jim with little notes like he used to. Only, I found out that his name all this time was not Jim but Walter.

Ah well. Still Scout Jim to me.

Whenever the conversation came towards the subject of Death, he often evaded it. Though I was annoyed at first, I know I could not blame him. If I die a second time, I could not think of how it would be like for him. The Boyfriend I know would survive but I don't want to cause more damage than I already have. Then again, the subject of me dying is better left to two other people who I waited long to visit.

Solas and Dorian visited together last. By the looks of it, they had a lot of discussion on what was happening to me. They sat still for a while sipping tea until I broke the silence.

"Oh c'mon!" I growled in frustration. "What's the prognosis already? Do you know what's happening to me or not?"

"We had theoretical debates on the subject…" Solas hesitantly answered.

"As much as I like Heidegger as the next person…" I drummed my hands impatiently. "Actually I don't because he's a fucking Nazi but-"

"We need to get you physically in the Fade," Dorian began.

"That's good," I responded.

"And die there…" Solas concluded.

"Fuck!" I groaned.

"Let me explain…" Dorian resumed, opening a book in front of me towards a picture of an amulet that looks a lot like mine. "Your amulet is a relic that allows you to cheat death by transporting you to another place and time at the moment of your death."

"Or in your case, another world…" Solas concluded.

"Exactly!" Dorian exclaimed enthusiastically. "Death is what allows you to travel between worlds."

"Okay. That explains the dying part at least. But why are there two of me?"

"Your amulet was split in half," continued Dorian. "It may be what caused it to split two essences of you-one that remains in your world, and you in ours…"

"Hence the best solution would be to reunite both essences as one in the Fade," Solas posed.

"Why the Fade?" was my question.

Solas explained, "The Fade is a middle ground between worlds. Some spirits dwell in the Fade and souls pass through it-occasionally from other worlds-"

"Wait," I interrupted. "You mentioned souls. So you have seen them pass?"

He did not answer that question, but disgruntledly resumed while holding his cup. "In theory, you could pass through it to find your way to your world. But the only possibility of getting you physically in the Fade in the futures you predicted is through..."

"The Nightmare at Adamant…" I finished.

Solas nodded in response, and took another sip of his tea.

"Is there no other option?" I asked as if in a plea.

"Oh there is another one," Dorian posed. "You do nothing. Your other self in your world dies, and you get to stay and party with us forever. Not the worst option, quite frankly."

But I can't stay here forever. On average, pacemakers last about five to ten years. If I stay here, I'll die anyway. And I would never be able to tell Mom and Lola what those policemen did to Jenny.

I knew my choice in an instant.

"Out of the question!" Cullen exclaimed after I told him about Solas' suggestion. "Even if you recover in time and learn enough magic to defend yourself, you hardly have any combat experience. Last time, an ogre nearly killed you!"

"Until I turned it into an ice statue…" I reminded him.

"That was lucky. You did not even know about your own abilities then, and even now you have no idea how to use them!"

"I will learn then!"

"I am not sending you to your death!"

"And what do you want me to do? Just literally sit here and die?"

His large hands cupped my face. "You won't. We'll find a way to make you better here. I promise…" I felt his arms tighten around me. "I won't let you die. Not this time. Not on my watch."

And of course, my Boyfriend was turning into Anakin Skywalker. And Susmariosep, he's breaking my heart.

I did not sit idly during my recovery period. I had my papers brought to me and had myself wheeled to war meetings. I also started writing a book that compiled all upcoming events, outcomes that I could think of that are essential, plus a list of possible 21th century Earth knowledge and tech they could take advantage of (well, that save guns). If I were to die, I could at least leave them that.

But each night after I woke up, I had the same dream: a repeat of that night-that ending song from the Hamilton soundtrack, the phone call, the rain, the dark alleys, Jenny's hand clutching mine before shots rang out, the bullets piercing my shoulder, dark voices whispering above us and my screams when I wake up.

Every day, the same dream.

Occasionally, my Boyfriend stayed over to watch for possible abominations-occupying a space on the floor while I slept. At times when I woke up from the Nightmare, he sat beside me until I could sleep again.

But my Boyfriend could not stop the dreams from coming again.

Still each day, my body got better. I resumed my walks around Skyhold.

What would it be like to stay here?

I would never be able to see Mom, Lola or any of my friends back on Earth again. I will survive only between five to ten years, give or take.

But perhaps in a few years, I could do more for this world.

I could learn magic and establish a university.

Maybe if I try hard enough, Skyhold could help bring about a non-colonial and non-racist version of the Enlightenment here. With time, maybe Dany and I could convince Solas to not explode to the world and maybe start a couple of non-violent revolutions here and there? After all, all of us believe in ending oppression. Maybe we all don't have to fight each other?

And then there's my Boyfriend. A few years with him won't be too bad. I could help him with rehab and maybe in a few years, he would stop having nightmares. He would introduce me to his family and we would have some very confused biracial children.

But then, I thought about Jenny. I barely knew her. But she was kind, inquisitive and intelligent. She told me she wanted to study in UP to become a journalist.

Only seventeen and she was gone.

Just like I was.

No one would ever know what happened to her. No one will ever know about those corrupt cops murdering people.

That did not sit well with me.

Also, when Dorian and Solas came to me that time. I felt as if there was something Solas omitted.

One night, the dream once again started. Only this time, I realized that I was sitting at the backseat of the car that I was driving watching myself drive. Beside me, Solas sat and observed.

I opened my mouth to ask a question when he lifted a finger to shut me up.

"Interesting," he remarked. "So it always starts here."

We relived the rest of the dream, following myself to the store, through the alleys and to that point where we got shot. Then everything froze as the police hovered over mine and Jenny's bodies.

I stole a glance at Solas who paced around that last scene like an investigator.

After a few moments, his gray eyes looked up at me. "The Fade has been increasingly restless these days. One could almost sense the workings of a Nightmare."

"A Nightmare demon?"

He nodded. "It's far away, but it is drawing power from somewhere."

"Where exactly?"

He did not answer, but the look that he had gave me the answer I needed.

No way. The Nightmare demon at Adamant was using my dreams?

"The dreams of otherworldly travellers provide great fuel to spirits of this world-including those that they all call demons."

The realization came. "So this is why you want me to come to Adamant: to end my own Nightmare. But how?"

He smiled cryptically. "You will find it once you are there. But first, you need something already within your possession."

"What?"

"One that contains the reason why _she_ wanted to find you that night."

"I've been examining my recorders and my phone for months. There's nothing there."

On the muddy ground, he lifted my backpack. Under a loose seam, he pulled a small back plastic piece-a micro-SD card. He let out a chuckle as he found it. "You clearly haven't checked everything."

I stared in disbelief as I took the small thing from his hands. "Of course, it's been with me the entire time. So you're saying I also have this in my actual backpack at Skyhold?"

His smile widened. "But to find it, you have to..._wake up_."

After he said those words, I found myself on my bed.

I wasted no time finding my old backpack. I examined the seams. Just as in the dream-under one torn seam, I found the same micro-SD card. I inserted the SD card on my phone and started playing the long sound clip in it.

The first twenty minutes were mostly ambient sounds-tricycles buzzing by, passing vendors calling "Taho!," chickens cackling and some teens playing pool. Judging by its contents, it sounded like Jenny's sound art assignment-one that we gave them the week before. But then there was the sound of vans, heavy boots, men with guns, screams, cries of "Pusila!" and gunfire. Afterwards, there was silence.

Those were the sounds of a deadly police raid. There was enough in there that could bring down an entire police precinct, and possibly Manila's police force. And Jenny got it on her recorder.

I wasn't going to let it go. This is what she tried to get to me. This is what she died for.

I couldn't stay. My world needed to know what happened to her.

And I will end this Nightmare.

I quickly found the sword that Leliana gave me for our trip down the Deep Roads, and I headed down to that place where Cassandra hacked dummies with her sword. If my Boyfriend does not think that I could be ready in time, I would prove him wrong.

I practiced my footwork and my stances-at least, what I could remember. Next, I started trying out my sword again. I was practicing my sword swings until after sundown when I felt the metal of my sword clash with another. My eyes looked up to find that the other sword belonged to no one other than my Boyfriend, who stared down at me with that stern face that he gave to all his underperforming recruits.

I stared back at him with all the defiance that my face could muster.

He drew back his sword and started pacing around me-observing my grip, my stance, my posture. It was that or he could have also been checking out my ass. Sometimes, I could never tell.

"Apart from abominations," he said authoritatively. "Your opponents will be Grey Wardens. Their armor is thin on their sides and under their arms. Show me that you could at least strike those areas."

"I don't plan on killing any Grey Wardens," I pointed out.

"No. But out there, they will come for you. "

He attacked almost without warning, but at least I was able to parry. We circled each other. My Boyfriend was definitely larger than me. Noticeably, he attacked with much more force. The only way I thought would have a chance at getting close and striking him was by being faster and by attempting to use his own weight against him. Great in theory but in practice, I wasn't so sure if it was possible.

I attacked. He was able to quickly block it. I tried to slide closer, but he used his hilt to deliver a blow on my shoulder-the one that just healed. I groaned. "Did you really have to go for this shoulder?"

His lips curved to a smug grin. "My lady, no one fights fair on a real battlefield."

He did have a point. All that time and I was treating this as something like a Kendo tournament. But I was not going to a tournament. I was headed to a battlefield. But still, even if he's my Boyfriend, I resolved to break his face.

I charged at him again, and again. But each time, he was always able to parry and knock me back, or worse-break my stance. Until finally, one last time, his blade was able to break mine, and I fell to the ground.

"Your attacks are mostly oneshot attacks that are easily broken when parried," he pointed out while sternly looking down at me. "And your sword was built for quick kills-not multiple parries." He sheathed his sword. "You are not ready. This discussion is over."

He started walking away, when I got up and called weakly, "Cullen, I cannot let another girl die in vain. Not when she died trying to give me something that was important to her. I just can't…"

He stopped in his tracks. "I know."

"I don't want to live the rest of my life with these Nightmares."

"I know."

I got up. "Tomorrow I will find another sword. I will continue to practice and challenge you if that is what it takes to prove myself to you."

"I know."

"I will definitely not stop until I prove myself."

"I know."

"I need you to promise me: don't go easy on me, no matter what. If I falter and die here, it will be because of me. Not anyone else."

A sigh escaped his lips.

"Promise me, please."

"I can't…" His voice broke. "Maker, I can't…" Instinctively, I rushed to hold him in my arms. He squeezed me right back as if he never wanted to let go. I heard him whisper almost pleadingly, "I can't lose you again."

"I know."

Five years with him wouldn't have been so bad. Five years with him, his mabari and our very confused biracial children. Even if it would have been just five years, we would have been perfectly happy. But those five years can be nothing more than a dream. But even if that dream never comes, even if it disappears before me, it will always be engraved within me.

We always knew it would end this way.

"If this is how it ends," he whispered. "I want…" His brown eyes stared at me longingly.

My lips softly found his. He returned the kiss with such hunger. I knew exactly what he wanted.

We barely made it to my tower. I think he carried me halfway. I felt my back pressed to the door as I struggled to open it between his kisses. Even breathing was a challenge.

Somehow we managed to get rid of all our clothes. I think he got impatient at one point and tore my blouse open. We practically collapsed on my bed.

As he planted quick kisses on my neck, I remembered. "Wait! Condoms…"

He drew his head up to my face and looked at me curiously. "Condoms?"

"Don't you have those here? Things to put on your-you know-so I won't have a disastrous you-know-what?"

He bit his lip. "Uh, no...but I have a year's supply of witherstalk in my office that I ordered five months ago. I'll give you some later."

His mouth resumed its onslaught on my neck and down my breasts. I stifled a moan, but then my brain suddenly had questions. "Hold on: A year's supply? Five months ago? Just when did you think we were...and how long exactly did you…?"

"Long enough."

That did not answer anything at all.

"Ow!" His hand landed on my sore shoulder as he was positioning himself.

"Sorry," he said looking back up at me.

"Oh, so now you're sorry?"

He chuckled. "I love you."

I forgave him instantly. But Jesus Fucking Christ just fuck me already.

I winced a bit when I felt him enter me. The sensation of him inside me felt so new and it stretched me a bit, but I wanted this. He groaned. "Maker, you feel so good."

I clung to him tightly as he slid in and out of me. Somehow we both needed this. But hardly twenty seconds after, I heard him cry out, "Maker...I can't last any longer...I'm going to…"

Wait-seriously?

He buried his head on my neck. He cried out my name as I felt his release. I felt his body shuddering in my arms before he collapsed on me.

Thirty seconds. Ah, well. Shit happens.

When he was finally able to breathe normally, I heard him gasp, "Maker's breath, I'm so sorry...I never intended...I wanted…"

"Shhh…" I planted a light kiss on his lips. "It doesn't have to be over."

At this, I softly grabbed his fingers and guided them to the crevices below me. He took instruction well. One finger and then two fingers pulling in and out of me. My breathing hitched, and I swallowed when I felt his tongue.

Tangina, that felt so right.

As he continued, my breathing shallowed. The closer I felt to coming to the edge, the more I realized that my chest was tightening.

Tangina. I forgot to take some Salbutamol.

The next moment came an onslaught of coughs. As my vision blurred, I felt him leap out of the bed and scramble for something on the floor where our clothes were. A few moments later, he shoved a familiar cylinder on my hand.

My inhaler.

My breathing stabilized moments after I inhaled two puffs. I felt his hand soothing my back.

This time, I was the one who killed it. Way to kill your own orgasm Tala.

After that, exhaustion took me. I fell asleep. The Nightmare came again. Same as every night, I passed through the same cold rainy streets, and the lingering fear of death again and again. I woke with a jolt. But there was the sense of something cold on my worn shoulder, and someone's warm hand on mine.

I was not alone.

"Good morning," I heard my Boyfriend's voice gently say. My eyes opened to peer at his kind reassuring smile that told me that everything was going to be alright.

Out of everyone, he knew what it was like to always have nightmares.

When I sat up, I noticed he was holding a pack of ice on one hand. I also realized that he was already fully clothed, while I was still very naked. My hands immediately reached down to pull the blankets to cover myself.

"You really don't think I've seen it all last night?" He bit his scarred lip to keep himself from laughing.

It wasn't those things I was worried about. I just hated having my scars in full view.

When I pulled the blankets out to cover my scars, I felt his hand cup over mine. He leaned closer and with that hand, he pulled the blankets slightly down to reveal my scars.

His brown eyes stared at them for a few seconds before looking into my eyes. His lips widened to a smile. "Beautiful…"

I felt him draw closer, until we both heard a slight rumble on my stomach.

At this, he guffawed. Wordlessly, he jumped up and walked to a table to get something. As he did so, I noticed that the other side of my bed had been slept in. He most likely spent the night to make sure I was alright.

I couldn't help but smile, because of course he would.

Before I managed to skid out of bed, he set down a two person breakfast tray on my lap filled with rice, bread, fish, vegetables, eggs and mugs of coffee. It was practically everything I tended to grab from Skyhold's kitchens in the morning. I examined him curiously for a bit before he motioned for me to start eating.

I took a few bites before sipping my coffee, which I noticed was twice times the level of sweetness that I was used to. I asked, "Did you add something in my coffee?"

He nodded. "Witherstalk, like you asked. I heard some ladies place it on their tea or other drinks to dilute the sweetness. Not that I ever needed to..."

"Not even Kirkwall?"

"The women who…" he carefully considered his choice of words, "...tended to me at the Blooming Rose had their own supply of witherstalk. But they often preferred to get their work done and their coin quickly, so I wasn't able to observe much."

I couldn't help but smile. It was very much like him to think of the small details like this. "Thank you."

"You are so beautiful…" He said that like it was the most natural thing in this world.

We ate silently. I noticed that he barely ate his slice of bread while I was practically gobbling my bowl of rice. When I had finished, I noticed him pausing carefully, before saying, "I'm sorry for yesterday."

I almost spat out my coffee. I remembered what happened last night. "No, I was the one who malfunctioned…"

"But I did not exactly function well either. Things may have been oversensitive. I should have had more-"

He stopped himself when I stared at him almost dumbfounded. The next moment simultaneously broke into laughs.

When our sanity somewhat returned, he added. "Is this what it would have been like? Both of us constantly apologizing to one another?"

I smiled at the thought. "Maybe. I wouldn't have minded that."

"Milady, your apologies are quite contagious."

Really. Even if we would have spent those five years sexually misfiring and apologizing to one another, I really wouldn't have minded. Because those were times I would have spent with him. When the realization came, the words just came out of me.

"I love you."

He let out a sigh, before almost diving forward to kiss me. The tray was quickly tossed aside as well as that blanket covering me. I smiled through his caresses as I felt his hand slide down my thigh. There were advantages to still being naked after all.

But then, he stopped. He let out a low frustrated groan before pulling back to rest his forehead on mine. "Maker, grant me enough self-control to get this woman ready within the hour."

I studied him curiously. "Ready for what?"

He got up from his seat beside me. "Yesterday, you asked me to promise you to be hard and unforgiving towards you lest you falter on your resolve. While I can't exactly promise you that, I know someone who just might."

"Who?"

Forty minutes later, I entered a large ballroom. Sunshine emanated from the room's large arched windows. A woman wearing a large horned hat was sitting with her back to me.

Even before she turned towards me, I knew who she was.

"Madame de Fer," I greeted her. Skyhold's own Regina George.

She held a sheathed katana in her hand, which I caught when she tossed it towards me. "Until you construct your own blade, I will allow you to use this to defend yourself. In the meantime, you are to master casting a barrier and freezing your opponents. Do I make myself clear?"

I nodded. Usually, I would think of some joke to reply with but there was something in her that kept me from doing so-like her presence was enough to freeze any charisma that I brought with me.

"Good," she replied with an icy smile. Her right hand summoned her white spiritblade beside her. "Now Darling, defend yourself."

"What?" I drew back startled. Seriously? She had not even given me instructions.

"I said: defend yourself." I barely even saw her move until her blade slashed down towards me. The metal sparked as I parried with my new blade. I sidestepped just in time to see her blade pass for another cut.

She was fast.

Our dance continued, and she was leading. Just a few minutes in, I was already panting on my knees and gasping for breath. "Giving up my dear? Our little jig has barely started."

I propped myself up with my sword and got back to my stance, readying myself for the next blow.

One thought ran through my head throughout the rest of that session with Vivienne:

If I ever survive this, I will murder my Boyfriend.

* * *

**Glossary**

Pusila - Visayan word for "shoot"

Tricycle - a form of transportation in the Philippines consisting of a motorcycle and a sidecar.

UP - short for University of the Philippines, considered the Philippines' most prestigious state university.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you everyone for continuing to follow this. Looking at my stats, I know I have all of you to thank for all the hits, the comments and the kudo'es. I am so grateful.

I had to make a lot of edits for this. Originally, there was more dialogue at that awkward smut scene when Tala suddenly gets an asthma attack before orgasm. But given that George Floyd was just last week, I felt so inappropriate to have that line. While this scene was written even before some bits of the previous chapter were written, I think it is better to simply err on the side of caution. While the chapter was also mostly done last week, I held off posting it to have another look at other parts. After all, while what happened to Tala is set in Manila, it is still police brutality.

Police brutality and racism do not only happen in North America. I believe we must do what we can to end them-protest, sign petitions, take down racist statues. Everything. But there's also a part of me that wants to believe that fanfiction can be a form of protest. Call Tala a "self-righteous SJW" as much as you want, but at least she's a girl who wants to fight the system.

As for that smut scene, I wanted to write something awkward for a change. Almost every sex scene I read is sometimes a bit too perfect. I want to make these two more human. One thing I like about these two is how despite the misunderstandings, they still care about each other. And if people are wondering about Cullen's references to the Blooming Rose, my guess is, he had some form of sex therapy there with maybe a Thedas sex surrogate equivalent. Of course, this won't be the only smut scene. I am just getting started and there will be more.

I'm also happy to be almost to the halfway point of the fic. Normally, if this was a published book, there would definitely be a split in volumes around there. But that is still up for debate, and for now, I am thinking of keeping this as one volume. But if people do have more opinions about it, let me know.

There's a lot of angst in this chapter. Though there will be more of it on the next chapter, there will definitely be a space for something lighter.

To anyone curious about the new cover image, Tumblr's pookyhuntress made that for me. :)

**Next up:** Wicked Grace


End file.
